The Bet
by Raeighteen21
Summary: Alex challenges Olivia to a week-long bet, which both of them quickly start to enjoy... while their friends enjoy tormenting them about it.  Oh no. Rae D. Magdon and 1821 collaborating? The world will implode from the smut...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Bet**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Dick Wolf, not me. *sad face*

**Rating: **MA +++ (Basically a collection of smut scenes, because 1821 and Rae are perverts)

**Dedication:** For Emerald Eyes and Rae's Mistress... Oh, and Sez, because she is good at sharing her toys with others. XP

**AN:** I had so much fun collaborating with Clomle44 that 1821 and I decided to do it as well. I am having a blast working with so many other great writers! I do hope you appreciate the results. - Rae

_**

* * *

**_

...

**The Bet**

...

**Chapter One:**

"No way." Olivia Benson, detective first grade, narrowed her eyes at the prospect of another battle with her infamous ADA. True, this battle was a little different than most of their work arguments, but she still wanted to win. "I totally could give you more than you could give me."

Alexandra Cabot, ADA extraordinaire, whose off-hand comment had started the argument while she was looking for a tube of lipstick in her purse (Olivia had kissed it off), looked up and narrowed her own eyes. "I don't think so," she said. Now that Olivia had turned her joke into a challenge, there was no way she was going to back down. Alexandra Cabot never ran away from a good argument. "I stand by what I said. I bet I could give you so many orgasms that you would be too tired to return the favor; but, as I am a sporting woman, I shall amend my claim to the following: I bet I can give you more orgasms during the course of the next week than you can give me."

This time, Olivia's eyes grew large. "No way," she repeated. "While you sit around on your pretty ass all day filing motions and telling us about the warrants you can't get for us, I'm out on the street chasing down perps. There's a reason I don't wear heels to work, you know. If anyone gets tired first, it's usually you." While Olivia was definitely in shape, and Alex very much admired Olivia's shape, she was still not willing to surrender.

"Please," Alex scoffed. "You might occasionally chase down a perp or two, but you spend just as much time scarfing down donuts or some other type of junk food. Whereas I eat a well-balanced diet, drink plenty of water and," she waved a finger in the air dramatically, "and, I run five miles every day. Except Tuesday."

Olivia frowned, she still hadn't figured out the whole Tuesday thing. "Is there a point to all that, Counselor?"

"Yes," Alex nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking. "While stamina is important for a sprint, I'm talking about the TOTAL number of orgasms over the course of a week. Not one night, but a week. Seven days of sex. As such, stamina will be important, but not nearly as important as cunning, wit, and creativity."

The detective smirked back, not giving an inch. Alex was looking smug right now, sure of her victory, but Olivia was certain that would change by the end of the week. "I'll take your bet! And if you lose, you have to... um..." Olivia searched her mind for something that Alex absolutely hated to do. "You have to wash, dry, and sort all the laundry for once! I always get stuck doing it." It was true. Alex avoided laundry like the plague and Olivia usually ended up doing it for both of them.

For a moment, Alex seemed doubtful. There was already a lot of laundry piled in their hamper, and she didn't want to be the one to do it. However, she wasn't going to chicken out. "And _when_ I win, you have to go up to Elliot and tell him that you absolutely love his chili dogs and want to have a cookout with his family as soon as possible."

Olivia made a disgusted face. Elliot's chili dogs were horrible, and she would do just about anything to avoid eating one. She had never admitted this to her partner, but through the years, she had become very talented at dodging the offered food. "Well, I won't have to eat them, because I'm not going to lose! But compared to your losing punishment, mine is way too horrible. I have to think of something better..."

"Don't hurt yourself there, Detective," Alex drawled playfully as Olivia fell into a pensive silence.

"Shut up," Olivia grumbled as she frantically tried to come up with something different. "Okay, how about this? When I win, you have to ... you have to ..."

"Complete a thought?"

Olivia scowled. "No."

"That's too bad. I am rather good at it, you know."

"Can you just give me a minute to think?"

Alex looked at her watch. "Okay, time starts now."

"Hey, Amelia Bedelia - can it. I'm thinking here," Olivia grumbled. She didn't know what to do. Coming up with bad and/or embarrassing dares wasn't really her specialty. That was more of Abbie Carmichael's thing. "How about," she looked up at Alex with a faint smile tweaking her lips, "the loser has to do whatever Abbie decides?"

Alex arched a brow questioningly. "I'm not going to agree to that without some stipulations on it."

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all," Alex held up one finger. "Whatever Abbie comes up with has to be legal."

"Duh," Olivia chided.

Alex laughed. "You underestimate her devious little mind, Liv. Oh! And if she insists on being there when the loser pays up, there is no nudity allowed, either in public OR in private. I am not getting naked anywhere in her vicinity."

"I'm okay with that," Olivia agreed, not too keen on the idea of sharing a naked Alex with a perpetually horny Abbie. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing..." Without warning, Olivia pounced. The detective crushed her lips to Alex's, gripping her wrists and pinning her backwards against the edge of her desk. The attorney responded immediately, growling low in the back of her throat and trying to take control of the kiss, but Olivia wouldn't give an inch. Neither of them cared that they were in Alex's office. Both of them wanted to win, but even more urgently, both wanted to feel each other's skin.

Determined to win this round, Olivia trailed a fiery line of kisses down Alex's throat, pausing to suckle a vulnerable spot behind her ear and nip the edge of her jaw. Alex trembled, realizing that she was helpless to stop the onslaught of pleasure. Even the bet couldn't turn things around now... Wait, the bet! She couldn't let Olivia win so easily. There was a dare from Abbie at stake. For a moment, the sensation of Olivia's hands gripping her waist as she settled her hips between Alex's legs distracted her. Both of them were aware of the way the attorney's skirt was riding several inches higher on her thighs.

"I want you," Olivia murmured, aware just how much the sound of her voice affected the attorney. "... but I am so going to win this round."

Alex caught her lips in another kiss, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Olivia. Her arms wrapped around Olivia's neck, fingers gliding over the material of her smooth leather jacket. Since she didn't have bed sheets to clutch, this was the next best thing. Hooking one leg around her detective's calf, she pulled her closer, increasing the pressure. "Mmm. I don't think so," she said as she nibbled at the corner of Olivia's mouth, tugging on her lower lip. Kissing Olivia Benson had to be the most wonderful activity in the world – excluding what usually came after.

Olivia slid her hand up the inside of Alex's thigh and gasped audibly when her fingertips brushed over the lacy edge of a thigh-high stocking. "My, my, my Counselor," she purred as she traced the line of skin where stocking and thigh met. "You're dressed to impress."

Alex smiled and moved to nip at Olivia's throat, effectively distracting the brunette as she slipped the detective's belt open and quickly undid her trousers.

"Hello," Olivia smiled as Alex's lips worked at her neck and the blonde's hand dipped further under her clothing.

"Mmm, hi," Alex chuckled as she cupped the brunette through her underwear, her breath hitching in her throat at the heat she could feel emanating from her lover's core.

Not to be outdone, Olivia slipped her hand higher up Alex's leg to run a teasing fingertip over the ADA's sex. "Alex, Baby," Olivia purred as she moved to toy with the thin elastic edge of the blonde's panties, "this is the best fucking bet ever," she murmured as she slipped a questing finger around the thin barrier to dip into slick wet heat.

Alex gasped, her eyelids lowering as Olivia stroked her, gliding over wet, yielding flesh with long, languorous strokes that made her head spin. "Jesus," she gasped, her hips bucking against the teasing stimulation. She was helpless to resist. However, she was not so helpless that she couldn't respond in kind. Her own hand was busy working under Olivia's slacks, pushing aside the detective's underwear and gasping at the amount of wetness she found. Obviously, she was not the only one affected by their heated banter and equally heated kisses.

"Mmm." Olivia suddenly realized that Alex wasn't going to let her have this victory so easily. "So gorgeous," she murmured, kissing along the slender column of the attorney's throat, her fingers circling, circling, circling Alex's tip without – quite – giving her relief. "I can't get enough of you."

Alex's pelvis continued rocking against Olivia's hand. The vibrations of Olivia's voice against her skin were driving her wild. She braced herself against her desk, clutching at the edge with the white fingers of her free hand. The other was still working furiously in Olivia's pants, slowly easing a finger into clinging warmth.

"You feel so good..." The ADA whimpered, enjoying the feel of Olivia shuddering under her fingertips. Unfortunately, she couldn't ignore the steadily stroking hand between her legs. "Fuck, Liv," she moaned softly as she felt the brunette nip at her neck.

"That's it," Olivia murmured, tightening the circular motion of her fingers against the blonde's point and pressing more firmly onto the sensitive bundle of nerves beginning to pulse under her fingertips. "God, you're beautiful," she murmured as she began to trail her kisses back up Alex's neck.

"Fuck," Alex gasped, her hips bucking hard as the touch against her sped up. She wanted to give herself over to the sensations her lover's knowing touch was eliciting within her, she wanted to close her eyes and surrender to her rapidly growing need, but she also wanted to win. And that meant she couldn't give in and focus on her own pleasure, she also had to be concerned with Olivia's. And this posed quite the problem for the ADA.

Olivia could tell by the tightening of Alex's jaw that she was close, so close to falling over the edge. "Let go for me, Alex," she encouraged, pushing up against the blonde's clit and pinning the throbbing bundle between her fingertip and Alex's pelvic bone.

Alex groaned and gritted her teeth, stars flashing in front of her eyes from the detective's firmer touch. "Fuck," she muttered as she fought back her own orgasm, focusing not on the warmth spreading through her body, but instead on the movement of her fingers, curling them deep inside her lover and massaging the ribbed spongy patch of muscle at the front of Olivia's channel.

The knowing touch threw Olivia in to overdrive. She had been so focused on Alex's pleasure that she hardly noticed her own steadily rising, but feeling Alex quivering under her touch, the coaxing fingers curling inside of her, was just too much. She nipped the vulnerable skin at the base of Alex's neck, but couldn't decide what to do with her other hand. At first, she snuck it underneath Alex's blouse, untucking the garment from her skirt and pinching a protruding nipple. Alex arched into the touch, but didn't stop moving her fingers inside of Olivia. Not only was she having difficulty choosing between both gorgeous breasts, but part of her wanted to hold Alex's wrist against the desk.

Alex sighed happily at the new stimulation, but missed the weight of Olivia's body against hers. The fingers of her free hand, which had been combing through Olivia's hair, moved down to massage the chorded muscles of the detective's back through her shirt before sliding lower and wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Neither woman was sure which of them came first, but when their mouths met in another fierce battle of a kiss, both of them were consumed by pulsing, shuddering waves of pleasure.

Olivia gasped, her hips still rocking against Alex's hand to milk out the final spasms as she buried her face in Alex's warm shoulder, making small contented noises in the back of her throat. "That wasn't..." she panted, "... how I - pictured that going..."

"One to one, Detective," Alex said, trying to control her voice. "If that was your best shot, you're not going to stand a chance at winning this bet."

"That wasn't my best," Olivia assured her lover, smiling at the sight of the blonde's usually flawless alabaster skin flushed with the after effects of their coupling. "But, you have to admit that it certainly made the end of our lunch rather exciting."

Alex's brow furrowed as she processed what Olivia had said. "Oh fuck," she groaned, glancing down at her watch. "Shit! Fuck!" she swore as she hurried to straighten her clothes.

Olivia stepped away from her now frantic lover and frowned. "What?"

"I'm due in Petrovsky's courtroom in ten minutes," Alex replied tersely, reaching down the front of her skirt to readjust her panties before moving to tuck-in her shirt and close up the zipper on her skirt. "Fuck," she cursed as she ran a hand through her hair, managing to make the strands that had survived their encounter perfectly coiffed into an adorably mussed mess, and scanned her desk for the files she needed.

The detective snorted. "Well, have fun," she said, giving Alex's exposed backside a light slap as the attorney bent down to pick up her briefcase. She hadn't lost the bet yet, and she had an entire week to up her total. "What kind of case is it?" she asked, adjusting her own clothes as she watched Alex try to compose herself.

"Would you believe exhibitionism?" Alex muttered sarcastically, resisting the temptation to bang her head against the wall.

...

"Ms. Cabot, so nice of you to finally join us." The Honorable Lena Petrovsky stared at the blonde prosecutor over her glasses as she hurried in to the courtroom. "Another minute and the People would have been in contempt."

"The People were uncharacteristically delayed, Your Honor," Alex said tersely, making one last attempt to straighten her messy hair. Unfortunately, it did not help. If anything, the fussing only made it worse.

"Were the People also caught in a freak tornado?" Petrovsky questioned dryly.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Alex stumbled. "I don't understand, Your Honor."

"Ms. Cabot, you know how much I value professionalism," Petrovsky lectured, her voice growing sterner as she struggled to control her rising amusement. The brash ADA looked freshly fucked and completely out-of-sorts. It was too much to ignore – she HAD to give the blonde a hard time.

"Yes," Alex started to reply, but was cut off by a wave of the Judge's hand.

"Ms. Cabot," Petrovsky had to fight to keep from laughing, "that wasn't a question."

"Sorry, Your Honor." Alex looked down, abashed.

The Defense Attorney, Lorna Scarry, was less amused. Although she usually defended Wall Street tycoons from the White Collar prosecutors, the overlapping nature of this particular case had thrown her into the ring with Alex Cabot and SVU. "Your Honor, Ms. Cabot has delayed this case already, and my client has a right to a speedy trial-"

"This isn't a trial, Ms. Scarry, it's a bail hearing. Are the People ready to proceed?" Petrovsky asked, fighting back a smile as Alex attempted to smooth the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Good. Now, why don't you explain why you're here, Ms. Scarry? I don't usually see you in my court room for crimes of this nature." Alex tried not to look miffed at not being asked to speak first, but ignored the slight, figuring she probably deserved it. Besides, she didn't want to speak up and worsen her already perilous predicament.

"My client was arrested because the NYPD is trying to blackmail him in to releasing financial records concerning his company, which would be devastating to the interests of his stockholders-"

"Mr. Halverston is currently resisting requests to hand over his financial records," Alex interrupted smoothly, "but that's not why we're here today. He also seems to enjoy paying prostitutes to service him in public locations. That's clearly an SVU case, and the people are asking for bail to be set at $100,000."

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Petrovsky asked with a gleam in her eye.

Alex smiled tightly. "It's not like he can't afford it. Besides, maybe it will make him think twice before exposing Manhattan's children to his, erm, after-hours pastimes?"

"Does the defense have a response to that?" Petrovsky asked dryly. She had fifty riding on Cabot to win this battle in the judge's pool and she didn't see any harm in provoking Scarry a little.

Scarry flashed a look over at Alex, scowling at the arrogant ADA. "Yes we do, Your Honor," she replied, pausing for a moment to organize her argument.

Petrovsky sat back in her chair and tented her fingers in front of her chin, an amused twinkle in her eye. "Well... what is it, Counselor?"

Lorna coughed into her elbow, choking out something amidst the noise that sounded a little like 'hypocrite'. Alex rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice. "Do you need a lozenge, Ms. Scarry?"

"No thank you, Your Honor. I apologize. As I was saying, my client did not specifically intend for any passersby to catch him in the act. It can hardly be a crime worthy of $100,000 bail if there was no intent. I'm sure Ms. Cabot would agree that it was simply the fantasy that inspired his admittedly poor decision."

"Decisions, plural," Alex corrected, narrowing her eyes threateningly at Lorna Scarry. "This was not his first offense. At least three separate people caught your client _in flagrante delicto _on separate occasions. Beyond that, hiring the services of a prostitute is indisputably illegal. But," she tossed out casually, "we might be willing to consider a plea if your client changes his mind about disclosing those financial records..."

Scarry glared at her. "You can't possibly be serious about putting my client away with rapists and murderers for something that didn't harm anyone. You deal with violent crimes every day, Ms. Cabot. This case never would have shown up as a blip on your radar if your Detectives weren't trying to get their paws on his company's financial records."

"I would argue that walking in on Mr. Halverston," Alex paused to glance at the overweight, middle-aged executive who was, unfortunately, beginning to go bald, "is not a victimless crime. Article 245.00, New York State law. He was clearly exposed to the general public, and-"

"This isn't a trial, Ms. Cabot, it's only a bail hearing," Petrovsky said flatly. "Bail is set at $50,000, simply because of the defendant's ample assets. The court is sure that he will have no trouble paying ten percent of this total. Next case, please." The judge banged her gavel once. "Oh, and Ms. Cabot, if I may have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Your Honor," Alex replied smoothly, turning to set the file she was holding down on her table and quickly approaching the bench. "Is there a problem, Judge?"

Petrovsky smiled. Literally smiled from ear to ear as she looked over the woman before her. "Not at the moment," she stated calmly. "But we will have a problem should you ever appear before my court again looking like Detective Benson just gave you the best orgasm of your life."

Years of practice was the only thing that kept Alex from showing how truly surprised she was by the Judge's statement. She hadn't realized that her relationship with Olivia was that well known. "I see. Of course," she smoothed her hands over the front of her skirt. "I do apologize, Your Honor."

Petrovsky let out a sharp bark of laughter. "No denial? How very unlike you, Ms. Cabot."

Alex paused for a moment, weighing her response before deciding that since Petrovsky seemed to be in a playful mood she might as well go all-in. "Well, it certainly wasn't the 'best orgasm of my life' by any stretch of the imagination," she winked, "but I shall do my best to maintain an appropriate appearance for court from now on."

Petrovsky chuckled and shook her head in amusement as she waved the young ADA off. "See that you do, Counselor. See that you do." For some reason, she suspected that although it hadn't been the "best orgasm of her life", it was still a pretty high number on the Richter scale for Alex. "I enjoyed your _avant garde_ hairstyle today, Ms. Cabot," she called out cheekily after the quickly retreating attorney, laughing when she reached up a hand to straighten her hopelessly disheveled hair.

* * *

You win a cookie if you know who Amelia Bedelia is. (Run home, Amelia Bedelia! RUN HOME!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Elliot, I'm kinda busy right now," Olivia mumbled into the mouthpiece of her phone, irritated that her quest to up the "orgasm score" had been interrupted. They had been making out on the couch at Olivia's apartment when the phone rang. Alex took full advantage of Olivia's distraction, pouncing on the vulnerable detective while she was otherwise occupied and dropping to her knees, quickly undoing the zipper of Olivia's slacks.

"I need to know where you filed your statement for the Henderson homicide. The defense is asking for a fresh copy."

"Elliot, I've gotta go..." Olivia's voice cracked.

A good distance away at Police Plaza, Elliot Stabler raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"N-no... it's... check my desk."

"I already..."

"Check it again!"

"Okay, fine. Christ, Liv," Elliot grumbled as he rifled through the mess of paperwork littering his partner's desk. "I don't see it – are you sure it's here?"

Olivia bit down on her hand to try and hold in the moan that threatened to escape her as she felt Alex's mouth surround her clit. "Uhhhh," she mumbled as she fisted her hand in Alex's hair, torn between wanting to hold the blonde's head in place and moving it away so she could actually think for a minute.

"Oh, wait," Elliot called triumphantly as he spotted the file he needed. "I found it."

It was at that moment that Alex began sucking on the clit captured between her lips, smoothly sliding three fingers home into hot, wet velvet. "Oooohkay!" Olivia squeaked.

"Are you sure you're okay, Liv?" Eliot asked, growing more and more concerned about his suddenly incoherent partner.

"Great, bye!" Olivia gasped, her hips rolling forward onto her smiling lover's face as she flipped her phone closed and tossed it carelessly across the room.

Alex pulled back far enough to smile saucily at her girlfriend as she scissored her fingers deep inside the brunette. "Everything okay at work, Detective?"

"Don't stop..." Olivia whimpered, hating how helpless her voice sounded and how incapable she was of controlling the wild rocking of her pelvis. Right now, with Alex's fingers stretching her entrance and the memory of the blonde's lips wrapped around her, she couldn't bring herself to stop Alex's pleasurable assault. No woman could possibly ask their lover to stop when it felt _that_ good.

"Hmm, I guess that's a yes," Alex said, looking like the cat that ate the canary - Olivia was the canary, she supposed - as she dipped her head and resumed her earlier activities with a long, broad sweep of her tongue. That tongue, which cleverly sparred with defense lawyers and doomed men to life in prison, was equally skilled in other areas. Olivia's head fell back onto the couch, completely forgetting about the bet they had made as her hands tightened in Alex's silky hair, trying to pull her closer. She didn't even notice the caller ID on her phone flashing as Elliot called back to check up on her.

On another night, the attorney might have held her there, drawing out Olivia's pleasure until it was almost painful, but she had a competition to win. The more orgasms Olivia had, the better. Her fingers worked faster, tongue lashing, and the unexpected burst of speed made Olivia scream loudly enough to alert the neighborhood. Alex laughed, and the vibrations increased the sharp spasms in Olivia's abdomen. Very proud of herself now that she was in the lead, Alex placed a sharp nip to Olivia's inner thigh, making her leg twitch.

"Ow, hey!"

"Answer your phone," Alex chuckled as she picked the vibrating cell up off the rug with her free hand and passed it to Olivia, leaving the fingers of her right hand buried inside her recovering lover. She had no intention of giving away the advantage that she'd managed to gain. In fact, she had every intention of increasing her advantage.

"Are you going to start fucking me again if I do?" Olivia asked warily. One semi-coherent conversation with her partner was bad enough, two in a row would have him physically driving over to her apartment to check on her.

"The longer you sit and argue with me, the more anxious Elliot is going to get, and the more anxious I'm going to be to get back to my snack," Alex teased, licking her lips for emphasis. "I'm definitely not done with you yet, Detective."

"Tell me why I texted you to meet me back here again?" Olivia muttered rhetorically.

"You were insanely wet and horny?" Alex offered helpfully, leaning in to flick the tip of her tongue over Olivia's swollen clit.

"God, that feels good," Olivia groaned, rolling her hips away from Alex's teasing mouth as she answered her phone. "What now, Elliot?" she grunted, thankfully managing to catch her partner's call right before it went to voicemail. Again.

"You sounded funny, and I wanted to make sure you were all right," said her Elliot, frowning at the strange timbre of Olivia's voice. She had answered his calls while asleep, while angry, while drunk, and while happy, but she had never sounded quite like this before. "Are you sick?"

Alex, who could hear Elliot's end of the conversation, had to contain her laughter as she focused her attention on pleasing her lover, not wanting Olivia to have an easy time of things. The detective chewed on the inside of her cheek, resisting the temptation to cry out. Alex was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Feeling a little... out of sorts..." she panted, trying to conceal her heavy breathing. Unable to stand any more teasing, she reached down and tried to pull Alex's head away. "Stop that," she growled down at her lover, covering the mouthpiece of her phone. Alex had never been very good at following orders unless it suited her, and she didn't let up, batting Olivia's hands away every time she tried to interfere.

"You sure you're all right over there?"

"F-fine," she stuttered as Alex's teeth scraped over sensitive skin.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeeeeeah," she screamed as Alex sucked hard against her clit and the blonde's fingers curled perfectly to hit her g-spot.

Now that was a sound Elliot had heard before - but it had always come from his wife, not his partner. "Is Alex there with you?"

Olivia put her hand over the mouthpiece again as Alex gently pinched her clit between dull teeth and rubbed purposefully against her spot. "God, so good," Olivia grunted, thankful that she'd been able to slip her thumb back over the mouthpiece to muffle her response. She took a deep breath before uncovering her phone and answering, "Um. Yeah. She is. You wanna talk to her?"

Alex laughed at her lover's offer as she muttered, "Not happening, Liv," around the bundle of nerves still suctioned between her lips.

"Are you...?" Elliot asked hesitantly. "I mean, is she...? You know what? Forget it. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kay!" Olivia squeaked.

"Have fun, partner," Elliot chuckled as he disconnected the call, suddenly eager to get home and see Kathy.

"Oh fuck," Olivia yelled as Alex, realizing that Elliot had hung up, increased the force and pace of her thrusts and sucks against her. "God, you are wicked."

"You like it," Alex retorted as she stilled her hand, leaving just her fingertips inside the brunette.

"Mmm," Olivia agreed. "But I will get you back for that one," she threatened.

Alex threw her head back and laughed. "I don't think you're in any position," she pumped hard and fast into her lover, "to make threats right now, Olivia."

Realizing she had already lost this battle, Olivia reminded herself that she still had plenty of time to recoup her losses and lost herself in the moment. Alex's fingers inside of her, Alex's lips gliding against flushed skin, kissing, nipping, sucking, it was all too much. "Gah... Alex, please! Make me come..."

"But Baby," Alex said, positioning her thumb over Olivia's clit so that she could move her lips, rolling over the hard bud with the soft pad of her thumb, "if you come, the score will be 3-1... you do want to win our little bet, don't you?"

"I. Don't. Care!" Olivia pleaded, both hating and loving how vulnerable Alex made her.

"I don't know." Glancing up at her detective, who was still mostly clothed, she took pride in the sight of two hard peaks straining through Olivia's cotton shirt. "You asked soooo nicely, Sweetie, but you might regret it later..." Olivia was beyond words. She could only make helpless whimpers, eyes half-lidded but unable to tear away from Alex's beautiful face. Watching Alex make love to her only intensified every touch.

"Alex, Alex, please..." were the only words that Olivia could latch on to as the attorney deliberately slowed her rocking fingers, drawing out every sensation. Alex was making her lose her mind, and she was loving every second of it.

"Mmm. I love how sexy my name sounds falling from your lips while I'm inside of you," Alex purred.

"Fuck!" Olivia gasped. "That's nice, Baby, but _please_ make me come now!"

"Demanding, aren't you?" Alex chuckled as she restarted her ministrations, slowly pumping in and out of her panting, writhing lover.

"Oh god, Alex," Olivia grunted, rocking her hips to try and draw the blonde's fingers deeper. "Please, Baby," she moaned.

"All in good time, my love," Alex promised as she again lowered her mouth to Olivia's clit, tenderly gathering the swollen nub between her lips and lightly flicking the tip of her tongue over it.

"Oh god," Olivia yelped.

"Mmm," Alex hummed against her lover, her pace purposefully slow and steady. She had every intention of drawing this out until Olivia literally passed out from the force of her release.

Olivia writhed under Alex's masterful touch, her body more alive than she could ever remember it feeling before. She hovered on the edge of the abyss, tiptoeing along the thin line between growing pleasure and blissful release. And the longer Alex held her there, right there on the edge, she began to care less and less about that explosive burst of ecstasy. She was trapped, held hostage by the gentle lapping waves of heaven that were rolling through her.

Trapped, that is, until Alex began curling her fingers on every down-stroke, purposefully dragging her fingertips across the brunette's spot and causing Olivia to buck up off the couch, absolutely desperate.

"Oh god, Alex," Olivia screamed, her grip on the blonde's hair tightening as her hips began rocking harder and faster against her lover's mouth.

Alex pulled back to watch her lover come undone, quickly slipping her left hand in where her mouth was against the brunette's clit and rubbing tight, firm circles against the nub. "That's it, Baby," she murmured softly. "God, you're so beautiful. Let go, just let go," she encouraged her lover.

"Oh god," Olivia gasped. "Right there, Alex. Fuck. Yes. So good. So close, please make me come. Please make me come. Oh fuck, Alex! God! Please baby, please baby, oooooooooooooooooooh!" she came undone on a scream.

"Fuck," Alex whispered as Olivia's walls clenched tightly around her fingers, holding her there, deep inside her convulsing lover. It was, perhaps, the most powerful orgasm she had given the brunette to date. "God, I love you, Liv," she murmured as Olivia's inner muscles loosened enough to allow her to slowly stroke out her lover's orgasm. "You're so beautiful," she whispered as she watched Olivia ride out the waves of pleasure that were rolling inside her, only pulling out when she felt the brunette's final tremors cease.

"Alex," Olivia moaned softly, her abdomen twitching slightly at the sudden emptiness the blonde's absent fingers created.

"Hmm?" Alex hummed, groaning softly as she pushed herself to her feet, her momentary discomfort from too much time spent on the hard floor lost as she took in Olivia's silly sated smile and half lidded eyes.

"I love you," Olivia murmured sleepily.

"Oh, Liv," Alex smiled adoringly at her completely sated lover. "I love you too, Baby. C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"M'kay," Olivia agreed with a completely uncoordinated nod. "Help me?"

"Of course," Alex murmured as she gathered the brunette's searching hands in her own and carefully helped Olivia to her feet. "Whoa there, Tiger," she chuckled as Olivia swayed dangerously.

"I'm okay," Olivia assured Alex as her grip on the blonde's hands tightened.

"That's good," Alex grunted as she helped Olivia down the short hall to her bedroom. "Here we go," she muttered as she helped Olivia down to the edge of the bed and quickly helped the brunette out of her shirt and bra.

"Thank you," Olivia said sleepily as she allowed the blonde to help her lay down.

"My pleasure, Love," Alex whispered, trailing her fingertips over the sleepy brunette's brow before leaning in and kissing her forehead tenderly.

She pulled the covers up over Olivia before tiptoeing out of the room to gather her purse and satchel. She wanted to stay the night, but she still had work to do and some of what she needed was back at her office. She scribbled a quick note on a post-it and stuck it to the television before she turned off all the lights, except for a small table lamp behind the couch. Alex made sure to lock up behind herself as she left, pleased with the fact that she was winning their bet, but more pleased with the knowledge that she had satisfied her lover completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Alex pressed the silver button of the automatic hand dryer with her elbow, letting her hands hang under the stream of warm, dry air and sighing. Although she appreciated the NYPD's attempts to be more environmentally friendly, they never got her skin completely dry. Deciding to use the excess water to smooth back her hair, she stared into the mirror. Maybe her eyes looked a little tired, but that wasn't new. Otherwise, she was ready to go out and conquer the world... or at least a Manhattan courtroom. But first, she needed to find Odafin Tutuola and make sure that he hadn't just ruined one of her cases by getting too physical with a suspect. Granted, the guy was a child molester, but that didn't matter with the threat of a lawsuit hanging over their heads.

Satisfied that her hands were (mostly) dry and that she hadn't left her purse behind, the lawyer headed for the door. However, she found herself face to face with a very determined looking Olivia Benson instead. The detective, who had closed the door behind her, was leaning against the wall and blocking her way. "Hey there," Alex said fondly, unable to resist stealing a glimpse of her lover's impressive figure. Olivia was truly a sight to behold, even in the precinct bathroom in the middle of a busy workday. "Do you need me for something? I'm actually here to chew out Fin this time, not you."

"Yeah," Olivia drawled, taking a step closer and getting into Alex's personal space. "I need you for something. You left me all alone last night after two orgasms... one of which was almost overheard by my partner."

"Oh dear," Alex said, not looking the least bit repentant. "I suppose you'll have to show more restraint in the future."

Olivia's lips curled in a predatory grin. "And the score for our little bet is currently not in my favor... I think I might need to fix that, Ms. Cabot."

"Do you now?" Alex challenged, arching a perfectly sculpted brow.

"I do," Olivia nodded, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a small square of paper. "Especially since I found this," she held the note aloft as evidence, "stuck to my television when I woke up this morning."

Alex looked at her hastily scribbled note: _A3 – O1_, and chuckled. "And?"

"Was it really necessary to leave me this," Olivia waved the post-it in Alex's face, "little reminder? Huh?"

"Wasn't sure if you'd remember or not," Alex shrugged.

"Oh, I remember," Olivia purred, stalking towards the attorney and placing a hand on Alex's hip, drawing her closer until they were nose to nose. She murmured her next few words against Alex's lips. "I remember every blissful moment of those two orgasms you gave me, and it's time for me to return the favor."

A little skeptical, Alex glanced at the door, worried that someone might come through and catch them. After the unfortunate incident with Petrovsky yesterday, she wasn't too keen on yet another public sexcapade. "Why don't we wait until we're at one of our apartments?" she said, cupping Olivia's cheek and giving her a soft kiss. "You know, Lena made some dry commentary from the bench concerning my hair..."

Olivia snorted with laughter. "You went before Petrovsky with sex hair? Are you brave, stupid, or just suicidal?" She paused. "Or maybe you're still scared that you're gonna lose our bet."

"I was winning at last count. You should be the one scared of losing."

"Maybe... but it's not over yet." Not giving Alex a chance to talk her way out of this, she pinned the flushed attorney against the bathroom door. It served three purposes: to trap Alex and make her submit, to heighten the blonde's arousal, and to prevent anyone from walking in on them with their combined weight. That way, no one would catch an accidental eyeful, and if they kept quiet, no one would catch an earful, either. Olivia was still a little embarrassed that her partner had overheard them (and probably the neighbors downstairs as well).

"Liv," Alex gasped at the brunette's sudden forcefulness. The shock of her back hitting the door was enough to push any doubts she had out of her mind, replacing them with the low thrum of desire. "Oh god," she moaned softly between hard, hungry kisses.

Olivia could tell from Alex's reactions that the blonde wanted this, wanted to be taken like this, right here, right now. But as she slid her hand up under the attorney's skirt, once again finding her fingers ghosting over the top of a thigh high stocking, she murmured, "can I?"

Alex bit her lip and nodded, moaning softly as she shifted her legs just a little bit further apart to allow Olivia more room. "The things you do to me, Olivia," she sighed, her grip on the brunette's shoulders tightening as she felt Olivia's expert fingers slip around the thin barrier of her panties.

Wanting even more, needing the attorney's complete surrender to her desire, Olivia gripped Alex's nearest wrist with her free hand, removing it from her shoulder and pinning it to the door. After yesterday's teasing, it was time for some payback, and she knew every single one of Alex's weaknesses. Alex had given her permission despite her doubts, and she was going to take advantage of it. "Mine," she said, sliding the circling fingers home with a quick push of her wrist, burying herself in clinging velvet. Alex's breath hitched. The sensation of being filled, stretched, as Olivia pinned her to the bathroom door was overpowering.

Without warning, Olivia curled her fingers forward sharply, scraping against the well-learned spot inside of Alex that made her melt into a helpless, trembling mess. Over the course of their relationship, the detective had learned exactly how to touch her. "Aah, not fair," she gasped, trying to move the wrist that Olivia had trapped against the flat surface of the door.

Olivia only smirked, staring into blue eyes clouded with need. "Paybacks are a bitch, Counselor." She curled her fingers again before starting a slow, pumping motion, letting her thumb fall into place over Alex's clit, brushing the shaft through its hood and making the attorney's already weak knees turn to water. She would have collapsed onto the tiled floor if Olivia hadn't been there to support some of her weight. "And right now... you're _my _bitch."

That snapped Alex out of the fog of arousal for a moment. "Hey!" she said, realizing that her hands were trapped and nipping at Olivia's shoulder instead. "Watch it, or I'll pay back your payback."

The detective laughed. "Fine, I'll rephrase... I don't think you're in any position," she pumped hard and fast into her lover, "to be making threats right now, Counselor."

Normally, hearing her own words tossed back at her would have made Alex even angrier, but the way Olivia was moving inside of her, coaxing her higher and higher, made her concentrate on other, more pleasant sensations. "God, Olivia," she moaned.

"You're close already, aren't you, Baby?" Olivia murmured playfully as she pushed in hard and rocked her thumb in tight circles against the blonde's clit.

Alex's eyes rolled back in her head and she nodded as she bit her lip to try and hold in the scream of pleasure that wanted to escape.

Olivia smiled, loving the sight of Alex primed and ready to let go. "What was that, Baby? I couldn't hear you."

"Fuck," Alex gasped as Olivia's fingers once again massaged that magical spot inside her with pinpoint precision. "Yes, Liv," she caved. "Close, so close."

"How close?" Olivia teased as she pulled out slowly, leaving just her fingertips inside Alex as she began twisting her hand from side to side, gently stimulating the blonde's sensitive opening.

"You know... how close..." Alex said, gasping for breath as Olivia continued to tease.

"Tell me. Tell me, or I won't give it to you." She knew that Olivia was in the driver's seat right now, but the detective would only move things along when she felt like it. No amount of begging from Alex would change her mind. In fact, the detective would probably enjoy the pleading and decide to torment her even more... God, why did she feel like Olivia had already been teasing her for hours when they had only been touching for a few short, stolen moments?

Alex did have two advantages. First of all, they were in the precinct bathroom, so Olivia couldn't leave her hanging for too long unless she wanted to get caught. Second, Alex was still in the lead, three orgasms to one, and Olivia had a lot of ground to make up... But what if she didn't? What if Olivia decided to be cruel and keep Alex on the edge - or, even worse, what if she stopped? Logic told her that Olivia wanted to get as many orgasms as possible from her before the end of the week, but the idea, the mere threat that Olivia might not finish what she had started was enough to send the words spilling from Alex's kiss-swollen lips. "So close, Liv. So close it aches." If Olivia wanted her to beg for it, she would beg for it. She would enjoy this one orgasm, a reward for her performance the night before, and then spend the rest of the week pleasing Olivia.

"Mmm. I bet it does ache, Baby," Olivia said, not changing the speed of her slow, deliberate thrusts inside of Alex. Obviously, she wanted more.

"You – you make me crazy. I need you."

"Yes, but _how_ do you need me, Sweetie?" Olivia prompted, a devious playful smile tweaking her lips. Alex gasped, rolling her hips forward in an attempt to force the brunette's fingers deeper. "Nuh-uh-uh," Olivia chuckled, stilling her hand inside her increasingly frantic lover. "Tell me, Alex. I want to hear you say it."

Alex leveled her gaze on her tormentor and said the words she knew Olivia wanted to hear. "FUCK ME," she hissed, no longer caring about anything other than achieving her release. "Fuck me, Liv. Please, Baby. Just make me come," she begged.

Olivia debated drawing their encounter out longer, but knew that she had already pushed their time alone as long she could. She relented and began thrusting into Alex, hard and fast and oh so gloriously deep inside her.

"That's it, Baby," Alex moaned loudly. Perhaps a little _too_ loudly.

Olivia smiled and dove in, eagerly claiming Alex's lips with her own, kissing her hungrily and swallowing every moan that fell from the blonde's lips as she came undone there in the precinct bathroom. Alex was lost in a world of pleasure. Nothing else existed except for her, Olivia, and the burning, unrestrained need between them. The heavy fullness, the edge of pain, the gentle brush of Olivia's hair against the side of her face as she leaned forward to drop slow, wet kisses onto Alex's lips. It was too much to bear. It was exactly what she needed.

Trapped against the door, Alex was too distracted to notice the loud bumping noise as their combined weight made the wood and metal lock shake. When Olivia tugged at her lower lip with sharp teeth, she let her head fall back against the door with a loud thud, exposing the line of her neck to the detective's exploring mouth. "You need to be quiet, Alex," Olivia whispered into her shoulder. "Someone might hear you." But she refused to let Alex regain even a shred of control, her thumb rolling furiously over the attorney's excited bundle of nerves, enjoying the way that Alex shook in her arms, trapped between her body and the door.

"Liv... Liv – please..." The normally verbose attorney could not come up with anything more profound than that. She really didn't care about being quiet. She couldn't think about anything except how badly she needed to come. How much she wanted Olivia to give her the release she had been straining for.

Olivia pulled away a few inches, just enough to allow her a good view of her disheveled lover. Alex's hair was ruined again, her skirt was riding up where Olivia's hand slid beneath the fabric, and her glasses were crooked. She was breathing shallowly, and a bright crimson blush crawled over her cheeks and upper chest, making her look even more delicious. Olivia smiled, proud of the needy state Alex was in... All because of her. "God, you're beautiful," she murmured, leaning in to run her tongue around the shell of the blonde's ear before whispering possessively, "and you're mine."

"Yours, Liv. All yours. Please, Baby," Alex begged.

Olivia smiled wolfishly before biting down on the blonde's earlobe.

"Fuck!" Alex moaned at the feeling of pleasure/pain that rocketed through her body from her ear and settled at her center.

"Come for me," Olivia ordered throatily, pushing through the burning in her forearm as she sought to drive Alex over the edge. "Come for me now, Alex."

Alex's rhythmic pants paused for a moment as her body locked down, every muscle tensing almost painfully before relaxing and beginning to roll with her pleasure. "Oh fuck, Liv," Alex gasped, trying to remain quiet but not quite accomplishing the task. "God. Liv. So good. Oh Liv," she chanted hoarsely, each exclamation punctuating every vicious spasm racking her body. She might have made a crack about yesterday's orgasm not being the best she'd ever had, but this one – this one was definitely up there.

Olivia felt herself clenching in sympathy as Alex rode out the waves of her release, but didn't allow too much room for enjoyment. While watching Alex come was exciting and beautiful, at least one of them needed to maintain some self-control. With a series of quick kisses, she made sure that the majority of Alex's screams were muffled. It was probably too late for them to avoid detection anyway. Fortunately, not many people used the women's restroom on this side of the building. "That was..." Like Alex, she struggled to find words to describe the powerful experience they had just shared.

"Yeah," Alex said breathily, still unable to balance without help from Olivia and the door. "That was." Instantly sensing Alex's need for some kind of comfort and reassurance, Olivia smiled and kissed the blonde attorney's head, which was tucked safely against her chest. When she tried to move her hand, Alex groaned in protest, silently urging her to keep her fingers where they were. "No... leave them."

"Baby, we have to get back to work. Someone's gonna notice we're gone..." 'If they haven't already,' her brain added silently. She didn't mention it to Alex, but she seriously doubted they had gotten away with having sex in a public bathroom without anyone being the wiser. Elliot was usually the one elected to go looking for her when she went missing, and he had already been unwillingly exposed to her sex life the night before. What was one more embarrassing moment between friends? She had enough blackmail material to keep Fin and Munch quiet, so she wasn't too worried about them... as long as Cragen stayed safely tucked away in his office, they would be fine.

"Mm-mm." Alex shook her head, refusing to accept that answer, and clung even tighter. "Stay."

"I wish I could, Baby," Olivia murmured, brushing her lips across Alex's forehead. "Believe me, but we're in the middle of the precinct and..."

Alex's head snapped up. "Oh fuck."

"Yeah," Olivia chuckled in understanding, keeping her fingers in place until Alex indicated that she was ready for them to be removed. "Did you forget where we were?"

"Olivia," Alex murmured, a half smile tweaking her lips as she looked deep into her lover's eyes, "if you'd stopped and asked me what my name was, I probably wouldn't have gotten it right on the first try."

"Well, I aim to please," Olivia replied softly. "So," she wiggled her fingers that were still encased in hot, wet velvet.

"Oh, right." Alex blushed adorably and nodded for Olivia to separate from her, a small hiss of discomfort escaping as the feeling of fullness disappeared.

Olivia kissed Alex's lips tenderly before pulling back, a regretful smile playing across her lips. "We really need to get back to work, Baby." She hated to be the one to force them out of their intimate cocoon and back into the world, but it was necessary.

"Yeah, I know."

Once they were cleaned up and put back together, Olivia gallantly held open the door that Alex had been pinned against only minutes before, allowing the blonde to exit the bathroom first.

Unfortunately, they had company waiting for them. Elliot Stabler, John Munch, and Odafin Tutuola were leaning against the wall a couple of yards away, arms folded across their chests and wearing identical expressions of amusement on their faces.

"Now this is truly a conundrum," Munch said as he watched the very pleased but embarrassed looking couple exit the women's restroom. At the sound of his voice, two heads jerked up, eyes wide with surprise and a little bit of fear. "I don't know which one of you to congratulate!"

"Probably Olivia," Fin said, giving Munch a good-natured shove. "I ain't ever heard a woman make sounds like that before."

"Why doesn't that surprise me, Detective Tutuola?" Alex drawled, giving him her iciest glare.

"Aw, c'mon, Cabot. Don't be a hater. You just got some!" Reluctantly, Alex's lips relaxed into a faint smile. It was too late to take anything back now.

Olivia hung back a few paces, more amused than embarrassed. After her humiliation the night before, she figured it was Alex's turn to take her medicine. However, she quickly changed her tune when Elliot stepped forward and gave her a deep, courtly bow. "All hail Olivia! Teach us your ways, oh wise one!"

Olivia stopped in her tracks and stared, slack jawed, at her partner. "What?"

"Please!" Munch scoffed. "By the sounds our lovely ADA was making, you are an absolute stud! As such, it is your responsibility to enlighten us poor fools and teach us your magic ways so that we might better ... serve," he chuckled, "our wives, girlfriends..."

"... Twenty dollar hookers," Fin interrupted with a grin as he punched his partner in the arm.

"Hey!" Munch argued. "I don't need to pay for it – I've got women lining up to get a piece of this." He waved at himself.

The boys' teasing pulled Alex out of her surprise and she smirked. "Yeah. They're lining up, and yet you're asking Liv for pointers."

Munch grinned. "Well, Counselor, more knowledge is _never_ a bad thing."

Alex was about to respond, but Olivia cut her off with a hand on her arm. "Alex, Baby, it's fine. Don't worry about it," she reassured the blonde before turning her attention to the three men before them. "All right, my eager apprentices, I will take pity upon you and the straight women of the world and teach you guys _some_ of the secrets of the Force. Who has a donut?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Slipping the magnetic house key into her back pocket, Olivia closed the front door to Alex's apartment as quietly as possible. For someone that dressed so nicely and carried herself like a princess, Alex's place was modestly sized and comfortable. Olivia didn't bother turning on the lights. She knew the way to the bedroom in the dark. Although she and Alex weren't officially living together yet, it wasn't due to fear of commitment or lack of interest. Neither of them could decide whether to keep one of their apartments or pick a new place together.

Quietly sliding out of her shoes and padding through the living room area in socked feet, she draped her jacket over the back of the couch and headed for the bedroom. Unfortunately, she and Alex hadn't found any time to spend together since yesterday afternoon. Olivia caught a case, which meant that all four detectives were questioning witnesses, pestering the guys in forensics to push their samples through faster, and hovering around Melinda while they waited for the good doctor's autopsy report. At least with dead victims, Olivia thought, no one had to be there to help them pick up the shattered pieces of their lives. That didn't make things any easier for their family and friends, though.

Thinking about family brought a small smile to Olivia's lips as she peeked into the bedroom, checking to see whether Alex was still asleep. The neon numbers on the digital clock said 3:22, but Olivia's internal clock was completely off and she was wide awake. Alex was huddled in a cocoon of blankets, sleeping on what she claimed was 'her' side of the bed. Neither Alex nor Olivia really had a 'side of the bed', since they usually ended up in a tangled knot of human limbs anyway by the time they woke up. Watching the deep, even breathing of her fair-haired girlfriend made Olivia choke up a little. Alex could be a stubborn mule, an empathetic advocate, a wild temptress, and even a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was absolutely beautiful, especially while she slept.

Wanting nothing more than to feel Alex in her arms, she quickly slipped out of her clothes and climbed into bed behind her slumbering lover. She smiled softly to herself as Alex subconsciously recognized her presence and the blonde rolled over to cuddle. "I love you," Olivia murmured, her words no louder than a breath, as she lightly pressed her lips to Alex's brow. Olivia felt her heart clench as Alex hummed happily in her sleep and snuggled in closer. She wasn't all that surprised when her adrenaline ran out and she fell asleep as well.

...

Alex smiled as she woke minutes before her alarm, finally realizing that she was no longer alone in bed. She had been worried about Olivia last night. The detective had been working so hard on their case that she only managed to steal away for one quick 'I love you, I miss you' phone call. But Olivia was here in bed with her now, and that warmed the ADA's heart more than she could properly express.

One of Olivia's arms was wrapped around her waist, and the other was tucked underneath her pillow, holding the soft material close to her cheek. Alex's smile grew wider as she gazed fondly at her sleeping detective. Olivia had stolen her pillow, and was probably holding it because it smelled like her. That pillow wasn't all the brunette had taken from her over the years. Olivia had also stolen her heart.

Glancing at the clock, Alex debated whether or not to disturb Olivia's slumber. On the one hand, the detective rarely got enough sleep, and a few extra minutes would probably do her a world of good. But... but there was a bet to win, and a dare from Abbie at stake, and mostly – mostly, she just wanted the comfort that touching Olivia always gave her.

Gently, Alex let her hands drift over strong shoulder muscles, trying to smooth away some of the tension that Olivia carried there, enjoying the feel of warm, naked skin. She didn't stir, dead to the world. Alex's soft smile transformed into a wicked grin. She was going to enjoy herself.

She leaned in close and ran her tongue over the slumbering detective's pulse point, lightly wetting the sensitive skin before puckering her lips and blowing gently across it. Olivia whimpered in her sleep and wiggled slightly at the sensation, but didn't wake. Alex bit back a laugh as she carefully shifted her weight and moved her mouth down Olivia's body so that she was hovering above the brunette's right breast. She held herself there for a second, savoring the moment, reveling in the sight, sounds, and smell of her lover before she closed that final distance and gathered the dark nipple between her lips, sucking lightly.

Olivia moaned softly as the blonde played at her breast, but didn't wake. Alex continued to suckle softly against the bud and carefully removed the detective's strong arm from around her waist. Trying not to shift her weight too much on the mattress, she began tracing patterns over Olivia's stomach, enjoying the way that the detective's skin, still warm from sleep, responded to her touch. Slowly kissing her way across Olivia's chest, Alex paused to nuzzle her lover's breastbone before switching to the other side, wrapping her lips around the neglected nipple. Olivia's eyes began to move behind her eyelids, but she remained miraculously asleep.

_Poor baby, she must be really tired,_ Alex thought, but didn't voice the words aloud. Her mouth was otherwise occupied, and she wanted to see just how far she could go before Olivia woke up.

A sigh from Olivia reminded Alex that she didn't want the game to end just yet, and she eased off, stopping the motion of her fingers on Olivia's torso, but continuing to tease the detective's nipple with soft, light brushes of her tongue followed by deep, gentle pulls.

Olivia moaned low in her chest and Alex smirked around the nipple between her lips. She abandoned her suction and began a steady rhythm of slow, feather-light flicks of her tongue against the captured tip, causing the brunette's breath to hitch.

_Hmm, I wonder?_ Alex mused as she gently released the nipple she had been playing with to begin laying a trail of butterfly kisses down Olivia's stomach, causing the toned muscles to flutter and twitch. She slowly moved down her lover's body, her breath cascading over Olivia's skin in hot, shallow pants, each barely perceptible brush of her eyelashes against toned olive flesh mere millimeters lower than its predecessor.

"Mmm, so good, Alex." Olivia's sleepy voice shattered the silence of the bedroom, freezing Alex in place.

Blue eyes flashed up to study the prone brunette, and Alex sighed in relief when she realized that Olivia was still asleep. _Which means she's having one _really_ nice dream,_ Alex thought as she resumed her movement down her lover's body. Flattered that her lover was thinking of her, she decided to offer even more encouragement. Carefully, she settled herself close to the foot of the bed, glad that Olivia had tossed off the sheets during the night. Alex moved slowly, brushing the side of Olivia's knee, letting her lover grow accustomed to the contact before gently easing her legs apart.

Olivia's eyes did not open. "Alex," she said again, mumbling the lawyer's name on a slightly shaky breath.

Alex willed her lover to stay asleep for just a little bit longer, removing her hands and watching carefully to make sure the detective wasn't waking up. Trying not to be impatient, she took the opportunity to look at Olivia, really look at her, and admire the wonderful woman that she was sharing her life with. The sight took Alex's breath away. Clear, even skin. Slender arms that were still strong enough to make her feel safe whenever they wrapped around her. Gorgeous breasts capped with dark nipples that were still hard from the attention they had just received. A smooth, flat stomach leading down to... Alex realized that she was touching Olivia again. Both of her hands had somehow ended up massaging the detective's inner thighs.

A soft sigh of pleasure told Alex that Olivia was still enjoying her dream. She tilted her pelvis upward, searching for pressure, some kind of relief. Alex decided to take pity on Olivia as she lowered her mouth to run the tip of her tongue up the length of the brunette's sex, lightly flicking it across the swollen bundle at her apex.

"Aaaaalex," Olivia whimpered, her hips rocking, seeking, searching for more of that elusive pleasing touch.

Alex smiled indulgently and lowered her mouth once more, repeating her earlier path through Olivia's rapidly pooling desire before laying another soft flick across the brunette's clit.

"Baby," Olivia's hushed plea tumbled out on a gasp.

Slowly, so incredibly slowly, Alex leaned in to wrap her lips around the nub, pulling it further into her mouth with a gentle suck. Olivia began writhing as Alex's tongue tapped against the sensitive point at a steady tempo. The detective's dream was obviously getting just as heated as her reality. Her inner muscles quivered with unreleased tension, hips pressing forward as her thighs spread even further apart, revealing as much of herself as she could to Alex's questing tongue.

Alex absolutely loved using her mouth on Olivia. The smell, the taste, it was perfect. Overwhelming. And Olivia was always so responsive, so comfortable with Alex's touch. Every swirl of her tongue, every soft kiss, every warm breath over heated flesh drew a different sound from the detective, a new reaction. Somehow, Olivia's body just knew hers. The soft noises coming from her dreaming girlfriend caused heat to blossom between Alex's legs, but she squeezed her thighs together, ignoring that for now. This moment was all for Olivia.

Wanting to feel more, Alex gently brought one of her hands to Olivia's entrance, circling with just her fingertips and gasping slightly at the wetness she found there. Dissatisfied that Alex's lips had left her clit, Olivia made a small noise of displeasure, shifting to try and find her lover's mouth again. Alex quickly remedied that problem, taking the hard bud back between her lips and lashing its tip as she slid inside of Olivia with one finger.

"Ooooooh," Olivia moaned, the pitch and timbre of her voice slightly different from her earlier as Alex's questing, probing finger pulled her out of her dream and into consciousness. "God, Baby," she murmured appreciatively, her eyes still closed as she moved a hand to tangle itself in messy blonde silk.

Alex hummed a distinctly muffled "good morning" against Olivia's clit as she kept her touch consistent with her earlier ministrations. Just because Olivia had woken up did not mean that she had any intention of picking up the pace of her loving. She kept her thrusts slow and deliberate and her sucks and flicks just as tender as she continued to gently steer Olivia higher and higher, lovingly pushing the brunette closer and closer to ecstasy.

"Mmm." Olivia rolled her hips against Alex's mouth in an attempt to force more pressure where she needed it. She wasn't sure how long the blonde had been making love to her while she slept, but judging by the pleasurable fire burning low in her belly, it must have been a while.

Seeing Olivia lost completely in the moment was exactly what Alex wanted. For now, at least, Olivia wasn't thinking about anything except how wonderful she felt. There were no victims, no perps, nothing beyond their sphere of intimacy and the feeling of Alex's mouth and fingers on her body. And Alex knew that Olivia deserved this brief sojourn from reality, which is why she set to her task with every iota of her legendary focus.

Focus that had Olivia grasping at the sheets and writhing in unbridled ecstasy. "Alex," Olivia said, voice cracking with the weight of her growing need. "So close."

Alex could tell that Olivia was close, but refused to speed up the gliding strokes of her tongue, refused to increase the force of her thrusts. She knew that while a firmer touch would shove the brunette over the edge immediately, bringing a climax that was hard and fast and nearly paralyzing, the softer touch she was employing would gently push Olivia higher and higher until her climax cascaded over her in never-ending waves. So she stayed her course, slowly sucking the brunette's clit, thrusting, rubbing, massaging warm velvet walls that clenched around her fingers with need.

Until with one long, slow stroke and a gentle caress of her tongue, she set Olivia free - flying over the edge with a strangled cry and an unintelligible moan.

Her orgasm wasn't fast or hard, but powerful in its own right as she shivered in release, clinging to Alex's hand and cupping the back of her head tight. Chest heaving, heart slamming against her ribs, Olivia felt herself go limp beneath her lover, completely drained. "Love you, Sweetheart," she slurred, shivering as Alex began dropping kisses on her thighs, scattering them over the swell of her hipbone and beside her navel. She stopped briefly to suck the tip of each excited breast, moving upwards with that talented tongue until she was nuzzling under Olivia's chin. Finally, their lips met in a long, sweet kiss.

"Mmmm... Love you, too," Alex said, reaching up to stroke a strand of damp hair clinging to Olivia's cheek. "Guess what?"

Olivia, who was still basking in the warm, fuzzy afterglow of her orgasm, responded with a sleepy: "what?"

"The score is 4-2."

The detective sighed. "Way to ruin the mood."

"And the alarm's going to go off in two minutes..."

Somehow, Olivia couldn't find it in herself to care. Her girlfriend, who happened to be the sexiest woman alive, had just woken her up in the most wonderful way. She wasn't going to complain. Her life was pretty much perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Alex leaned forward, resting her hands on the edge of her desk and wishing, not for the first time that evening, that she was back in bed making love to Olivia instead of here in her office, alone, reorganizing her notes and trying to come up with yet another methodically perfect plan of prosecution. She groaned softly as she put more weight on her hands, letting her head drop down as she rocked her hips back in a slow stretch that she hoped would relieve a little of the tension that had built up in her lower back during the course of the day.

Olivia stood frozen in the doorway as she watched Alex stretch, her tongue reflexively darting out to wet her lips as her hungry gaze drank in the sight of the ADA's long, lean legs and her firm, delectable ass. She could see the outline of the blonde's garters through the material of her skirt and she unconsciously licked her lips again as she quietly entered Alex's office and carefully closed the door behind her.

Alex sighed exhaustedly as she rocked forward out of her stretch and ran a tired hand through her slightly disheveled hair. She was so focused on what she was doing, in fact, that the quiet tumble of the lock on her office door barely registered. It wasn't until she felt Olivia's hands sliding over her hips and around her waist that she finally realized she wasn't alone.

When a familiar hand brushed her hair aside and soft, warm lips kissed the back of her neck, Alex did a full-body shiver. Suddenly, her backache wasn't bothering her as much and her heart was tripping along double-time. Olivia's touch, even her mere presence, always had a profound effect on the ADA.

"Well, hello there... still working?" Tucking her chin over Alex's shoulder, the detective peered at the paperwork covering the full desk. It was crowded, but Alex still managed to keep it somewhat organized.

Alex sighed. "Unfortunately. Closing arguments don't write themselves. Sometimes I wish I could just say, 'put the bastard away already, he's guilty!' and be done with it."

"It's getting late," Olivia purred, nuzzling Alex's cheek from behind. "Maybe you should take a little... break?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're losing our bet, would it?" Olivia ignored the question and placed another strategic kiss behind Alex's ear, pulling the slender attorney back to rest against her body.

Alex's eyes widened, and she gasped as she felt the unmistakable shaft hidden under the detective's pants. "Liv," she murmured, her voice lifting questioningly at the end of her lover's name.

"Hmm?" Olivia hummed, tightening her grip around Alex's waist and grinding her hips forward so that there would be no mistaking what she had in mind.

Alex's jaw dropped and her eyes fluttered closed at the implicit promise of what Olivia was offering. Every drop of moisture in her body flowed south the settle between her legs in a heated flood of desire. She wanted what Olivia was promising, she wanted to step away from her responsibilities for a moment and relinquish control, but her pride was hesitant to relent. "Is there something I can help you with, Detective?" she asked, rocking back into her lover.

"I think," Olivia argued playfully, "that what we have here is a case of _me _being able to help _you_, Counselor."

Normally, Alex thrived on being in control and controlling the situations around her, but sometimes... sometimes it felt so damn good, almost hedonistic, to give up that control, to let go of all the cares of work and life and just feel something for a while. And here was Olivia, pressing against her from behind, obviously packing, and offering to give her exactly what she wanted. But she knew Olivia had an ulterior motive. "I don't need any help. You just want to get in the lead," Alex said, trying to sound uninterested, but she gave herself away by subtly rocking back against the noticeable bulge underneath Olivia's pants. "I've been ahead ever since we started this bet, and I'm beating you by two right now."

But both of them knew that would probably change if Olivia went through with her threats - or were they promises?

"Hmm. Know what?" Olivia's hands, which had been resting on Alex's hips and pulling the attorney against her pelvis, loosened their grip slightly, just enough to slide up her stomach and begin unbuttoning her blouse from the bottom. "I don't care." Alex shivered, letting her head rest back against Olivia's shoulder as one hand slipped underneath her bra and began to knead her breast, making sure to capture her nipple between two fingers.

Alex bit her lip and fought to keep her chest from arching into Olivia's hand, struggling to stop her hips from rocking back against the taunting brunette again, because for all her talk, she didn't particularly care about the bet at this point, either. Totals and tallies were the furthest thing from her mind at that moment. Her entire consciousness was focused on the woman behind her and the things she could do. "Liv." The detective's name spilled from her lips on a groan as Alex's mind lost the battle with her body.

Olivia smiled victoriously and rolled her hips forward, pinching the nipple captured between her fingers as she leaned in close. "Hmm?"

Shuddering slightly at the smokiness of the detective's voice, Alex pulled her right hand away from the table that it had been resting on and moved it to cover Olivia's. She was done fighting, done resisting what she wanted and what her lover wanted to give. She hooked her thumb over the webbing of skin between the brunette's thumb and index finger and pushed it down, past her hips and over her thigh to the bottom edge of her skirt. "Liv," she pleaded as she guided the detective's hand up along her inner thigh.

"I do appreciate that you wear skirts to work," Olivia teased, kissing the crown of Alex's head and breathing softly. She allowed her hand to be led underneath the attorney's skirt, sharing Alex's gasp as they both cupped the heat between her legs, protected only by thin fabric that did very little to conceal Alex's excitement. "Is there any special reason?"

"W-what?" Alex's normally superior mind was completely fried. She couldn't keep track of what they were talking about. All of her attention was focused on the pressure of that torturous hand, which refused to remain still as it snuck beneath the elastic of her underwear.

"I think," Olivia drawled, sounding very pleased with herself, "that you wear them so I have... easy access... to feel how wet I make you. You probably wear stockings with garters instead of panty hose for the same reason." The thought of Alex purposely choosing outfits that she would enjoy made Olivia feel more than a little smug. Poor Alex's only response was a low whimper of need as Olivia's fingers played through her wetness, swirling and stroking her into a frenzy. Still pressing the line of her body tight against Alex from behind, Olivia tugged the attorney's skirt up, revealing the items in question. She bunched the skirt around Alex's waist and stepped back to enjoy the view of twin pale globes framed by black garters. "So sexy," she murmured appreciatively, wetting her lips instinctively as she drank in the sight.

Alex writhed under the heat of Olivia's gaze. She could picture the look of pure desire that was burning in the brunette's eyes so perfectly. "Liv," she moaned, rocking her body back in search of her lover's, wanting, needing the return of Olivia's touch.

Olivia's tongue darted out to wet her lips again as she trailed her fingertips up the back of the blonde's thighs, ghosting over smooth nylon and even smoother alabaster skin. "So beautiful," she observed as her fingertips brushed the swell of the blonde's ass and glided over the toned, firm muscle en route to the top of Alex's black panties.

Twin moans marked the moment sheer lace began to slide down creamy smooth skin. Slowly, tantalizingly, Olivia guided the fabric down, enjoying the moment, reveling in her lover's nakedness. Once the panties had cleared the blonde's thighs, Olivia let them go, allowing gravity to carry them to the floor. Alex kicked them carelessly away. She returned her hands to the perfect globes of Alex's cheeks, rubbing, massaging, and kneading the firm flesh under her fingertips as she stepped in closer once more, purposefully allowing the bulge under her jeans to rub against the exposed blonde's center.

"Mmm," Alex cried out as the rough fabric and the rigid length rubbed against her. Olivia didn't need any more encouragement. Quickly, she began working to rid herself of her own pants and underwear, wanting nothing in the way. She almost wished that she and Alex were in a bed, where they could be completely naked and feel nothing but each other's skin, but she had to admit that the spontaneity of having Alex in her office was appealing. Wanting to feel Alex's lips on hers, she gently turned the blonde's chin and leaned over her right shoulder, letting their mouths meet in a deep, long kiss that made both of their heads spin.

This time, when Alex pressed backwards into Olivia's pelvis, she felt the texture of warm silicone brush against her instead of fabric, and her stomach tightened with painful need. Abandoning all pretenses of disinterest, Alex shifted back greedily against the toy, begging for more. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more teasing, Olivia's teeth nipped the soft place where her neck met her shoulder, causing her body to seize up and shiver with want.

Alex's soft grinding motions were driving Olivia wild, but she tried not to let herself become overwhelmed. She brushed a kiss over Alex's soft hair, nuzzling the side of her cheek. "You get to make a decision right now, Babe." She paused to pepper the back of Alex's neck and shoulders with kisses. "You get to tell me how you want it. How you want me to take you." Alex let out a soft cry, but Olivia didn't stop whispering in her ear. "Whether you want it hard or soft... fast or slow... Standing up while I'm pressed against you, or bent over the desk... but once you decide, you're _all_ mine."

Alex tried to tell Olivia that she was already hers, but her voice caught in her throat. "Liv," she moaned plaintively.

Olivia rolled her hips into Alex once more, her breath falling across the blonde's ear in hot, heavy pants. "Just tell me what you want, Baby. What do you want?"

Alex's lust addled brain struggled to formulate a coherent sentence, but between the feel of Olivia's body pressed up behind hers and the brunette's lips next to her ear, she was on overdrive. She just needed Olivia. Needed to feel her, needed to be possessed by her.

Realizing the blonde's inner turmoil Olivia rocked gently into Alex's ass and asked, "soft?" before pulling back and really thrusting herself forward, "or hard?"

"Soft," Alex whispered, thankful that the detective realized her impaired mental state and was helping her through the decision.

"Soft," Olivia purred. "I like that," she confessed, running a wet tongue over the shell of the blonde's ear. "Good. So, where do you want me to take you slowly? Standing, or bent over your desk?"

Alex gasped at the onslaught of erotic mental images Olivia's smoky words called to mind. "Not standing, I don't think my legs will hold me. Over the desk," she answered, her voice rising with desperate need. "Liv, Baby, please!"

And when Alex begged, her pretty blue eyes staring longingly over her shoulder, how could Olivia refuse? Pressing one last kiss to the back of Alex's neck, Olivia bent the all too willing attorney forward over her desk, keeping her skirt well out of the way as she pressed a hand to the small of Alex's back, pinning her on top of the piles of paperwork she had been so consumed with earlier. Well, Olivia thought with a satisfied grin, she had Alex's undivided attention now, and it was going to stay that way for a long time.

Stroking the exposed skin presented to her, she let her fingers play through Alex's wetness, enjoying the way she shuddered at the dipping and swirling touch. Deciding that she was more than ready, Olivia held the length of the plastic toy in one hand, positioning it against Alex's entrance, teasing her. "If I have to ask you one more time..." Alex threatened, but she was not really in a position to argue with Olivia's tempo. The very tip of the shaft dipped in and out of her with a soft pop, never fully penetrating, but teasing all of the surrounding tissue until she wanted to scream.

Olivia laughed softly, knowing that she was driving Alex absolutely crazy. "I thought you wanted soft and slow, Baby," she teased, giving Alex's right cheek a light, playful slap and following up with a gentle squeeze and massage.

Alex flinched, but mostly at the unexpected noise. It hadn't hurt, but the burning ache in her lower abdomen certainly did, and Olivia refused to satisfy it. "I do, but not this slow!" In an effort to speed things up, Alex pushed her hips back, impaling herself another delicious inch on the length of the toy, but not enough, not nearly enough.

Olivia let her suffer for a few more moments, enjoying the sight of her gorgeous lover writhing beneath her, pinned by the pressure on her back. But she did want to please Alex, and so she slid another inch into tight, clinging warmth, almost swearing she could feel Alex's velvety inner walls squeezing and pulsing around her. It always amazed her how much she could feel even though the toy was not really a part of her anatomy. "You feel so good," she murmured encouragingly as she rubbed circles against the small of the blonde's back, finishing her thrust so the toy was embedded to its hilt.

A half-sob, half-moan was Alex's only coherent response as she felt the glorious friction of the shaft retreating, rubbing her perfectly, providing just the amount of delicious pressure against her clinging, clenching walls. A quiet whimper escaped her as Olivia began those slow, teasing, tortuously shallow thrusts once more. She wanted to beg, wanted to insist that Olivia resume her steady stroke, but she knew that neither action would do her any good. Olivia had every intention of driving her to the brink of madness before letting her go. Reluctant to just submit, she rocked her ass up to greet each thrust in a blind attempt to draw the fake cock deeper inside herself, and every time she was left empty and wanting.

Olivia fought back her own moan at the image of her lover pinned, primed, and oh-so-ready to let go. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of Alex's ass lifting a little higher into the air as she teased the blonde's opening one, two, ten more times before she pushed inside again in one tortuously slow thrust, rotating her hips at the end and causing the strap between her legs to rub her sensitized clit perfectly. "Fuck, Alex," she breathed, overwhelmed by the sensations bombarding her in that moment. She slid the hand that was positioned on the small of Alex's back to the blonde's side instead, drawing random patterns on her hip as she pulled out slowly, slowly, so fucking slowly it would have been painful if it didn't also feel so goddamn good.

Alex could only fist her hands under her forehead as her body rose higher and higher. But as amazing as this felt, it wasn't going to be enough to push her over the blissful edge into release. "Liv, Baby," she pleaded, her voice cracking under the weight of her need as she rocked herself back against her lover.

"What do you need, Baby?" Olivia asked, loving the sexy huskiness of Alex's voice when she was worked up like this.

"You. Just you." But unfortunately, while Olivia's agonizingly slow trusts inside of her felt absolutely wonderful, they weren't going to make her come. And Olivia knew it. Damn her. Was the detective really going to make her say it? "My clit. Please, Liv... I need your hand."

The detective's wandering hand immediately slid beneath the front of Alex's bunched skirt, reaching between the attorney's legs. Her hips stopped, leaving the toy half-embedded in Alex's quivering flesh and causing the ADA to cry out in discomfort and disappointment. Briefly, Olivia rubbed around Alex's entrance, feeling where the toy penetrated her before gliding up, slowly up, and flicking her hard point, making it swell beneath its hood as her fingers started a slow, gentle circling meant to drive Alex insane.

"Aaah...There. Right there..." Alex sighed in relief, and then cried out in need as her inner muscles locked up, almost refusing to let the length of the toy go as Olivia resumed her thrusting. However, a few whispered words of reassurance had her relaxing again, and soon Olivia was back inside of her, all the way inside of her, and it felt so good that her skin started to burn and her breath came in uneven, shallow pants. "Liv, Liv, Liv..."

"Shh," Olivia soothed as she kept her fingers slow and gentle. "I know, Baby," she murmured as sped up the pace of her fingers and canted her hips forward at a speed that was still slow, still gentle, still maddeningly tender, but also marginally more forceful than any of her earlier strokes.

"Oh God," Alex gasped, her body responding gloriously to the brunette's actions. Her legs were beginning to tremble under the weight of her impending release, her body was buzzing with the force of her building climax. She knew she was close, so close to the edge, and she writhed atop her desk as Olivia continued to slowly, so incredibly slowly stroke her to the precipice of ecstasy.

Olivia bit her lip and fought back her own building orgasm as she focused on keeping her movements long, slow, and deep. Her fingers were practically flying over Alex's straining, throbbing clit - teasing, rubbing, flicking, massaging the sensitive point in varying speeds and patterns. The only thing that remained fixed was her soft, feather-light touch. Alex's quiet moans, gasps and cries of pleasure were spurring her onward, practically begging her to just finish already - but the ADA asked for slow, and Olivia was determined to give it to her, no matter how much it drove each of them insane with need.

Alex struggled to quiet her cries as Olivia continued to work against her, each stroke pushing her that much higher, every flying circle over her clit winding her that much tighter until she thought she would snap. "Liv, Baby," she gasped, her hips rocking, rolling, bucking, seeking that elusive final contact that would push her over the edge.

Knowing that Alex was there, right there, primed and ready to let go, Olivia thrust in just as slowly as before, but this time punctuated her thrust by pinching Alex's clit between her thumb and forefinger.

And that was all Alex needed. Her body tensed against her desk, pinned by the weight of her lover against her back, and she was swept away by the seemingly never-ending waves of pleasure that rolled through her. Olivia kept moving, wanting to extend her lover's release for as long as possible, not letting either of them relax until every last pulse had faded into quiet shivers. Kissing the back of Alex's neck once again, she gently began removing the length of the toy, causing the limp form of the attorney to groan with displeasure. "Hey there," she said, combing her fingers through Alex's messy hair, "welcome back."

"Ummm," was all Alex could manage to say. For the moment, she was completely wiped out.

"4-3," came Olivia's soft voice against her ear. "I'm catching up. You'd better get that pretty ass of yours in gear," she gave the aforementioned body part a playful squeeze, "if you want to stay in the lead."

"Mm." At the moment, Alex couldn't come up with a witty retort. Olivia had won this round, but Alex wouldn't remain complacent for long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Carefully, Alex tried to push herself up off the desk. Her knees were very weak, but eventually she managed to find her balance. When she began to sway, Olivia hurried to catch the wobbling attorney in her arms. Leaning forward, she rubbed her nose lightly against Alex's in an Eskimo kiss followed by a soft peck on the lips. "There you go," she said, helping Alex over to the couch against the wall. "Let's sit down for a minute." Even though it was a little uncomfortable walking with the recently used extension between her legs, Olivia managed to get both of them safely onto the couch without mishap.

"Ooooh," Alex sighed as she settled into the couch, her exhausted body automatically curling into her lover's, seeking the closeness, the comfort of a warm body pressed up against her own.

Olivia smiled softly as she combed her fingers through blonde silk, patiently waiting for her lover to truly return to earth. "How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"Hold me," Alex whimpered as she reached out and drew Olivia's other arm around her waist.

"Of course," Olivia acquiesced, dropping a gentle kiss to Alex's brow as she more fully embraced her lover. "Better?"

Alex nodded, lifting her chin to press her lips to the underside of the detective's jaw. "Thank you." And she was better, infinitely so. Just like every other time Olivia held her, the world slipped away until she was left feeling content and loved.

"My pleasure." Olivia shifted slightly in her seat, trying to get comfortable without having to stand and remove the toy she was still wearing. Her efforts grew more and more difficult as Alex's lips continued to press wet kisses along the column of her throat. One of the blonde's hands managed to work its way under her shirt.

"I love you, Liv," Alex hummed as she palmed Olivia's breast possessively, earning a soft, appreciative gasp from the brunette that only served to spur her onward. "So much," she breathed against wet flesh as she moved to straddle her lover.

"I love you, too..." Olivia started to say, but her voice trailed off as the weight and movement of the body in her lap distracted her. The mouth against her neck didn't help the situation, either. Alex seemed to be perking up, and she was clearly not ready to end their little game yet. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"You didn't come yet," Alex pointed out, tweaking Olivia's nipple through the fabric of her shirt. She quickly decided that her detective was wearing far too many clothes, and hurried to correct that oversight by gripping the hem of Olivia's shirt and pulling it up over her head.

Olivia obediently lifted her arms. "I'm not sure I want to. You're still winning." Something struck her as she thought back over the previous three days to verify the score. "The door's locked, right?" she asked. "We've already made our sex life a little too public for my tastes."

"All's fair in love and war," Alex said, nipping Olivia's jaw. "And yes, the door is locked. You locked it when you came in."

"Did I?" Olivia was too dazed to recall. Any memories she might have recovered only flew farther away as Alex's head dipped down to take the tip of her right breast in between eager lips, lashing with a torturous tongue. "Aah... Alex..."

"Hmmm?" Alex inquired as she sucked the captured nipple further into her mouth, leaving Olivia writhing and arching to meet her. One of the detective's strong hands tangled itself in her hair as the other gripped her hip with needy desperation.

"I... you... ooooooh." Any further thoughts on the matter were lost to Olivia as she felt Alex slowly lower herself back onto the silicone appendage still strapped to her hips.

Alex released the captured breast with a wet pop as her body swallowed the length of the toy. She smiled devilishly as she ground her hips in a slow circle, smoothing the hair off of Olivia's brow with her hand before using it to cup the brunette's face tenderly. Delighting in the amount of need evident in Olivia's smoldering eyes, she leaned in to speak against the brunette's parted lips. "You feel _so _good inside me, Olivia."

Olivia tried to regain some of her composure, but it was too late. The sight of Alex's hips rising and falling on the shaft of the toy was too much. Even when she closed her eyes, she could feel the brush of Alex's hair against her cheek, the blonde's breasts rising and falling, purposely pressed into hers, and there was that voice in her ear. Her plan to drive Alex crazy was backfiring.

But it wasn't too late. Pressing kisses around the ADA's mouth and chin, Olivia sucked and nibbled on Alex's lower lip as her hands found two perky breasts, squeezing and kneading the way she knew Alex liked best, occasionally pausing to tweak both excited nipples. She almost wanted to bend down and taste them, but she couldn't bear to tear her lips away from Alex's and break their kiss. That delectable prize would have to wait for a little while. She let out another groan as Alex rotated her hips on the next downstroke, making the strap between her legs rub against her and coaxing more wetness from both of them.

Knowing that Alex already had the advantage because of her first orgasm, Olivia tightened the muscles of her lower back and thighs and shifted up, becoming a more active participant. She thrust forwards, sinking deeper inside of her lover, changing the angle so that the front of the shaft grazed the tip of Alex's excited clit. The resulting gasp and shiver told Olivia that her plan was working. "That's it, Baby," she murmured, giving Alex's breasts another friendly squeeze. "You look absolutely gorgeous right now."

Alex's eyelashes lowered to brush her cheeks as Olivia hit that spot inside of her, so deep inside of her, the one that always made her fall to pieces. And then she brushed over it again. And again. Alex's breath hitched. Her girlfriend was wicked, and she knew exactly what she was doing. Her eyes snapped open as she pushed herself onward, meeting each of Olivia's thrusts with one of her own. Their pace against each other steadily grew more and more frantic as Alex's hands moved to grasp Olivia by the shoulders, using the stability of the touch to force herself down harder. "Mmm, so good," she growled, grinding her hips down hard.

Olivia began to grunt softly with the effort of thrusting up into her lover, the muscles of her legs and ass burning from the exertion. She pushed through the burn and continued to play with Alex's breasts, massaging the firm mounds roughly as her fingers pinched and tweaked the blonde's nipples.

"Liv," Alex gasped, leaning in and recapturing Olivia's lips in a hungry kiss as she increased the pace and force of her movements against her lover. The little voice in the back of her head became quieter and quieter in the growing shadow of her need until she gave and surrendered herself to the electric sensations roiling inside her.

Olivia knew the exact moment that she won their little battle. She could tell by the soft gasp that escaped when Alex broke their kiss, leaning in to touch their foreheads together as she pushed herself harder and faster along the length of the shaft. "Fuck, Baby, so good," Olivia panted as she stared deep into Alex's stormy blue eyes, drowning in their dark, lustful depths as she, too, slipped beyond the bounds of reason and fell victim to the overpowering sensations Alex was eliciting within her.

"Ahhmmff!" The detective tried to call out Alex's name, but the attorney stole a kiss and swallowed her cries, muffling the sound so that no late evening visitors to the courthouse would get a show. They had already done enough of that for one week. With one last, unsteady jerk of her hips, Olivia collapsed backwards onto the sofa, letting Alex fall on top of her. She didn't mind the extra weight, welcoming the attorney's warm body as it pressed into hers, both of them breathing heavily, skin slicked together.

"Oh God," Olivia mumbled, sure that she could see stars swimming behind her eyes. "Are we dead?"

"Dunno," Alex said, her throat dry from all the sounds Olivia had coaxed from her. She realized that the detective's hands were still on her breasts and shuddered as they gave another playful squeeze. Her inner muscles twitched in response, and she groaned. Even though she felt deliciously stretched and well loved, the shaft inside of her was also starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Baby?"

Reading the ADA's mind, Olivia gently withdrew the length of the toy from inside of her lover, trying to be as gentle as possible. Alex let out a few soft noises of discomfort, and maybe lingering pleasure, but quickly settled back into Olivia's arms. "You've got a nice hickey on your neck there," Olivia pointed out, tracking a purple mark where Alex's shoulder curved up and ran into the line of her throat.

"I've got cover-up somewhere... but I don't think I can walk. Carry me."

Olivia snorted. "That's assuming _I_ can walk... You're entering facts not in evidence." There were a few moments of content silence as they held each other, recovering from their mutual exhaustion. "Alex, Hon, where are we going to clean up?"

"The nearest restroom is at the end of the hall by the elevators."

"Oh, goody," Olivia drawled. "And we both look like we just had a marathon sex session in your office with a strap-on."

Alex nodded, too exhausted to respond to her lover's dry humor. "Pretty much."

"At least the guys won't be outside the door asking for pointers this time."

"Mmm," Alex agreed, "but that little tongue demonstration thingy you did with the donut was hot."

Olivia chuckled at both the memory of her lecture and the usually eloquent attorney's choice of words. "Thingy?"

"What can I say, Detective?" Alex purred, a small measure of her usual spunk returning as she pushed herself up off of Olivia's lap. "You screwed my vocabulary right out of me."

Olivia laughed loudly as she held Alex's arms, steadying the blonde as she got to her feet. "God, I love you."

Alex smiled as she began to put herself back together. "Love you too," she murmured as she pushed her skirt back down over her hips before moving to straighten her shirt, which was half unbuttoned, and completely untucked. Once everything was as good as it was going to get, she returned her gaze to Olivia, who had yet to move from her position on the couch, still gloriously naked with the toy phallus strapped to her hips. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Olivia mumbled, shaking her head slightly to clear the fog that had developed.

"Not that you don't make an absolutely gorgeous accessory to my office, because you do, but are you planning on getting dressed so we can go clean up or do you want to just strut down there in your birthday suit?"

"I don't strut," Olivia retorted as she pushed herself up off the couch and unbuckled the harness, letting the silicone appendage fall to the rug before she went hunting for her clothes. Once she was dressed, she held her arms out for inspection and asked, "ready?"

"Pick that up." Alex nodded at the sex toy still on her rug.

Olivia frowned as she looked from the strap-on to Alex, and back again. "And put it where?"

"I don't know – somewhere that isn't visible to anybody who walks in the door."

"Fine," Olivia grumbled as she leaned down to pick up the toy. "Fuck, that hurts." She looked around the room before shaking her head and stashing it under her coat. "Ready."

Alex nodded and crept over to the door, opening it a crack and looking both ways to make sure the corridor was empty before motioning Olivia over. Olivia smiled as she followed the cautious blonde past closed doors and empty desks, feeling like they were in a bad spy movie. They stopped outside the women's restroom and Alex paused for a moment, slowly turning the knob and opening the door. Olivia tailed her into the room and, after only a handful of steps, ran right into the blonde's back. Surprise kept her quiet as she peeked around Alex's shoulder to see what had given the ADA such pause.

Not what. Whom.

"Hi Liz," Olivia croaked.

"Why hello, Detective Benson. Alexandra..." An equally surprised Elizabeth Donnelly looked back and forth between the police officer and her ADA, a slow smile forming on her lips as she studied the two embarrassed women, who were looking decidedly worse for wear. Their clothes were wrinkled and hung awkwardly on their bodies. Both sets of lips appeared swollen and well kissed. Alex had several bright marks on her neck, and Olivia had her fair share of hickeys as well. On top of all that, both of them had messy hair. Petrovsky had shared an interesting story about Alex's hair in her courtroom earlier that week, but Liz had dismissed it. She could hardly imagine her subordinate appearing for a bail hearing looking anything less than perfectly put together. Obviously, she had been mistaken.

"Hello," Alex said, desperately wishing for the power to disappear. Turning invisible sounded really good right now. "Olivia and I were just..."

"Discussing a warrant, I'm sure," said Liz, raising her eyebrows. She definitely had to tell Lena about this later.

"Just some paperwork," said Alex, ducking her head as she tried to adjust her shirt. The buttons weren't lined up correctly. Olivia wanted to reach out a hand and offer comfort, but decided that she didn't want to make the situation worse.

Donnelly gave Alex a deep stare. "I'm not sure I care to know what kind of paperwork." The crimson flush that spread across Alex's cheeks confirmed her guess. Oh well, she thought. With the amount of time Alex spent working at that desk, she might as well have some fun there, too. Her second husband had interrupted her at work once in a while. However, that didn't mean she was going to let Alex off the hook. "By the way, have you made a deal with Mr. Halverston yet?"

"Um, no," Alex stuttered, trying to regain her composure.

"Who?" Olivia asked dumbly. Right now, she was so embarrassed that she could barely remember her partner's name, let alone any of the cases they were working on.

"The Wall Street tycoon that was caught having _sex in public_..." Elizabeth Donnelly dragged out the last three words to emphasize her point.

Finally gathering the courage to pass Liz and enter the bathroom, Alex stopped at the nearest sink and soaped her hands. She still needed to clean up, and if her boss wanted to tease her, she would just have to do it while Alex washed. "The one with the prostitute," she clarified for the mostly mute, dumbstruck Olivia. "You want his financials because you think one of his employees is involved in kiddie porn."

Olivia just nodded. She would have agreed that the moon was made of cheese if Alex told her to.

Rather enjoying toying with the women, Liz decided to spur things on a bit further. "Yes, you and your Captain do still want those documents, don't you?"

"Mmm." Olivia nodded distractedly as she desperately tried to remember the details of that particular case.

Liz laughed softly at Olivia's obvious bewilderment as she returned her full attention to her ADA. "Alexandra, I do believe you've fucked every cogent thought right out of your detective."

"What?" Alex turned away from the sink sharply, water and soapsuds flying off her hands in an arc as she turned to face the smirking EADA.

"Please," Liz scoffed as she pumped out a length of paper towel for the spluttering young blonde. "It's not like there are many of us who haven't reenacted the old 'take me on top of the desk' fantasy."

Alex could only gape at her boss, her jaw flapping uselessly like a fish out of water as her mind struggled to come up with any sort of appropriate response to Liz's statement.

"Wow," Olivia mumbled, adding yet another completely unhelpful single syllable word to the conversation.

Liz smirked at Olivia, who still had yet to move from her position just inside the doorway, before pushing past the frozen brunette to leave. "Oh!" She stopped and turned with one hand on the door as if she had suddenly remembered something important. "And, judging by this little encounter, I wouldn't recommend sneaking in a quickie before court, Alex," she informed the blonde with an airy wave of her hand. "The poor girl doesn't recover fast enough to do you any good on the stand." And with that, she left the restroom, leaving two completely gobsmacked women behind her.

After a few moments of silence, Alex cut her gaze to her still frozen girlfriend. "Did … did that just happen?"

"Mmm," Olivia nodded dumbly.

"Can you complete a sentence that has more than one word, or sound, in it?"

Olivia stared at her lover for a moment before finally moving from her spot by the door to walk over to the sinks. She caught Alex's eye in the mirror and shook her head. "Nope."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Saturday morning found Alex standing at her desk in a position similar to the one Olivia had caught her in the night before. The handsome detective had been called out to a scene in the middle of the night, and Alex was taking advantage of her time alone to try and finish the work that Olivia had interrupted the night before. She ran an exhausted hand through her hair and gratefully tore her eyes away from her notes as her cell beeped with an incoming text. Thankful for the distraction, she picked up the phone. A quick glance at the screen showed that the message wasn't from Olivia, as she had expected, but from Abbie Carmichael.

**What's the score?**

Alex's brow furrowed in disbelief, thinking that there was no way Abbie could have heard about the bet. _What score?_ she typed back hurriedly.

**Between you and Benson. Who's winning?**

"You gotta be kidding me," Alex muttered. _You know about that?_

**Duh. I know everything.**

"Of course," Alex mumbled. _Who told you?_

**Stabler. And Donnelly might have mentioned something about catching you with your pants down... metaphorically speaking.**

Alex contemplated smacking her head onto the top of her desk for a moment before she finally replied, _Fuck me._

**That's what Donnelly told me Liv did, yes.**

Alex groaned. She could picture perfectly the smug grin Abbie was undoubtedly sporting after delivering that line. _Har, har._

**So, who's winning?**

_Why do you want to know?_

**Because I got in on the pool Stabler and the boys at the precinct are running.**

_What? They're betting on us?_

**Alex, they bet on everything. I think Liz and Petrovsky are in on it too.**

_Wait, what?_

**Hey! I'm bored … wanna meet for coffee?**

Alex looked down at the doodles littering her legal pad and figured a break might be just what she needed to jump-start her brain. _Um. Sure. Where?_

**Little shop across the street from the courthouse?**

_No – too many ADAs._

**Heh – that's right. Okay, how about Shenanigans?**

_Is that even a real place? It sounds like something you made up._

***sigh* Yes, it's real. Google map it and I'll meet you there in forty five.**

...

Forty-four minutes later, Alex was sitting by the window at Shenanigans, a rather quirky coffee shop in the middle of Manhattan's shopping district. Valiantly ignoring the loud tourists trying to find their way around, she kept an eye out for Abbie Carmichael, whom she hoped would arrive on time for a change instead of making her wait alone in an unfamiliar establishment. Just as another minute ticked by on her cell phone's display, she saw a familiar, dark-haired woman heading towards her with her trademark swaying hips and dimpled smile. No one could deny that Abbie knew how to make an entrance.

"Howdy," the Federal Prosecutor said, taking a seat across from Alex at the small table and draping the strap of her purse over the back of her chair.

"Right on time," Alex admitted, sounding a little cross. She had been looking for an excuse to complain to her friend.

"Go get your coffee, Cabot, and put some sweetener in there! Lord, I don't know why you're so sour when you've been getting fucked senseless by Benson all week." She shot Alex a wicked grin as the blonde stood up from the table. "What was the score again?"

Alex glowered in return. "I'll tell you over my dead body," she mumbled, clicking over to the counter to place her order now that Abbie was there to watch her purse and reserve their table. Caffeine sounded wonderful right about now.

"Get me my usual!" Abbie called after her a little too loudly, causing the people in the nearby vicinity to lift their heads.

Alex sighed. "Fine, but you're paying for it!"

Another five minutes, and she was back with two coffees, placing one in front of her friend and taking a long draft of the other. She closed her eyes, letting the cup warm her palms, and made a sound of pleasure in the back of her throat. Abbie laughed. "You've been havin' too much sex this week, Cabot," she said, stirring her own coffee even though the cream was already blended into the brew. "You're making orgasm noises over coffee."

Alex raised one eyebrow over the frames of her glasses. "That was not an orgasm noise," she said firmly. "You have no idea what I sound like when I'm having an orgasm, and you never will. By the way, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Abbie looked intrigued, and for a moment, Alex wondered if asking her for a suitable dare was really a good idea... but it was too late to back out now.

"Since you already know about the bet, I guess it won't do any harm to tell you that you're in charge of picking a dare for the loser."

Abbie chuckled gleefully. "Oh, the things that have popped into my mind already. Alex, honey, sugar, darlin', babycakes, you better hope you win."

"I know. But, just so you know – there is no nudity allowed," she smiled in spite of herself at Abbie's obvious annoyance with that stipulation, "and it has to be legal."

"Really?" Abbie whined. The blonde ADA's conditions ruled out half of her ideas already.

Alex nodded definitively. "Mmhmmm." She was about to say more when her phone beeped with a new text. A small, involuntary smile tweaked her lips when she saw that the sender was Olivia.

"Message from lover girl?" Abbie drawled playfully as she reclined back in her chair, smiling to herself at Alex's distracted nod in response to her question. Her soft smile turned into an impish grin as she noticed the faint but obvious blush tinting Alex's cheeks as she read whatever message her girlfriend had sent. "Benson's not sending you dirty pictures, is she?"

"Wha… no, nothing like that." Alex casually moved her phone to her lap so she could type out her reply with a modicum of privacy.

Abbie studied her old friend's face and knew that something sexual was being sent via cellular airwaves. Alex, bless her heart, could talk a good game – but the poor girl couldn't come close to backing it up. "Alexandra Rose Cabot," she chided. "Are you, the ADA for the sex crimes division of the NYPD, sexting your lov-ah?"

"What?" Alex frowned. "No. Of course not."

"Alex, do you think I'm stupid? You can put your boots in the oven, but that don't make 'em biscuits. You should know better than to lie to me."

"I wasn't lying," Alex grumbled. "I haven't sent Olivia any sexts."

And it was almost the truth. The blonde ADA hadn't sent Olivia any sexual messages... yet. But that didn't mean Olivia hadn't sent her a few naughty suggestions. The last message on her phone's display read: _'If you were here, I would lick you until you couldn't remember your name.' _So far, Alex had gotten away with playing flirty and coy, reminding Olivia that she was out for coffee with Abbie, but the detective was determined.

"Cabot? Earth to Cabot... come in, Alex. Where are you, the moon?" Abbie said, disrupting a rather pleasant mental image of Olivia's head between her legs. Alex groaned, although she wasn't sure whether the sound was one of arousal or disappointment at having her fantasy interrupted. "Ah, welcome back, sweetie pie. So, have you sent Olivia any naughty pictures?"

Alex took another sip of her coffee, enjoying the warmth it spread through her stomach, although part of that was probably from Olivia's messages and not the drink. "No. I think you'd notice if I put the phone under the table. Even you aren't that stupid." Abbie chose to ignore the playful insult. "Why?"

"Because you never know where they might end up..." The Texan winked.

"Psh. You think Olivia would put naked pictures of me up on the Internet? She's way too honorable for that. Plus, I'd kill her."

"Who said anything about Olivia? I was talking about me." Abbie grinned, showing a row of perfect white teeth. How she kept them that way baffled Alex, since the blonde had seen her friend drink more coffee than the entire squad at the 1-6. "I can be very sneaky, you know."

"I do know," Alex conceded. "All too well, in fact. But, enough about me – what's new with you?"

"You're not going to tell me who's winning your bet, are you?"

Alex shook her head. "I already told you I wasn't. How's Serena doing?" She knew the topic of the brunette's on-again, off-again girlfriend would buy her a few moments to send a quick note back to Olivia. _'You would have to arrest us both if you did that where I am right now.'_She smirked as she set her phone face down on her lap and turned the full weight of her gaze onto the suddenly introverted Texan. "Have you seen her lately?"

"Indeed I have," Abbie nodded slowly.

"And?" Alex asked, picking up her phone, which buzzed with Olivia's response. _'I was thinking something more along the lines of you spread across your kitchen island, naked, sweating, writhing beneath me.' _Hmm, that certainly sounded like a fun way to spend a Saturday night.

Abbie, who had noticed her friend's inattentiveness, smirked. "What's that one say?"

"Nothing, Olivia's interested in an island vacation at some point in the near future." Alex dismissed Abbie's question as she typed back, _'Mmm. Sounds good. But I suggest we use my bed so I can bury my face between your legs while you lick me.'_ She looked up again after she finished. "So, Serena?"

"Serena can wait," said the dark haired attorney, eyeing her friend suspiciously. Trying not to be too obvious, she let her gaze flick to the phone in Alex's lap. She would have to keep her eye on that little thing... if she was lucky and the timing was right, there might be a way for her to get her hands on it. Meanwhile, she would settle for baiting her easily flustered friend. "So, I think the reason you don't want to tell me who is winning the bet is because you're losing and don't want to admit it."

Abbie knew she had scored a point when a tiny wrinkle of concern appeared on Alex's smooth forehead. "Not necessarily," she said. "The reason I haven't told you could just be that it's none of your business." She raised her voice a little on the last words, causing the people at the table next to them to look up. Alex ignored them, but made a mental note to be quieter. She wasn't in court and there was no need to project her voice. Still glaring at Abbie, the buzz of her phone receiving an incoming text message surprised her. Almost knocking over her cup in her hurry to pick up the phone, she made sure to tilt the screen away from the curious Abbie's gaze with one hand as she steadied her coffee with the other.

'_If we were in a bed, I would tie your wrists. That way, I could use my mouth on you for as long as I wanted.'_

The: 'and there would be nothing you could do about it' was implied. Alex shivered.

"Another one?" Abbie said. "You seem to be enjoyin' yourself. Maybe that's the key to winning the heart of the fair Serena. I'll just send her dirty text messages."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sure, you do that. Tell me how far you get." She used the keypad on her phone to type a response to Olivia. _'You talk a big game, but is that mouth good for anything else?'_

...

Across town in a battered, unmarked police cruiser, Olivia chuckled lightly to herself, unable to believe that Alex was actually daring her to go ahead and tie her pretty wrists to the bed. Of course, the ADA was almost always arrogantly confident – some might call her 'cocky', but that seemed like an oxymoronic description to use when describing a lesbian as far as Olivia was concerned – but to have the gall to actually dare her to do it?

"What's going on with the wife?" Elliot asked, a decidedly amused smirk on his face as he watched his partner's demeanor change from playful, to shocked, to determined.

Olivia turned to Elliot and grinned, ignoring the wife comment. "She's just being a little feisty," she answered cryptically as she considered her next text. It needed to be something… something… damn near orgasmic.

"Oh," Elliot nodded, not understanding exactly what Olivia was referring to, but knowing that when Kathy started acting 'feisty', he usually ended up sleeping on the couch. Thinking things weren't going well at home, he decided to try and lift his partner's mood a bit. "I heard a new joke the other day… wanna hear it?"

"Sure," Olivia mumbled affirmatively as she considered her next move.

"What do you call a lesbian dinosaur?"

This was so far out of left field that it snapped Olivia's attention away from her thoughts. She focused on her partner, who was grinning like a fool behind the wheel. "I dunno, what?"

"Lickalotapuss," he chuckled.

In spite of herself, Olivia laughed. "Okay, so who told you that one?"

"Abbie Carmichael. Did you like it?"

"It was cute," Olivia conceded. "Why were you talking to Abbie?"

"She wanted to get in on the pool we're running on you and Alex," he shrugged.

"I see," Olivia drawled. She knew the guys had set something up after they caught her and Alex in the bathroom the other afternoon, but life and the bet and work had kept her from finding out the details until now. "Which of us did you bet on?"

Elliot looked over at his partner guiltily. "Alex."

"What? Why wouldn't you bet on me?"

"Please, she beckons and you come running. Don't get me wrong, it's cute that you're so in love with her and everything, but still… there's no way she's going to lose this thing."

_Oh, we'll just see about that,_ Olivia fumed silently as she turned her attention back to her QWERTY keyboard with a newfound level of intensity.

...

"Why are whales good lesbians?"

Alex gave her friend a heavy sigh. "I don't know. Why are whales good lesbians?"

"Because they have fifty foot tongues and breathe through the top of their heads!" Abbie crowed, sounding entirely too pleased with herself. The Federal Prosecutor always had a plethora of bad jokes at her disposal.

The ADA snorted. "Ugh. Really? That's the best lesbian joke you can come up with?"

"Elliot appreciates my jokes," Abbie said defensively, crossing her arms over her breasts. "He liked the one about the dinosaurs." She pointedly ignored Alex's groan. "Fine, I'd like to see you do better."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Alex adjusted her glasses and pressed her lips together. "I'm better with naughty limericks, but I'll give it a try. A woman walks into her doctor's office with a rash on her chest in the shape of the letter 'M'. The doctor asks her how she got it, and she explains that her boyfriend refuses to take off his Michigan letter sweater when they have sex. The doctor prescribes her some lotion and sends her away. The next day, another woman comes in with a rash that says 'MIT'. When the doctor asks how she got it, the woman says that her boyfriend goes to MIT and refuses to take his sweater off when they have sex. He gives her some lotion too and sends her home. The third day, another woman comes into the doctor's office with an M on her chest. 'Let me guess,' the doctor says. 'Your boyfriend goes to Maryland?' 'No,' says the woman, 'but my girlfriend goes to Wellesley.'"

Abbie, who had regrettably been taking a sip from her cup at exactly the wrong moment, burst out laughing, spitting a mouthful of coffee over the surface of the table. "Aw, dammit... Sorry, Alex," she said as the attorney got up from her chair. The liquid was threatening to spill off the edge of the table and stain her skirt.

"I guess it was partially my fault," Alex said. "Hold on, I'll go get some napkins."

As soon as Alex's back was turned and she was heading for the counter, Abbie leaned forward over the table and snatched up her friend's purse, digging through it until she found what she was looking for. Staring down at the screen of Alex's phone, she began scrolling through her text history. "Heh," she chuckled as she got to the most recent messages. "Wow – didn't think Cabot had _that _in her." She stole a glance at the counter, where she saw Alex searching for the napkins, and jumped out of her skin when the cell she was holding buzzed with an incoming text.

_'I have a very talented mouth and you know it, Counselor. The way I pull your throbbing, pulsing clit between my lips and suck against it until you're literally screaming. You like that, don't you?'_

"Well fuck me twice and call me Shirley," Abbie whistled softly. "You go, Benson!" She was about to type out her own response to the detective's message, but the phone in her hand buzzed again almost immediately.

_'But as much as you like that, you absolutely love it when I use my hands to spread your legs as wide as you can stretch and I thrust my tongue into your hot, wet, tight pussy. You love my mouth the best when I use it to fuck you senseless, don't you, Baby?' _

This message had Abbie feeling a little flushed, and she shifted a tad uncomfortably on her seat. "Hell, if that doesn't work for her, come on over to my place, Liv," she muttered as she stared at the screen. She licked her lips reflexively and was about to respond when she saw Alex returning out of the corner of her eye. Hurriedly, she cleared the screen – being careful not to delete the most recent messages – and set it back inside Alex's purse.

"Oh my god," Alex grumbled as she wiped distractedly at her shirt with a couple of napkins, "you would think these things were worth a fortune, the way they were so reluctant to give them up. Here," she tossed the majority of the napkins at Abbie. "Make yourself useful and clean up the table."

"You betcha," Abbie answered quickly, and a little too eagerly as far as Alex was concerned.

The blonde ADA looked from her slightly flushed friend to her purse on the corner of the table, then back again. Leveling her trademark Ice Princess stare on the Federal Prosecutor, she asked, "did I get any messages while I was looking for napkins to clean up your mess?"

"How should I know? Your phone is in your purse." Abbie tried giving Alex her most convincing 'Who, me?' look, but the attorney wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Yes, the purse that I unwisely left you alone with while getting those spun gold napkins," Alex grumbled. Reaching for her purse, she pulled up her conversation with Olivia and read the detective's latest messages. A hot flush rolled across her face and neck, an all too obvious contrast to her pale skin. Abbie was delighted.

"So, still not sexting, huh?" she said. "Maybe you should be. Olivia's gonna catch up to you if you don't watch your back."

Alex's frown warned the Texan that she had said too much. "How did you know Olivia was losing? I never told you the score of our little game," she said, her voice an octave lower than usual. Abbie had always suspected that Alex possessed one heck of a phone sex voice, but right now she sounded pretty damn threatening.

"Lucky guess?" she offered, shrugging sheepishly and surreptitiously glancing around to make sure that she could find the nearest escape route if Alex came over the table at her.

"I don't think so, Carmichael. You're just lucky that you didn't text Olivia back pretending to be me. I probably would have killed you."

"You can't kill me," Abbie said. Even the threats Alex was tossing out couldn't subdue her pestering, cheerful nature for long. "I have to choose the dare for the loser of your bet."

Alex eyed the pile of soggy napkins on the table with distaste. "Go throw those away," she commanded. "I'm not getting up from the table again. I don't trust you."

Abbie pouted. "You just want a chance to text Olivia back. If you're too tired for her after your exciting week, tell her I'm more than happy to take her up on her suggestions!"

"Not on your life," Alex growled. "Those lips, fingers, hips, and tongue are all mine. Get your own."

"What about the rest of her?"

Realizing that she had walked right in to that one, Alex couldn't be too frustrated. "Also mine. By the way, you bet on me to win, right?" Hoping to escape without physical harm to her person, Abbie picked up the used napkins and started to slink over to the trashcan. "Abbie!"

"What? Money is money! I'd be crazy to bet against tall, dark, and gorgeous. I've seen her turn you into a pool of mush with just her eyes."

"Abigail!" Alex scowled impressively as the Texan froze. "She does not."

"Heh. Does too."

"Does not," Alex pouted, hating the fact that her tough-as-nails, unflappable Ice Princess reputation was basically obliterated.

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Does too times infinity."

"That's cheating."

"Suck it up and deal, Cabot. Some of us don't have gorgeous, sexually willing women waiting for us at home," Abbie retorted. "Send Detective Tongue your reply, I'm gonna go throw these away in the trashcan way the hell over there on the other side of this crazy tourist trap so you have some privacy."

...

"Oh my God," Olivia groaned as she looked out through the windshield at the crazy midtown traffic they were stuck in. "Seriously? We've been in this same spot for like five minutes!"

"So tell me a joke – it's your turn," Elliot offered, hoping to distract his frustrated partner.

"No."

"Please? I told you one!"

"Okay, you realize you sounded like a five year old there, right?"

Elliot nodded. "C'mon, Liv!"

"Okay, fine," Olivia relented. "So, there were these two killer whales circling a ship out in the middle of the ocean. The husband whale was trying to talk the wife whale into his latest brilliant suggestion. 'Come on, honey! It's easy. We take a giant breath of air, hold it, swim under the boat, and blow the air out as hard as we can. The bubbles will capsize the boat and we'll eat them! It's foolproof!' The wife whale looked at her husband and shook her head. 'No. Not going to happen,' she told him. 'But honey,' he whined. 'it's a foolproof plan – it'll work, I promise! Come on, please?' Finally, after five minutes of his begging, the wife whale completely lost it. 'Look,' she shouted at him. 'It's not that I have a problem blowing – but I am _not_ going to swallow sea men!'"

Elliot spit a mouthful of Dr. Pepper all over the dash and Olivia smiled triumphantly. She handed her partner a wad of Kleenex to clean up his mess. "Here, I'm not touching that." She was about to say more when her phone buzzed.

'_Mmm, I do love it when you fuck me with your tongue. I'm getting wet just thinking about it. How much longer until you can get to my place? Or… do I need to start without you?'_

Olivia chewed on her lip thoughtfully for a moment before she turned to her partner. "El, put this on the roof and turn on the siren." She handed Stabler the car's bubble light. "I need to get home A-SAP."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Alex closed her eyes, glancing hopefully at the phone in her hand and willing it to ring. It had been half an hour since she left Shenanigans and the "pleasant" company of Abbie Carmichael for Olivia's apartment. She had been hoping that Olivia would be there, waiting for her and wearing nothing but a smile, but the apartment was empty when she got there and she had been forced to use the key the detective had given her. She sighed, pacing around Olivia's bedroom and wondering whether it would be a good idea to pull out some wine, light candles, something. She wasn't really in the mood for that – all she wanted was Olivia – but not having anything to do with her hands set her on edge.

That put other thoughts into her head... thoughts that weren't necessarily helping with her nerves. She could always, as she had threatened, take things into her own hands, but that wouldn't be fair to poor Olivia, who was probably trapped in traffic somewhere, perhaps even with her partner. But since when had Alex Cabot ever been concerned about being fair?

Deciding that getting undressed was a more neutral choice, Alex stripped off her suit jacket and unbuttoned her blouse, tossing it into Olivia's clothes hamper and wondering idly just how much of her wardrobe had migrated into Detective Benson's apartment over the course of their relationship. Trying to remember which outfits were at which apartment was getting annoying, and she couldn't find what she was looking for half the time.

Alex debated leaving the stockings on, but reached under her skirt to strip them off when she realized that almost all of her sexual encounters with Olivia this week had taken place partially clothed. They were long overdue for some full skin contact. That thought made her smile slowly as she picked up her phone, checking for a missed call, a text, anything, even though she knew that she would have heard it. Nothing.

Disappointed, she tossed her bra and underwear into the laundry along with the rest of her clothes, hanging her skirt up even though it had already been worn so that it wouldn't wrinkle. Although Alex normally took good care of her clothes, Olivia's bad habit of tearing certain items upon removal had forced her to grow less attached to her outfits. At least her shoes were still safe in this relationship.

Alex worried her lip thoughtfully as she considered whether or not to send Olivia another text. She felt slightly chilled, but distinctly aroused at the feeling of cool air caressing every inch of her body. It was always this way for her. The moment she was naked, she became just a little turned on. Alex had a feeling, though, that the tightening of her nipples to an almost painful degree was due to the thoughts flashing through her mind of Olivia's mouth and tongue on her body. Before she was able to finish typing 'where', she heard the deadbolt on the front door tumbling open and she smiled as she hurried to set her phone back inside her purse.

"Alex?" Olivia called out questioningly as she entered her apartment. She listened carefully for a response from her girlfriend as she set her keys, gun, and cuffs on the small table just inside the door. She wasn't going to need any of them until Monday morning at the earliest – Cragen had all but ordered her and Elliot to take the remainder of the weekend off.

"I'm in the bedroom."

Olivia smiled at the smokiness of Alex's voice. It never failed to make her body hum with barely suppressed desire. While they had never tried it, she had a feeling the blonde could get her off just by talking to her. She opted not to respond, instead choosing to kick off her boots and socks before padding down the hall to her bedroom in her bare feet. Once she could see into the room, she stopped mid step, her heart quite literally skipping a beat – or maybe even two – as she took in the vision before her.

Alexandra Cabot was always a beautiful sight, but Alexandra Cabot naked was simply glorious. Long blonde hair let loose in a wash around her shoulders. Bright eyes. A beautiful, full-lipped smile. A long, slender neck curving down towards thin shoulders that Olivia had memorized the taste and feel of. High, firm breasts, nipples hardened in anticipation. So much skin, pale and smooth and, Olivia knew, warm to the touch. And she had to touch.

The detective stepped forward, her hands settling around Alex's waist, running down along her hips as her thumbs caressed the attorney's bare hip bones. Pulled close, Olivia couldn't get a good glimpse of Alex's legs, but she knew from previous experience that they were gorgeous, just like the rest of the woman before her.

"You, Detective, are entirely overdressed for this occasion..." Alex's voice was another thing Olivia couldn't help but love. Demurely, she allowed Alex to pull off her sweater, enjoying the warm hands that skated over her midriff on the way up. Olivia raised her arms to help as Alex reached around her back to unhook her bra. She would let her girlfriend think she was the one in control, but the always-prepared lawyer didn't know that Olivia had no intention of keeping things that way for long. As soon as her hands were free of the sweater and bra, Olivia reached down to work on her pants. Alex batted her hands away. "No, let me. I like undressing you. It's like unwrapping a present."

"Oh?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Then why was my present already unwrapped?" Still standing with the fly of her slacks unbuttoned, she leaned in for a kiss, unable to wait for Alex. "Hmm?"

"Because you took too long to come home and open it."

Olivia laughed softly. "I disagree," she said, kicking off her pants and underwear. "I think I came home at exactly the right time." Alex saw the way Olivia's muscles tensed, like a lion getting ready to pounce, but she willingly became prey as her lover rushed forwards and caught her in strong arms, lowering both of them onto the bed as she took the attorney's lips in a deep kiss.

"Mmm, Liv," Alex moaned as she arched up, delighting in the feeling of skin sliding along skin as she maneuvered her right leg between Olivia's.

"Can I help you with something?" Olivia grinned, rocking her hips up and away from Alex's leg.

Alex licked her lips and smiled coquettishly. "I don't know, can you?"

Olivia grinned and reached up to pull Alex's arms from around her neck, gathering the blonde's thin wrists in one hand and pinning them to the pillows above the ADA's head. "I might be able to think of something," she teased, dipping her head down to claim Alex's lips in a slow, deep, deliberately teasing kiss.

Alex groaned as she tried to gain some control of their encounter. She was more than fine with Olivia holding her hands hostage, but even when she tried to speed up the tempo of their kiss or deepen it, the detective would pull back and smile devilishly before diving in and claiming her mouth once more. She was so distracted by Olivia's games that she failed to notice the brunette's other hand digging through the top drawer of the nightstand beside the bed.

Olivia attacked Alex's mouth with reckless abandon as her fingers finally touched soft, smooth silk. She smiled into the kiss as she withdrew the scarf and wasted no time slipping the sensual restraint under Alex's left wrist.

"Why, Olivia, you're in a playful mood," Alex purred, lifting her leg to press tight to the distracted detective's center. "Oh," she gasped at the amount of hot, slick moisture that coated her thigh.

"Hmm?" Olivia inquired as she used Alex's inattention to her advantage and finished tying the scarf around the blonde's wrist. She quickly looped the fabric around a spindle in the headboard and brought it down around the ADA's other arm.

Regaining some of her composure, Alex asked, "is this fair?"

"Probably not, but all's fair in love and war," Olivia replied as she leaned in to lay a long, wet kiss below Alex's ear, making the blonde moan loudly. "The real question is… are you going to behave and let me have my way with you, or do I need to blindfold you so you are completely at my mercy?"

Alex decided to answer with disobedience, tangling her free right hand in Olivia's hair and drawing the detective's lips back in place over hers. Olivia allowed her a few moments of victory before removing the attorney's fingers, tying the other end of the embroidered scarf and leaving Alex bound and helpless. Alex, however, was distracted by something else. "Liv! This is one of my nice scarves... I wear it over some of my dark colored sweaters," she pouted, looking down at the patterned fabric. "It's going to get all stretched out."

Olivia reached back into the drawer, searching for something else. She pulled out a plain black scarf this time. "Objections are for court, Ms. Cabot, not the bedroom. Does this scarf meet with your approval?" Alex nodded. "Good, because I don't want any more words out of you except maybe 'Olivia', 'Harder', or 'Please'."

If she had been less turned on, less eager for Olivia to get on with it already and satisfy the throbbing ache in her lower body, she might have objected, but Alex didn't make a peep as Olivia gently lifted her head, removing her glasses (somewhat sadly) in order to slide the blindfold in place. Maybe this way, Olivia thought, she could really make the uptight prosecutor lose control. Alex had been getting the best of her for most of the week, and now it was time for some payback.

All of her objections gone, Alex let her body relax, gasping as Olivia's warm tongue slid down along the column of her throat, leaving a trail of kisses. She lifted her hips, hoping to catch some part of Olivia's body, but a sharp nip to her clavicle warned her to lie still. "You need to learn how to be patient," the detective growled, her voice low and layered with sex. But Alex had a feeling that Olivia wasn't feeling too patient herself, and she wouldn't have to wait that long for some kind of relief. Her guess was proven correct as a hot mouth enveloped one of her nipples, catching the tip between her teeth and tugging gently. Despite Olivia's warning to stay still, Alex pressed up, wanting more of the detective's mouth. Olivia denied her, pulling away completely.

Alex squinted, trying to see through the fabric, but she could only make out a tiny crack of light at the bottom, not enough to see anything. "Liv?"

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Alex didn't answer, knowing that Olivia wasn't expecting a response. "Good."

Olivia smiled as she leaned in and sucked hard against the recently abandoned nipple. She could tell from the tensing of Alex's shoulders that the blonde was literally fighting to hold herself still. She took her time attending to Alex's magnificent breasts. Nipping, licking, sucking at flushed, pebbled flesh – knowing exactly how much each and every caress of her lips, her teeth, and her tongue against the ADA's skin would affect her lover. She loved watching Alex struggle to submit to her. It was a heady, powerful feeling to have the normally cool, calm, and collected lawyer willingly give herself over like this.

A small whimper escaped Alex as Olivia ran the tip her tongue across the sensitive underside of her breast, and Olivia smiled as she blew gently against the damp skin. The blonde shivered and moaned softly. "Please." She needed to be touched, she needed Olivia to touch her.

Olivia smirked as she realized that Alex was adhering to the rules she had laid out moments before. "Yes?"

"Olivia," Alex murmured, her body practically pressing itself down into the mattress in her attempt not to push up. It was so hard to keep from claiming some of the contact she so desperately needed, but she knew that she was truly at Olivia's mercy, and she didn't want to do anything, anything, that would keep the detective's mouth from moving further down her body to where she was literally pulsing with need.

This subtle movement didn't escape Olivia's attention, but she decided to ignore it. After all, it was a sign of how hard Alex was trying to let Olivia control everything. She rewarded her bound lover by trailing her lips over heated, trembling skin, stretched tight over firm, toned abs. "Here?" she murmured as she teasingly dipped her tongue into the blonde's navel.

Alex bit her lip and shook her head no, somehow managing to keep her hips from rocking up into her lover. "Please, Liv."

Slowly and oh-so-torturously, the detective licked and kissed her way down Alex's stomach, smiling at the helpless attorney's struggle to stay still and quiet. Alex was biting down on her lip, every single muscle pulled tight, anxious for her lover's touch. Just how Olivia wanted it. Taking a moment to revel in her victory, she rubbed one of Alex's inner thighs with her hand. "How about here?" she teased, settling down between Alex's legs. "Closer?" Alex shook her head yes, no, she couldn't make up her mind. The part of her face that was visible flushed, and she wished Olivia would just get on with it.

"Please..." That third please, the small break in Alex's normally smooth voice, convinced Olivia to move things along. Slowly, she let her hand crawl higher, dragging one finger through her lover's folds. Olivia gasped at the wetness she found there, enjoying how it made Alex's skin impossibly silky and soft. She was rewarded with a soft whimper of approval. Alex's pelvis rocked forward for a moment, trying to push against Olivia, but somehow she managed to freeze, trembling and waiting.

Alex couldn't stifle her cry of pleasure as that teasing finger slid inside of her, curling in exactly the right spot. "Harder... more..."

Since her lover had been so good, Olivia decided to let the extra word slide, but didn't increase her pressure or tempo, rubbing the side of Alex's bare knee with the thumb of one hand while the other worked steadily between her legs. The sight before her was absolutely exquisite, and she was going to enjoy it for as long as possible. She would make sure Alex enjoyed herself, too, but not until she was out of her mind with need.

Withdrawing her hand, Olivia slid her finger between her lips, enjoying her first taste of Alex. "Mmm," she sighed, making sure Alex knew exactly what she was doing despite the blindfold. "You are... delicious, Sweetie."

Alex groaned in disappointment. Olivia had made promises to her, and she was taking her sweet time fulfilling them. She almost sobbed with relief when she felt Olivia cup her again, letting two fingers glide into willing heat as the heel of her hand pressed down in a slow rhythm. Hoping to encourage Olivia further, Alex let her thighs fall open, spreading her legs until the muscles were strained and tight, offering all of herself and praying that her lover would stop being playful and start doing what she had mentioned in those text messages.

Olivia let out a low, appreciative moan as she watched Alex's legs fall open wider. "God, Baby." She was pushing her own need that much higher with each and every slow thrust of her fingers into hot, clinging velvet, and could tell from the way Alex offered herself so willingly that the blonde was as well.

Alex let out a deep, rumbling purr of a moan as she felt the mattress shift, her heightened senses telling her that Olivia had moved her mouth closer to where she was literally throbbing. "Please." The raspy plea fell from her lips of its own volition as the brunette's hot breath cascaded over her apex. Then, before she knew what was happening, Olivia's mouth surrounded her, sucking the hypersensitive nub between her lips in slow, tortuous pulses. "Oh god, Olivia, yes!"

Olivia continued to suckle gently at the vulnerable point, careful to keep the force of her mouth upon Alex's throbbing clit gentle enough to keep her on the brink, but firm enough to drive the blonde mad with desire. She could tell she was succeeding in her task by the gasps and moans falling from her bound lover's lips with reckless abandon. Alex wanted to weave her fingers through Olivia's hair, wanted to urge the detective to take her faster, harder, but her hands were stretched uselessly above her. She pulled weakly at the scarf, but the knots were firm enough to keep her in place.

Watching and feeling Alex shift beneath her was starting to drive Olivia crazy. Unable to hold herself back, the detective lowered her mouth and fulfilled her second promise to Alex. Olivia removed her fingers, ignoring a groan of disappointment, and circled the pleading, writhing woman's entrance with her tongue. Using her hands to hold Alex's thighs apart, she sank in to sweet, luscious heat, relishing the taste of her lover and the screams her actions were causing.

What she had said before was still true. Alex was absolutely delicious.

Alex's legs shifted over the covers, unable to hold still at the feel of Olivia's mouth. Frustrated that the ADA couldn't keep still, Olivia draped one of Alex's knees over her shoulder, letting the attorney's heel press into her back as she returned to her task. Olivia's tongue burned, causing Alex's heart to slam against her ribs and her stomach to twitch every time it moved inside of her. Her inner muscles were contracting violently, trying to pull deeper, feel more. With the blindfold on, Alex couldn't see what Olivia was doing, but she could feel absolutely everything.

When the pad of Olivia's thumb glided over the neglected bundle of nerves, her tongue pressing forward at the same time, sinking even deeper inside, Alex fell apart. Her entire body stiffened, shuddered, and arched off of the bed, hips rocking violently against Olivia's mouth. Alex's fingernails bit into her palms as she clenched her hands into fists, straining against the ties, unable to control her reactions. Colors splashed behind her closed eyes in streaks of red and white, and she found that she couldn't breathe. All she could do was fall and pray that Olivia would be there to catch her.

Olivia continued to slowly thrust her tongue in and out of her lover until the last spasm left the blonde limp and lifeless above her. She pulled back enough to see Alex's arms laying slack above her head, and she could tell from the ragged, regular breaths lifting the blonde's chest that she was not entirely coherent at the moment. She tenderly lifted Alex's leg off her shoulder before moving to untie the scarf holding her lover in place. Once both wrists were free, Olivia pulled Alex against her chest, cradling the spent and unresponsive woman to her body. She laid a string of soft kisses across the blonde's flushed, heated skin as she carefully removed the blindfold as well.

"Mmm," Alex murmured as she began to become aware again. She squinted in the dim light, sensitive to any amount of brightness after having her eyes closed under the blindfold.

"I love you," Olivia murmured as she continued to drop an unending line of kisses to every inch of skin she could reach. She smiled into her next caress as Alex purred contentedly in her arms. "I take it you found that to be an enjoyable experience?" she chided playfully as she moved to capture the blonde's lips in deep, probing kiss.

"Mmhmm," Alex nodded once Olivia broke their kiss. "Abso-fucking-lutely. Made getting teased by Abbie totally worth it," she smiled a large goofy smile.

"I'm glad you survived," Olivia chuckled. "Oh, and Sweetie?"

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know… we're tied now."

Alex sighed. "Mm," she groaned again. "I know. Don't care." She stretched, careful not to leave the comforting circle of Olivia's arms. She loved it when the detective treated her like this, like something precious, offering comfort and reassurance after they made love. Unfortunately, having so much of Olivia's skin directly over hers was causing her arousal to slowly build again. Rotating her wrists to encourage blood flow, she reached up to cup Olivia's face, pressing a few butterfly kisses over Olivia's mouth. "You're the love of my life, did you know?" she whispered sweetly, continuing her kisses over Olivia's chin and nibbling at a tasty spot on her throat.

"Ooooh no. I'm not letting you get one up on me again." In a burst of movement, Olivia gently flipped Alex onto her back, gasping as her breasts brushed against the prosecutor's. "You're the love of my life, too, Alexandra."

The use of her full name made the attorney look deep into Olivia's eyes, and her heart swelled at the warmth, love, and affection she found there. The detective always took her breath away, but she looked especially beautiful right now. Ignoring her protests, Alex snaked one hand down Olivia's belly, tracing back and forth between each hipbone in a curving line. Olivia groaned, but did not try and stop the touch this time. Instead, she planned her own assault, lowering her mouth to Alex's throat and placing kisses over the marks she had already left there. She liked the thought of marking Alex, claiming her, showing everyone that she was taken, but she had definitely proved that enough for one week already with all of their high-risk encounters.

As Olivia's hands wandered underneath Alex's body to cup her behind, the eager blonde was busy paying homage to Olivia's breasts. She had always loved them, even before she got her first unclothed look, and touching them, kissing them... that was even better. The tips had hardened to stiff little points that she rolled between her fingers, kneading while Olivia made soft sounds of approval in the back of her throat as her fingers dug into the firm globes under her hands and pulled the blonde in closer.

"Liv…," Alex moaned as the brunette's leg slipped in tight against her center. Her body, already sensitized from their earlier encounter, responded immediately, and she was helpless to stop her hips from rocking up into the touch. Not that she had any desire to stop what was happening, she was happily trapped in the moment.

"Alex," Olivia murmured against the blonde's throat as she flexed her quad into her lover, delighting in the amount of moisture that coated her thigh. "Mmm," she purred contentedly as Alex's leg lifted to press into her. She had meant what she said earlier – she had no intention of letting Alex get one up on her again, but what she wanted more than anything at this moment was to love Alex. She wanted to watch the her lover's blue eyes cloud with her building climax, wanted to drown in their stormy depths as she fell apart alongside her.

Olivia moved her hands out from under Alex and rested her weight on her elbows, rolling her hips forward against Alex's leg, grinding herself on the toned, firm muscle. She lifted her head and stared deep into her lover's eyes. "I do love you," she murmured, resting her forehead against Alex's as they fell into an easy rhythm against each other.

Alex smiled. "I know," she assured Olivia with her words and lifted her chin to claim the brunette's lips with her own in a deep, deliberate kiss that conveyed her own love with perfect clarity.

That one kiss grew into a string of soft, gentle, tender, loving kisses – lips capturing, holding, embracing lips as their bodies rocked against each other in a tempo that was just a slow, just as soft, just as tender. They moved against each other for what felt like forever and the briefest of moments at the same time. The world beyond their touch, the air outside their combined breaths ceased to exist as they pushed themselves incrementally closer to climax with each roll of their hips, with each caress of their lips.

Neither granted the idea their own release a second thought. They were simply wrapped up in the moment, the emotions, the love that this almost reverential coupling epitomized – each of them wanting nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Forever, which in this case lasted a countless number of heartbeats, an untold number of kisses, and what would never be enough whispers of adoration and devotion. When their bodies denied them their eternity, they fell together into the abyss with a sigh and a kiss as they stared deep into their lover's souls.


	9. Chapter 9

It's official. 1821 and I are HUGE pervs... and the characters have veered off into insanity, completely forgetting their jobs... XP But that's okay!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

"Explain to me why I should give up my perfectly good Sunday afternoon to go on a date with you, Carmichael?"

Olivia, who was washing the breakfast dishes, stared at Alex in shock, her mouth hanging open. "Come again?"

"No thank you. We're tied and I don't want to lose," Alex quipped back.

"WHAT?" Abbie squawked from the other line. "Are you talking to Olivia? You're tied in the bet? And are you gonna fulfill your friend responsibility and come out with me or not?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Now see what you did?" she muttered to Olivia.

The detective shrugged back at her and returned to washing the plates. "Oh well. You can't say I didn't offer."

"Drop the attitude, Benson, you're coming with me!"

Olivia winked. "Now that's more like it," she said with a grin.

"Um, excuse me? Did you know it's rude to ignore the person on the other end of the phone?" Abbie said. Alex could picture her friend waving her arms around in an attempt to regain her attention.

"Stop bitching. You called to ask me for a favor. Would it kill you to be nicer?"

"Come on, Alex, please... I need a buffer here. Serena and I have a lot of history. If you're there, I know she won't bring up old baggage. Maybe we can all have a good time."

Alex let out a long sigh. "I don't know, Abbie. I don't get off with Olivia very often."

"Hey!" Olivia said, pretending to sound offended while Abbie laughed in Alex's other ear.

"Ugh. I meant that I don't get _Sundays_ off with Olivia very often."

"Exactly! That's why you should come out with me. Take her on a date."

"With you?" Alex laughed. "That's not a date. Going out with you is more like babysitting a troublemaking child."

Sensing that Alex wasn't buying her argument, Abbie decided to play her trump card. "Remember, Alex... I am the Chooser of the Dare for your little wager. If you lose... you never know what I might make you do."

"Who said I was going to lose?" Alex said, but her voice was slightly subdued.

"Doesn't matter. Think of all the horrible things I could make your girlfriend do. If you don't come out with me, I won't choose a dare that'll make you laugh. I'll choose a dare that will make you miserable... like daring Olivia to go without sex for a month. And that dare would negatively impact you."

"Fine," Alex groaned, "but I'm not doing this because I'm afraid of you. I'm doing this to protect Serena from your perverted ways..."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Cabot," Abbie chuckled. "I'll have you know that when we were dating, she taught me a few 'perverted ways' that I hadn't ever thought of."

"Too much information, Carmichael. So, do you have anything in mind for this grand double date?"

"Movie and dinner?"

"Where?"

"The movie or the dinner?" Abbie drawled.

"Whichever you'd prefer to answer first, smartass. Is there a movie you would like to see?"

Olivia looked up excitedly. "I wanna see that Tron remake."

Abbie overheard Olivia's request and groaned loudly in disagreement. "Tell your Detective that you'll take her to see a Disney movie on one of your private dates, Alex. I wanna get in good with Serena, I need the movie to be something completely sappy and romantic."

Alex smiled, thankful that Abbie had shot Olivia down so she didn't have to be the bad guy for a change. "Sorry, Liv, Abs wants to get lucky - she's demanding a chick flick."

"If you want to get lucky later, you'd agree to see Tron," Olivia grumbled.

Alex laughed. "Baby, I love you, but if I want to get lucky later, I just have to flash you a little leg."

Olivia knew that Alex was probably right, but that didn't mean she was going to admit it out loud. "Hold on," she said, wandering into the next room to find Alex's laptop. "I'll check and see what's playing."

"Olivia's going to look up movie times," Alex transferred the message to Abbie, following her lover into the living room. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Something to put Serena in the mood for kissin'," Abbie said, her southern accent prevalent in her speech as she thought about her chances.

"Hold on, Abbie. I'll put you on speaker."

Meanwhile, Olivia was scrolling through the recently released titles on Alex's computer. "I think there's a new movie called When I Met Your Parents. You know, one of those brain rotting comedies... There's a new superhero movie out... Some weird artsy foreign film called The Wounded Butterfly..." Olivia's distastefully wrinkled nose told Alex exactly how eager the detective was to see that movie. "Here we go. The Heart's Storm. That sounds mushy, right?"

Alex chuckled. "It sounds like a Harlequinn."

"Yep," Abbie agreed. "It's perfect. What times is it playing?"

"At the movie theater near your place or ours?" Alex asked Abbie.

"Mine," Abbie said. "Then Serena and I can wait for you at my New York apartment." Abbie's job often required travel between Washington, D.C. and New York City, and she kept a residence in both places. It was one of the reasons she had accepted her current position. "Could you conveniently arrive a few minutes late?" she asked hopefully. "I'm hoping to steal a smooch or two."

Alex couldn't keep from grinning. "I think Olivia and I can manage that."

...

"Hello? Carmichael, put your pants on, we're here!" Olivia called out, pounding on the door. There was no answer. "Come on, I know you're in there," she muttered. "You buzzed us up."

"Hold your horses, Benson, I'm comin'!" came the voice from inside. "I was buying the tickets online to save us some time." A few moments later, Abbie opened the door, her hair conspicuously mussed as if someone had been threading eager fingers through it. Her complexion was slightly flushed. "Howdy, ladies."

"Heh," Olivia chuffed. "You're looking a little flushed there, Abigail. You feeling all right?"

Abbie offered the detective a salacious grin as she backed away from the door to allow her guests entrance. "Oh, I am more than okay," she assured the amused duo as they squeezed past her into the apartment. "And as long as this movie you picked is everything the title suggests, I'll be doing even better tomorrow."

"You are so adolescent," Alex complained as she straightened her glasses. "Are you two ready to go, or do you need us to leave you with a bottle of lotion and a dirty magazine?"

"Not sure what I'd do with the lotion," Abbie smirked, "but I'll take the magazine if you got it."

"You're a pervert."

"You love me," Abbie retorted.

"No," Alex smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "I love her," she kissed the brunette sweetly. "You… you, I tolerate."

"Keep it up, Cabot, and I'll have you pole dancing in that latex corset you deny owning."

Alex winked. "I may know how to work a pole, but Liv is the one with the latex corset, and you know it."

"Yeah," Abbie sighed. "But you would look so fucking hot in one."

"Mmm," Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Alex slapped her girlfriend's arm in playful indignation.

Olivia smirked unapologetically at Abbie as she gathered her pouting lover in her arms. "You know how much I like it when you get all aggressive with me," she murmured.

Alex bit her lip and buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck to hide her amused grin from Abbie. She did know how much Olivia loved it when she was the aggressor in their encounters, but she had absolutely zero interest in giving the brash Texan any unnecessary ammunition against them.

"Aww," Abbie drawled as she watched a slight flush creep up Alex's neck. "Isn't she just the cutest thing ever?"

"Hey!" Serena entered the room, fixing her own hair and interrupting with a happy smile on her face. "I'm the only one I want to hear you referring to as 'cute'."

"But Serena, sugah," Abbie said, turning her full southern charm on the blonde, "you are so beyond cute, you're… you're…" Serena arched a brow expectantly as she waited for Abbie to finish that sentence. "Absolutely breathtaking. You make my hands sweat and my heart pound like a fifteen year old boy with his first crush." Serena nodded approvingly, deciding to accept the tribute without comment, but she did reach out to hold Abbie's hand. The Federal Prosecutor smiled, figuring the good sign meant she was out of trouble.

"I know that feeling," Olivia said, squeezing Alex closer. "C'mon, Abbie, the show starts at 3:15 and the traffic is bad."

"Damn," Abbie muttered, "they only show previews for the first half hour anyway."

"Come on, it's not like you're going to be watching the movie anyway," Serena said, making Abbie's eyes grow very round while Alex and Olivia laughed.

The beginning of the date went smoothly. They arrived close to the movie's start time, and Abbie only caused a minor fuss at the candy counter. She and Alex usually split Skittles whenever they purchased snacks, and there was a war over who got the strawberry ones. "Chill out," Olivia said, giving Alex a playful hip bump. "We're not even in our seats yet. Abbie can't eat them all..."

"Wanna bet?" Alex asked, looking pointedly at the Texan, who was busy picking out as many red Skittles from the bag as possible and shoving them into her mouth. She swallowed and stuck out her tongue, revealing a bright red stain. "See?"

"I'll buy you more skittles on the way out," Olivia said, not in the mood for a fight. That calmed Alex down, but she still tried to snatch the bag away from Abbie.

"God, what are you, five years old?" Serena muttered, glad that she wasn't involved. She was appointed Guardian of the Popcorn instead, with strict orders not to let anyone have a handful until the previews were over and the movie started. That also meant she needed to sit in the middle, with Abbie on her left and Olivia and Alex on her right. Serena and Olivia had agreed beforehand that it was safer for everyone involved if Alex and Abbie were separated.

"Liv, Abbie stole all the red Skittles!" Alex complained in a loud whisper as the foursome settled into their seats in the darkened theater. "She just handed me a bag full of green ones!"

Abbie leaned over Serena's lap to smirk tauntingly at the incensed ADA. "The lime is to remind you of tequila, which makes you horny – maybe I'm just stacking the bet in my favor, I don't want to lose that C-note I put on Benson."

Olivia turned to smile indulgently at Abbie. "You bet on me? Maybe I'll make you my new partner since Elliot bet on Alex."

Alex chuckled and made a mental note to buy Stabler lunch sometime as Abbie nodded. "Yup. One hundred big ones on you, Detective Butchy McFabulous. I never imagined it was possible, but you have Ms. Cabot there thinking white picket fences and little monsters and piles of dirty diapers. It would be disgusting if it wasn't so damned adorable," she muttered as an aside.

Serena placed a gentle hand on the Texan's thigh, the soft smile on her face giving away the fact that she imagined those things when she looked at Abbie.

"I could handle chasing a little Alex or two around the house," Olivia replied, earning herself a deep, appreciative kiss from her girlfriend.

"Knock it off," Abbie grumbled playfully.

"Jealous?" Alex smirked as she leaned in to run her tongue around the shell of Olivia's ear, causing a frisson of pleasure to roll down the brunette's spine.

Abbie looked carefully from Alex to Serena before she smiled and draped an arm over the blonde attorney's shoulder as she shook her head. "Nope," she replied, reaching over to wrap her free hand over one of Serena's. "Hopeful, but not jealous."

That line earned her loads of points with Serena, who handed the bucket of popcorn to Olivia before lifting the armrest separating her seat from Abbie's and scooting closer into the Texan's embrace. Olivia took the opportunity to eat a handful of popcorn, kicking Alex's ankle lightly and leaning in close as the lights went down. "Seems like Abbie's doing pretty well so far," she whispered to her girlfriend as a disembodied voice instructed them to turn off their cell phones. Olivia put hers on vibrate in case of an emergency and watched the others do the same.

Beside her, Alex leaned over and reached into the popcorn bucket, deliberately letting her hand brush Olivia's. The detective smiled at her in the darkened theater. She hadn't gone on a movie date with anyone in a long time, and it reminded her a little bit of high school. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The only difference was that nowadays, after the movie was over, she was much more likely to get some action. "Mmm, butter covered calories," Alex moaned as she munched on the popcorn, making Olivia snort. Someone behind them made a shushing sound, but Alex ignored them.

"Do you think Abbie will notice if I sneak out to go see Tron instead?" Olivia asked.

Alex laughed softly. "Probably. Don't try it. If I have to suffer, so do you."

"I hope I don't regret agreeing to this," Olivia sighed, looking up as lush string music began playing and the opening scene of the movie began - mostly landscape shots. "Not really my type of film."

"I don't think you will..." Alex said beside her.

Olivia began chewing on the corner of her lip when she felt a warm hand squeeze her knee. Even though she was wearing pants, the sensation still sent shivers zipping up and down her spine. Alex's touch always had that effect on her. Trying not to read too much in to Alex's comment, she focused on the movie. She was just watching the leading lady lock eyes with her handsome future love interest for the first time before a scenic ocean backdrop when she felt Alex shifting beside her. "Alex?"

"Shh," the blonde whispered and the ambient light from the screen allowed Olivia to see a small, devious smile playing across her lover's face.

"What are you doing?"

"SHH!" the nasty old woman behind them hissed loudly.

Alex turned in her seat the glare at the woman. "I'm cold and I'm getting a coat. You shush." She nodded emphatically as she turned back around to face the screen, smiling with barely suppressed laughter at Abbie and Serena, who had turned to watch at the first sounds of the confrontation, and pulled Olivia's jacket out from behind the brunette. She draped it over her body in such a way that it validated her point of being 'cold' while also advantageously covering Olivia's lap as well. She caught Olivia's eye and shifted as close as she could, breathing against her ear.

Olivia pressed a quick kiss to Alex's temple and wrapped an arm around the ADA's shoulders. She was actually kind of glad that Alex had covered them with her coat. The theater's air conditioning was kicking in, and the cavernous room was quickly becoming an icebox. She fought to pay attention to the mind-numbingly sappy movie, but got distracted every time Alex's hand – which the blonde had repositioned atop her knee after retrieving the coat – crept incrementally higher up her thigh.

"Shh, stop it," she hissed as Alex's hand moved farther, cupping the crotch of her jeans and squeezing. She tried to reach under the coat and move Alex's questing hand, but the attorney held firm, refusing to budge. Olivia sighed. She really didn't need this right now, especially with Serena right beside her and Abbie a seat away. Deciding to let this battle go and give Alex her victory, she leaned back in the chair and focused on the movie. When exactly had the characters boarded a ship? She couldn't remember, but now there was a storm on the screen.

With a quick sideways glance to check that nothing was visible, even the motion of her hand, Alex gave Olivia another squeeze through the denim. Olivia purposefully ignored her – or, at least, she tried to. Instead, she set the bucket of popcorn on the floor, worried that Alex's wandering hand would knock it over. "I thought I told you to stop that," Olivia mouthed, barely whispering the words. Somehow, the cranky old lady behind them still heard and shushed them again. Olivia rolled her eyes, not even bothering to turn around. Great. Being in a movie theater with a dopey, lovesick Abbie Carmichael and Serena Southerlyn while they watched an equally dopey, lovesick film was bad enough. Getting groped by her girlfriend and shushed by an old lady only made things worse. However, because she didn't want to cause a scene, she tolerated her surroundings.

Things got a little better with the introduction of the villain. He was the ship's captain, and he had an old-timey curled black mustache that made him look particularly nefarious. Picturing Elliot, Munch, and finally Cragen with such a mustache entertained her for a few minutes, and she smiled a little. She was even starting to enjoy the warm pressure of Alex's now stationary hand... until the attorney unlooped the top button of her jeans.

"Alex," she said, her voice a warning. Alex deliberately ignored her. She didn't even turn to look. The ADA was quite content to stare at the movie screen, and if Olivia didn't know better, she would have believed that Alex was engrossed in the tragically bad love story.

Olivia chanced a quick look over at Abbie and Serena, and her eyes got a little bigger when she realized that they were kissing. She suspected that the old lady behind them was not pleased about that, either. Oh well. Shushing wouldn't stop them, and the cranky broad could probably stand to expand her worldview a little anyway. That was when she felt her zipper being pulled down. "No. Nonono," she said, narrowing her eyes at Alex through the dark and squeezing her legs together, trapping Alex's hand. The attorney sulked, poking out her lower lip in a pout that looked entirely too adorable for a woman of her age and maturity. Olivia rolled her eyes and was about to repeat her warning to her adventurous lover when the crotchety old broad smacked Abbie upside the back of the head.

This definitely pulled her attention away from Alex's wandering hand and the blonde took full advantage, quickly slipping her hand inside Olivia's underwear to cup the now fully aware and refocused brunette skin to skin.

"Alex," Olivia growled low and threateningly at her smirking girlfriend, which earned _her_ a smack of her own upside the head from the evil woman in the row behind them. "Okay, that's it," she said even louder as she turned in her seat, Alex moving with her so that her hand wasn't dislodged. "Lady, I let your attack on my friend go because it was kind of funny, but if you lay a finger on any of us again, I will arrest you for assault."

"You can't do that," the old lady smirked.

"I'm a detective for the NYPD," Olivia replied evenly. "Try me."

Just when the old lady was about to respond, another voice from the row behind them called out loudly. "Yeah, lady, leave them alone! Those two making out were hot!"

Serena blushed, and Abbie turned to give the guy a cheeky grin and a thumbs up. "Thanks, Pardner, I thought so too!"

The chorus of "Me too"s that echoed around them caused Serena to bury her face in the crook of Abbie's neck in embarrassment.

"Definitely better than this stupid movie!" another voice called out merrily. A loud smack echoed through the theater, and then the same voice could be heard apologizing profusely and swearing that he really did like the movie and that he definitely did not find Abbie and Serena's make-out session hot in any way, shape, or form.

"It's not his fault that my girlfriend is hot!" Abbie bellowed in the direction of the still apologizing voice. "Leave the poor fella alone, would ya?"

This prompted more comments from the peanut gallery. "Kiss her again!" ... "We got your back!" ... "He can just watch the stupid movie!"

"Oh god," Olivia groaned, not in response to Abigail's newfound posse, but in response to Alex's hand, which had slipped further inside her underwear, allowing the sneaky blonde to press firmly against her clit.

The huffy old lady stood up quickly, gathering her purse to her chest as she began shuffling out of her row. "It's getting to where a person can't even go out anymore," she grumbled as she exited the theater.

Abbie swooped in for a victory kiss with her date, much to the delight of the people behind her and a few in front who had swiveled their heads to watch the commotion. Serena allowed their lips to meet, forcing down feelings of embarrassment. She supposed that being around Alex and Olivia, one of the sappiest couples she knew, had something to do with her newfound confidence. Although she was far from shy, she was unused to public displays of affection. In fact, the only people that weren't watching them were Alex and Olivia. They both stared resolutely at the screen, and although Alex's head moved slightly to watch the grumpy old woman exit the theater, Olivia didn't even twitch. Deciding it didn't matter, Serena picked the bucket of popcorn up off of the floor and offered some to Abbie, who caught a finger with her teeth, making sure to suck the butter from her fingertips.

Meanwhile, Olivia desperately wanted to close her eyes, but was afraid that doing so would give her away. She tried to regulate her breathing, keep her hips from rocking, doing everything she could not to draw attention to herself or Alex's hand. Part of her brain was screaming for the devious ADA to stop, but she was afraid that removing Alex's hand would only make Serena or Abbie notice where it was nestled in the first place. If they got caught, those two would never let them hear the end of it...

This whole situation was ridiculous. A sex crimes detective getting a handjob in a movie theater... No one would ever believe it.

She bit her lower lip as Alex dipped down, gathering more wetness on her fingers and gliding easily over Olivia's sensitive tip. She shuddered, clutching her left armrest with a tight hand. Alex's quick, gentle circles were driving her mad, and it took every ounce of willpower in her straining body to keep from making a sound. This was horrible. Really horrible. She wanted to think of a way to pay Alex back, but that would require stringing more than one thought together at a time. Right now, she was trapped between: 'This is a terrible idea', 'We're going to get caught', and 'Oh God, Alex, so good...' Despite her nervousness, Olivia couldn't deny that the attorney's careful, persistent touch was having an effect on her, causing a very noticeable reaction throughout her entire body.

Very pleased, Alex trapped the hard bundle she was toying with between two fingers, giving it a firm pinch and hiding a smirk as Olivia's feet shifted restlessly underneath the seat in front of her. Olivia was losing her battle to hold still. Rolling the shaft between her fingertips, Alex tried to milk every possible pulse of pleasure she could from Olivia's poor, pleasure-strained body, enjoying the soft sounds that her detective was trying desperately not to make. She turned slightly in her seat so she was able to cross her legs, relieving some of her own pressure, and she leaned in to nuzzle Olivia's cheek affectionately.

Taking advantage of the proximity of Alex's mouth, Olivia turned her head to capture the blonde's lips in a deep, hungry kiss – her small whimpers of pleasure swallowed by her more than willing lover as they put on an even better show than Abbie and Serena. The little voice in the back of her head was still trapped between 'Oh, God, so wrong' and 'Oh, God, so good' … but it was beginning to lean definitively towards the latter with every second she spent trapped under Alex's masterful touch.

Alex could feel Olivia tensing, and she knew that a few more quick rolls would be all it took to set all that coiled and waiting energy loose. So she did just that, opening her mouth wider and drawing Olivia deeper into their kiss, swallowing the not so quiet moans that escaped her lover as she finally let go.

One seat over, Serena noticed the small, barely noticeable moans escaping her neighbor and she turned away from Abbie to find Alex and Olivia trapped in one hell of a kiss. "Wow," she murmured, nudging Abbie to draw the Texan's attention to their friends.

Abbie smirked. "Go Benson," she whispered. She was about to turn her attention back to the horrible movie when she noticed the coat that Alex had draped over herself and, by default, Olivia, shifting as they broke their kiss. Suddenly, everything came together. Alex and Olivia had just... "Holy shit..." She turned to Serena, who was staring back with an equal amount of surprise. "Did they just do what I think they did?"

Serena nodded dumbly. "Is it bad that I thought that was hot?"

"I dunno," Abbie admitted. "Uh... is it bad if I did?"

As one, Serena and Abbie turned to look at the kissing couple. Olivia and Alex had not heard their quiet discussion because Abbie's new fan club also noticed the kiss, if not the coat, and a few of them started cheering from the back of the theater. Looking rather smug, Alex stood, turned, and gave her audience an elaborate bow while Olivia hid her face in her hands.

The dark haired Texan laughed. "Woohoo! Brilliant performance, Cabot! Encore!" she cheered with the rest of them.

Alex seemed to sober a little as she remembered Abbie's presence. Olivia was just so distracting and tempting... she hadn't really thought through the consequences. Olivia, who had fixed her pants, allowed Alex to sit partially on her lap while the blonde leaned over to talk to Abbie. "If you spread this around, I'll never speak to you again," she said.

"Aw hell, woman. I just wanted to give you a high five!"

Carefully choosing her right hand, the one that had not touched Olivia, Alex indulged her friend. "I thought you betted against me," she said, trying not to let her voice break with embarrassment and lingering arousal. "I'll have you know that I am in the lead in our little wager again."

Abbie pouted. "Aw, really? Benson, you better catch up before tomorrow! I have a hundred bucks on you to win this thing."

Olivia groaned, hiding her face in the material of the coat and wondering whether she could learn to disappear within the next thirty seconds.

"Oh, leave her alone," Alex chided Abbie as she pressed her lips to the top of Olivia's head. She climbed off of the brunette's lap and beginning to shimmy her way out of their row in a half-crouch.

"Where are you going?" Abbie asked.

"Restroom," Alex replied softly. "I need to..." She considered saying 'wash up', but opted for "use the facilities" instead.

"Riiiiight," Abbie drawled, her usual devious smirk firmly back in place. "Well, hurry back. Ser and I can keep the crowd entertained for a while, but I think you two are their favorites now."

"Oh Lord," Olivia muttered.

Abbie laughed. "You know, Liv, for just getting off – you're in a really shitty mood."

Olivia lifted her head from her hands to scowl impressively at the Federal Prosecutor until a complete understating of the opportunity now available to her sunk in. She turned to see Alex just exiting the theater and a slow, devilish smile began to crease her face.

Serena noticed this and whispered in Abbie's ear. "I think Liv is going to go take Alex in the bathroom."

"Good," Abbie nodded. "I had plans for my winnings, girlfriend needs to get back in the game."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Alex looked up from the sink in time to see Olivia entering the bathroom. She caught Olivia's eye and smiled sweetly. "How are you doing, Baby?"

Olivia returned Alex's smile, but chose not to answer the blonde's question. Instead, she ducked down to check under each of the stalls to make sure they were alone before she turned and addressed her girlfriend. "You know I should arrest us both, right?"

Alex laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, Detective. I can assure you that the District Attorney's office has no interest in taking action against either of us for any activities that allegedly occurred inside the movie theater."

"You know," Olivia drawled, prowling closer to her lover now that she was sure they were alone, "it's my understanding that you might need a little help..."

Alex pretended to regard her comment with suspicion even though she knew exactly what Olivia had in mind. "Oh? Help with what?"

"Maybe some help... relieving tension," Olivia suggested, backing Alex up against the nearest wall and placing a hand on either side of her head, cutting off all escape routes. "I happen to know for a fact that pleasing me can get you... excited."

The ADA made a sound of disbelief in her throat. "Well, aren't you a narcissist?" Olivia refused to let Alex play hard to get. Instead, she deliberately unzipped Alex's tight jeans and started to pull them down. "Hey now," she said, gripping Olivia's wrists, "this is a public bathroom. We could get caught..."

The detective just ignored her. "Really, Alex? That's your strongest argument? You just gave me an orgasm in a public movie theater, I already had you in the precinct bathroom, and we've probably been overheard several times in our office and our apartments by now... You'll have to give me a better reason than that, Ms. Law Degree."

"Ummm..." Alex's exclamation became a hum of pleasure as Olivia, who had lowered her jeans to mid-thigh, slid her hand beneath the waistband of her underwear. "Um," she tried again, the motion of her hips giving her away, "I don't want the old lady to come back?"

Olivia sighed in disappointment, stilling her hand and resting her forehead against Alex's. "If I was capable of having an erection, that would have gotten rid of it," she complained. However, that didn't mean she was going to let Alex off the hook. She continued moving her hand. "Nice try, Sweetie, but no cigar."

Alex frowned and tried again. "Baby, not that I don't need your help, and I know you can tell exactly how much I do need your help, but I'm really going to have to say no to the middle of the bathroom."

"Fine," Olivia agreed as she used her rather intimate grip on her girlfriend to spin them around and back the blonde into the largest stall. "Now we're not in the middle of the bathroom, and there's even a door we can shut – and lock. Problem solved."

Alex sighed and let her head fall back against the aluminum partition, her posture and lack of further argument signaling her defeat. "You're going to have to help me be quiet," she warned.

"I think I can try to do that," Olivia agreed quietly as she used her free hand to tug the blonde's panties down to give her more room. "But you're going to have to work at it too, Sweetie," she slipped her fingers down to Alex's opening and pushed inside with a smooth, sure stroke. "I suffered by myself until the very end in that theater, surely you can manage a similar feat?"

Alex bit her lip and groaned as Olivia's fingers began massaging her inner walls. "I… I ah… I think we both know I can't," she gasped as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck for support.

"Try," Olivia winked, pulling away from the blonde's searching lips to watch the effects of her touch roll through the attorney's open and expressive eyes.

"Oh God," Alex whimpered as Olivia's thrusts became faster and more powerful, the invading fingers stroking her deeper and deeper with every push and rubbing her perfectly on every pull.

Completely forgetting her desire to stay in the lead, Alex let Olivia push her higher and higher. Her eyes felt heavy, but she kept them locked on Olivia's, wanting to watch as the detective touched her and drove her crazy. Olivia was like a drug. Alex couldn't get enough. If anyone had asked her last Sunday whether they would be having semi-public sex for an entire week, she would have said no, but here she was, being taken against a bathroom stall in a movie theater after giving her girlfriend a very risky orgasm. Nothing about this week seemed real or rational.

"What do you need, baby?"

"More..." Alex said, her voice tight and strained. It sounded louder than she expected in the tiled bathroom, and she reminded herself to keep quiet, but it was extremely difficult. She hoped no one would walk in...

"More what?"

Alex was too far gone to answer. Too close. The heel of Olivia's hand fell into place over Alex's clit, grinding down harshly as she felt the attorney's soft inner walls twitch around her fingers. She was not particularly gentle - she could tell that Alex was too close for that. She was needy, raw, a little wild, clutching at the back of Olivia's shirt and scratching through the fabric with her nails. Without the layer of protection, Olivia realized, she would have been cleaning welts on her shoulders later. Alex's face was strained, chin tilted up as she panted for air, trying and failing to keep quiet.

Remembering her promise to help, Olivia slanted her lips over Alex's, claiming them much like she claimed the rest of her lover's willing body. She muffled Alex's screams with her mouth as the prosecutor's pelvis jerked, wringing every drop of pleasure from each pulse of her release. Extremely pleased with herself, Olivia kissed Alex's sweet smelling hair. It was exciting and humbling to know that she could have this beautiful woman whenever the mood struck her. Alex belonged to her, and that thought felt powerfully erotic. Of course, the blonde attorney also had poor, defenseless Olivia wrapped around her little finger, so it was an even trade.

...

Abbie was sitting on a bench in the lobby when they finally exited the restroom, a huge Cheshire Cat grin stretching her cheeks. "How we doing?"

Olivia smirked. "Even Steven."

Serena looked over at Alex who had slipped in behind Olivia and was hiding her face in the detective's back. "You two are crazy!"

Olivia chuckled as she pulled Alex out from behind her back and wrapped her arms around the embarrassed ADA. "She started it. Today – and, actually, six days ago with her ridiculous wager."

"Shouldn't you two still be in the movie?" Alex asked in a blatant attempt to move the topic of conversation AWAY from her and Olivia's suddenly risqué sex life.

"God no," Serena shook her head. "It was terrible. I'm fine heading out to dinner early."

"Oh man!" Olivia whined, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You mean I could have seen Tron?"

"But think of how much _fun _you had, Olivia," Abbie drawled, taking Serena's hand in hers as they exited the movie theater. "Besides, Tron woulda been filled with prepubescent boys, and you don't wanna destroy their innocence."

Alex snorted. "By the time they're twelve or thirteen, most boys are already addicted to pornography anyway."

"Are you really that jaded from working with sex offenders?" Olivia asked, frowning slightly as they headed out onto the busy evening sidewalk, joining the current of walkers.

"No, but I'm not stupid."

"Don't listen to her," Serena said cheerfully. "Alex just wants to make herself feel better about her own porn habit."

Instead of laughing at the joke or being offended, Alex just smirked and gave Olivia's behind a quick squeeze. Jumping in surprise, Olivia turned to look at her and glared with mock severity. "Hey!"

"Why on earth would I need porn?" Alex asked, ignoring Olivia's exclamation. "I've got Olivia. She's way hotter."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Besides, when I'm not with her, I'm usually at work." For a moment, the ADA seemed regretful. "And let's just say that trying violent sexual criminals can lower your libido drastically. I'm lucky I haven't had any really horrible cases this week."

Olivia nodded. She understood. Sometimes, the things they saw in their jobs were so terrible that it made sex seem unappealing for a short time afterwards. Other times, the need to touch was frantic, not just because of arousal or attraction, but because they needed to reaffirm that sex could be good, healthy, an expression of love. It was a delicate balance. Fortunately, she and Alex had become adept at reading each other's body language and communicating.

Abbie clapped her hands loudly to clear the suddenly darkened mood from the group. "Enough work talk. Dinner. My stomach's growling and wants to be fed. Where do you all want to go to eat?"

Alex looked over at Olivia, who was staring off into the distance thoughtfully, her hands jammed deep in her pockets and looking mind-numbingly gorgeous. "I have just the place."

...

Abbie visibly relaxed as she leaned back into her side of the booth. "Okay, I have to admit that when the cabbie first pulled up here, I was seriously considering telling him another address – but this place reminds me of home. Well done, Cabot."

"Thank you," Alex nodded as she reached over and placed a hand on Olivia's leg.

"What's good?" Serena asked as she scanned the menu.

"Everything," Olivia grinned. She had branched out with different menu selections after her first trip to the restaurant with Alex.

"Ah," Alex grinned as the waiter, somebody she had never seen before, began carefully setting their drinks onto the table. "This, this margarita is the best thing here, though."

Serena watched Alex take a long drink from her glass and leaned in close to Abbie to whisper, "Doesn't tequila make her..?"

Abbie nodded and grinned. "Mmhmm," she confirmed with an evil little grin on her lips, picking up her own glass. "I think cowgirl is getting ready to saddle up."

Olivia overheard their conversation and couldn't help but laugh. "So, you've experienced Tequila Alex too, huh?"

"Not as intimately as I'm sure you have," Abbie drawled as she wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder and pulled her date in close, "but it's certainly fun to watch."

Fifteen minutes later, all was chaos. Not only did Alex get drunk on tequila, she got drunk _fast. _Her low body weight and empty stomach did not help the situation. "Oliiivia," Alex slurred, attempting to squeeze onto Olivia's lap despite the lack of room between Olivia's body and the table. Once she was at least partially straddling her detective's legs, the ADA tried to lean in for a kiss. Olivia turned her cheek, causing Alex to catch the side of her face instead at the last moment. "Nooo," she pouted.

"Alex, we're in a public place."

The prosecutor snorted. "Like _you _care. We fucked in a movie theater this afternoon..."

"She has a point," Serena admitted, wondering whether she should warn Alex that their waiter was coming back or not. Probably 'or not'. It was fun to see Alex let her hair down... and if she embarrassed herself, it was her own fault.

Olivia gave an annoyed grunt and shoved Alex back to her own side of the booth just in time for the waiter to approach their table. Everyone looked at him but Alex, who was staring rather noticeably at Olivia's breasts. The waiter gave a polite cough, but failed to get Alex's attention. "Excuse me, are you ladies ready to order some dinner?"

"Yep. From the looks of the plates on everybody else's tables, the portions here are as big as all hell and half of Texas," Abbie informed them. "Ser, how do you feel about splitting the Surf and Terf? I'll eat most of the Terf and you can have the Surf, but we can share back and forth."

"Sure," Serena agreed, "and some refills on the drinks." She debated asking the waiter not to give Alex any more tequila, but decided that the night was still young. They all deserved some fun.

The waiter wrote down their orders. "And you ladies?" he asked, turning to Alex and Olivia.

"More Tequila!" After glancing at Olivia to make sure it was all right, he wrote down her refill.

"Indoor voice, Alex," Olivia sighed, trying to move the prosecutor's wandering hand off of her thigh. "I'll get a rack of ribs-"

"Lobster," Alex interrupted, smiling at the thought of food. She was starving.

"Ribs," Olivia corrected. "They don't serve lobster here. What about the sweet glazed pork tenderloin?" Alex seemed all right with that until Olivia added, "and they come with green beans." The ADA made an unpleasant face. Green beans were not her favorite. "I'll eat them," Olivia reassured her.

"Okay," Alex agreed.

Relieved, the waiter hurried over to his next table. He could already tell that these four ladies were going to be a handful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"He's bringing me more tequila, right?" Alex asked as she watched their waiter run away.

"Yup," Abbie grinned. "Gotta get you nice and horny so you let Olivia jump you later."

Olivia cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly. "Um, actually… she's rather aggressive when she's drunk on tequila. So, I might not be jumping her tonight – but I can guarantee you that I will be having one hell of a good time later."

"Oh, fuck me," Abbie groaned as she slammed her forehead onto the table.

"What's wrong with Abbie?" Alex asked as she turned her attention away from the bar where their drinks were being currently mixed.

Olivia laughed and pressed a reassuring kiss to Alex's temple. "Nothing, Baby. Don't worry about it."

Alex pursed her lips in what Olivia thought was a rather adorable fashion and furrowed her brow. "Why is Abbie upset?"

"Because my evil plan is going to backfire and I'm going to lose a hundred bucks!" Abbie grumbled into the table.

Alex frowned. "Oh. What's your evil plan?"

Serena laughed. "Don't worry about it, Alex. I'll make her forget all about it later."

Abbie sat up quickly and grinned. "Really?"

"Really, really," Serena replied with a smile.

"Heh – you sound like Shrek," Alex giggled.

Their waiter reappeared tableside and rested his tray on the edge of the table as he began setting drinks out in front of the women.

"Yay! Tequila!" Alex clapped happily. "I love you, waiter boy."

"Hey!" Olivia protested laughingly.

"Oh, don't worry, Baby," Alex turned to reassure her girlfriend. "I love you way, way, way more. And your boobs." She tried to grab the mounds in question, but Olivia deflected her hands easily, which caused Alex to pout. "Look at them, Liv, they're lonely! May I pleeeease play with them? I'll be a good girl!"

Abbie choked on her drink and Serena began rubbing circles on the Texan's back to help her through the spasms. Abbie was rather impressed that Alex's alcohol-soaked brain had somehow retained her knowledge of grammar, but she was mostly amused.

"Not now, Alex," Olivia murmured, an embarrassed blush setting her cheeks aflame.

"Oh," Alex replied as she considered her options. "What if I promised to be a bad girl - then could I play with them?"

This time, Serena choked on her drink, and their waiter literally ran away.

"No," Olivia repeated firmly, feeling like she was dealing with a toddler. Then again, small children didn't usually try to grope people in public. "Alex, stop that," she ordered, catching the blonde's hands a second time. Alex's pout looked so adorable that Olivia kissed the ADA's knuckles, but she stood firm in her decision not to let Alex take advantage of her in a restaurant booth. They had already engaged in enough risqué sex for one day.

"We should videotape this and show it to Liz Donnelly," Serena whispered loudly to Abbie, making sure the two women across the table could hear.

"Or Judge Petrovsky," Abbie added.

"Ugh." Alex groaned. "Petrovsky. She didn't like my sex hair."

"Your... what?" Serena asked, laughing into her napkin so that she wouldn't spit out any more of her own margarita. While she was distracted, Alex reached across the table and stole her glass, downing the rest of it before her friend could blink. She licked her lips and gave Serena a devious wink.

"Petrovsky didn't like my sex hair," Alex said again. "She told me not to come to court looking like Olivia had just given me the best orgasm of my life." It was surprising that she could recall Petrovsky's words verbatim, especially considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Olivia's eyes grew very large, her mouth opening and closing like a Guppy's.

Abbie was laughing so hard that she had to shut her eyes to keep back tears. "Oh Lord in Heaven, really? What did you say?"

"I told her it wasn't my best."

The detective beside her snorted. "Hey!"

"Well, it wasn't. The other one on top of my desk was bet-mmmf!"

Olivia clapped a hand gently over Alex's mouth to keep her from revealing even more personal information. The ADA was not amused, and she showed her displeasure by biting the center of Olivia's palm. "Ow! Hey..."

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, baby... maybe I can make you feel better..." Alex made another grab for Olivia's breasts, and the detective had to lean backwards out of reach.

"Ohmygod!" Olivia laughed as she dodged Alex's advances. "Alexandra Cabot – you are insatiable, now stop!"

Sensing that there were oodles upon oodles of embarrassing nuggets to be uncovered, Abbie interrupted her friends' little squabble. "So, what was your best orgasm?"

Alex bounced happily in her seat and turned to face Abbie. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked playfully.

Abbie nodded. "I would. C'mon, Cabot – tell me!"

"Say 'please'."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top," Abbie replied quickly.

"Okay!"

Olivia moved to silence Alex by smothering the blonde's mouth with her hand again, but this time, Alex thought it would be fun to lick her palm seductively. "Christ, Alex!" Olivia said as she removed her hand to wipe it off on her jeans.

"The best one was last night when Olivia tied me to the bed. It just kept going and going and going… it was AWESOME!"

"Oh god," Olivia groaned.

"Benson!" Abbie crowed. "You dog!"

"She asked for it!" Olivia retorted.

"Nuh-uh," Alex shook her head as she corrected her lover, her memory still completely intact and her inhibitions lowered to the point that no personal detail was sacred. "You tied me to the bed because you wanted to. I only asked for the blindfold."

"Oh God," Serena murmured.

"You should try it," Alex continued. "With your hands tied so you can't touch, and then you can't see… hey! Here's our waiter, let's get his opinion!"

Olivia, Abbie, and Serena all jumped up to try and silence the blonde. "ALEX, NO!"

"Is everything okay?" their waiter frowned as he approached. He couldn't help but notice the way all three of the blonde's friends were trying to cover her mouth.

Alex shook her head to free herself from her friends' hands. "Excellent! You have great tequila, by the way. Listen, they don't seem to believe me, so I have a question…"

"Please just put the tray down and walk away," Olivia looked imploringly at their waiter. "We can serve ourselves."

"It's not bad!" Alex argued. "I just want to know if he's ever been tied up and…"

"Please just go?" Serena urged the completely gobsmacked young man.

"Listen to me!" Alex yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at her in surprise. "Thank you," she sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Now, is it or is it not true that when you're bound and blindfolded, sex is just that much more…"

Olivia could only watch as their waiter's eyes grew larger and larger the longer Alex talked. "I gotta go check on something in the kitchen," he muttered as he set his tray in the middle of their table and disappeared.

Luckily for all of them, Alex's food distracted her once their waiter made his escape, and she no longer felt it necessary to regale her friends with tales of her sexual bondage experiences. Instead, she reached for Abbie and Serena's Surf and Terf, stealing a shrimp before they could stop her. "Hey, that's not yours..." Olivia said, pushing the plate over to the other couple before Alex could demolish it. She could tell that her girlfriend was hungry enough to do just that.

"Aww..." Alex started to complain, but cheered up considerably when Olivia put her own plate in its proper place. Alex tucked in while the other three women stared at her in disbelief.

"Where does it all go?" Serena asked, wide-eyed and amazed.

"Dunno," Olivia confessed. "I've seen her ass and thighs, and I can tell you it doesn't go there. I think it disappears into a black hole somewhere below her stomach."

Abbie couldn't help making things worse. "The black hole that her colleagues claim she has for a soul. I think her reputation at work is pretty much ruined by now, though."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"As much as I love them, Liz Donnelly and Lena Petrovsky are terrible gossips. Poor Alex will probably have judges making sly remarks at her for the next two months at least."

Serena nodded somberly. "You have to be careful around those two."

Not wanting to think about the possible consequences she and Alex might face, Olivia worked on finishing her own meal, only looking up when a sneaky hand finally managed to latch on to her chest. "Hey! I told you to stop that."

"You're bossy," Alex grumbled, trying to hold on despite Olivia's attempts to dislodge her. Eventually, she settled for stealing a few bites off Olivia's plate instead. When she tried to wash it down with more alcohol, Olivia deliberately removed the glass from her side of the table and passed it to Abbie, who had not indulged since they first sat down.

"Drink that so Alex can't, Carmichael," Olivia said. "She's about to find out what having too much of a good thing feels like..."

"A good thing? Like sex? I seriously doubt one can have too much of that." Alex's annunciation remained clear, her sexual overtures towards Olivia and the overall lowering of her inhibitions remained strong as ever.

"Here, here! I'll drink to that, Cabot." Abbie downed the shot that she had rescued from Alex.

"Sometimes I wonder if we were brought along as dates or babysitters," Serena muttered in Olivia's general direction as they tried to stop Abbie and Alex from arguing over the table. Apparently, the ADA did not take kindly to certain Federal Prosecutors stealing her tequila.

"Hey! That was mine!" Alex argued belligerently as she held the now empty glass upside down over her mouth, hoping for something to fall from it.

Abbie laughed. "Benson told me to!"

"Babysitters." Olivia winked at Serena.

"Well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice said, drawing four sets of eyes to the end of the booth.

Alex swallowed the bite she was chewing and grinned sheepishly. "Hello, Liz."

"Ms. Cabot," Liz Donnelly smiled at Alex before turning her attention to the other women at the ADA's table. "Detective Benson, Ms. Carmichael, Ms. Southerlyn."

"Hi Liz," the three women echoed, feeling a little like schoolchildren caught misbehaving by their teacher.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Liz asked amiably.

"It's excellent," Abbie answered quickly, hoping to keep Alex from opening her mouth and embarrassing herself in front of her boss.

Unfortunately for them, Liz and her dinner guest had been halfway through their appetizer at the booth behind the foursome when they were seated, so she heard everything. And she had no intention of letting this opportunity pass her by. "Alexandra," she called the ADA's attention to her.

Much to Olivia's relief, Alex's playful, over-sharing manner disappeared and she was able to answer her boss appropriately. "Yes, Liz? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh thank you, Lord," Abbie muttered as she quickly stuffed another bite of steak into her mouth.

"You should probably start backing off on the tequila – you are due in court at nine for the bail hearing on the Thomas case."

"Yes ma'am," Alex nodded.

"Oh, by the way..." Liz ginned devilishly, causing Olivia's fork to stop in midair halfway to her mouth. She recognized that grin. That grin meant trouble. "You're right about the blindfold. Have a nice meal, ladies," she offered sweetly, enjoying the gaping stares from Benson, Southerlyn, and Carmichael almost as much as the smug, satisfied grin on Alex's face before she turned on her heel and left.

"Told you," Alex winked across the table as she took another bite of her dinner, too drunk to appreciate what had just happened. Once she swallowed that bite, she looked back at her glass and frowned. It was still empty. "I'm thirsty. Anybody have a drink?"

The four women finished up quickly after that, not wanting to hang around. Olivia made sure to leave their waiter an extra large tip to make up for the trouble Alex had caused. She hoped the blonde felt embarrassed with herself the next morning, because she definitely deserved it. If Liz had been a less understanding boss, her job might have been in jeopardy, after all. Fortunately for Alex, it seemed that Liz was mostly amused instead of annoyed or offended.

Unfortunately, however, the cab ride home proved to be just as dangerous as the restaurant. When Abbie noticed the way Alex was staring at Olivia's ass as they exited the establishment, she pulled Serena to one side. "Hey, ladies, I say we catch separate cabs. I have a cute blonde who promised me a reward for good behavior today." The Texan gave Olivia a wink.

Serena blushed. "And your behavior today was good? You purposely annoyed and teased Alex all afternoon, encouraged her to get drunk, and kissed me in front of the entire movie theater."

"Oh, my behavior could have been a lot worse. I could have snatched the coat off of Olivia's lap and yelled 'Fire' in the middle of the movie."

The blonde attorney seemed to consider this for a moment, and then gave Abbie a hesitant smile. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"The real reason I want a different cab is because I know Alex is going to try to screw Olivia in theirs, and I think I've seen enough of their antics for one night."

"No, the real reason is that you want Alex to succeed at screwing Detective Studmuffin in the cab, even though you bet one hundred dollars on Olivia to win the bet, and you think Alex will be more likely to jump her if you aren't there to make her nervous."

The Federal Prosecutor snorted. "She's so drunk she would probably jump Olivia even if Arthur Branch was in the cab."

"I seriously doubt that."

Olivia, who was listening to their conversation, blushed a deep crimson. "Uh, okay. I think it's time for all of us to head home and sleep it off."

"Right," Abbie said. "Bye Alex!" She gave her friend, who was still trying to grab various parts of Olivia's anatomy, a quick hug from behind. "Thanks for doubling with me. Be good to Olivia and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Mmm. That leaves open lots of possibilities," Alex said in her most seductive bedroom voice. "What do you think, Olivia?"

"There's one problem with your plan, Abbie," Olivia said. "Alex's car is at your place." Abbie's face fell.

"Liiiiiv," Alex whined. "I don't wanna go all the way back to Abbie's place. We can get the car in the morning. Can't we just go home?" She tried to grope Olivia's breasts again. "My friends are lonely and want me to play with them!"

"Wow," Serena murmured as she watched Alex chasing Olivia around in circles. "Olivia wasn't kidding when she said Alex gets aggressive with some tequila in her."

"Yeah." Abbie nodded thoughtfully as she watched Olivia turn around to catch Alex so the ADA didn't face-plant onto the sidewalk.

"Okay, I guess we can go pick up the car tomorrow," Olivia said, seeing the glint in Alex's eyes. She knew that her girlfriend wasn't going to make it all the way to Abbie and Serena's house.

"I'll drive it over to you tomorrow if you'd like," Abbie told Olivia, "but you have to make a deal with me."

"Oh?" Olivia asked, slightly distracted as she tried to flag down a cab. It wasn't her fault. Alex was doing a good job of capturing the remainder of her attention. "Ummm..." The ADA reached beneath Olivia's arms from behind, grabbing her breasts with a satisfying squeeze. Olivia tried to wiggle out of Alex's arms. "Uh, Abbie, what deal?"

"Give Cabot enough orgasms to save me my hundred bucks, will you?"

Olivia laughed. "I'd like to see _you_ try and deal with this one..." She finally managed to capture Alex's wrists.

Serena giggled as well. "She is a troublemaker, isn't she?"

"Abbie or Alex?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

A cab finally eased out of traffic and stopped at the curb. The cabbie rolled down the window. "You ladies need a cab?" he asked.

"Yep, we have to get to my apartment so my girlfriend and I can..."

"Okay, honey!" Olivia interrupted, cutting off Alex before she could continue her statement. "Time to go home..."

"'Kay..." Alex said, opening the cab door and dragging Olivia inside with a tug to her wrist. She didn't stop once both of them were in the backseat, pulling Olivia onto her lap and kissing her thoroughly. For a moment, the detective lost herself in Alex, but then she remembered where they were. "Nooo, don't stop," Alex murmured against Olivia's kiss, nipping her lower lip and wrapping both arms around her lover's waist.

"I gotta... get off..." Olivia stuttered, trying to move back into the other seat as the cab driver waited for their address. "78th please," she managed to squeak.

"You wanna get off?" Alex purred, her voice rumbling in her chest as she tried to slide over to Olivia's side of the cab. "I can help with that..."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "I know you can, Baby. But I think we've been adventurous enough for one day, don't you?"

Alex licked her lips and shook her head. "Nope," she leaned in to kiss Olivia hungrily. "I want you," she murmured against Olivia's lips, her voice deep and rich and pure unadulterated sex. "I want to bury my face between your legs and…"

"How you ladies doin' tonight?" the cabbie asked genially as he merged into traffic. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting fare.

"I'd be doing better if she was naked," Alex quipped, never once taking her eyes off of Olivia.

The cabbie just shook his head and laughed. He loved the drunks. When they didn't puke in his cab, that is. "I'll bet."

"I know, right?" Alex answered loud enough for him to hear and grinned as she slid her hands up Olivia's stomach to finally palm the brunette's breasts possessively. "I am so wet just thinking about what I want to do to you when I get you alone," she breathed against Olivia's parted lips, smirking knowingly as she watched her lover swallow thickly.

"Oh God."

"Oh Alex, would be more appropriate," the ADA winked. "I'm going to make you scream."

"Uhhh…"

Deciding that he didn't want to interrupt his two passengers, the cabbie kept his comments to himself and attempted not to rear-end the traffic in front of him. Unfortunately, he had to look through the front windshield at least a little bit to keep from wrecking the cab.

"Nonono," Olivia said loudly, gripping Alex's hips and trying to lift the attorney off of her lap. However, Alex took advantage of the new touch instead, grinding her hips down onto Olivia's pelvic bone, wishing that their jeans would just disappear. Even so, the pressure was delicious, and Alex tipped her head back, showing the long, lovely line of her neck.

"Uh... Liv..." Alex was burning. She whimpered, grinding down harder onto her lover's lap. "Oh God, please," she panted, burying her face in Olivia's neck and nipping the skin there. Just thinking about how warm Olivia was, how delicious she would taste, it was driving her crazy.

Olivia gasped, astounded by the need in her lover's voice. "Alex, honey, you need to cool down."

But Alex was beyond listening. Reaching between them, she started to unzip Olivia's jeans, undoing her own at the same time. Trying to worm her way into her lover's pants, she pleaded for Olivia to touch her. "Please?" she whimpered. When the stunned detective didn't respond, Alex squeezed Olivia's hand, guiding it between her legs.

"No..." Olivia tried to pull her hand away. "Are you crazy? Do you want to give the cabbie a free show?"

"Don't care," Alex hissed through gritted teeth.

Olivia watched Alex's eyes begin to tear with the weight of her need, and knew that the blonde was just too worked up to stop. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered as she shifted Alex's body atop her so that they would be hiding the important bits from their curious cabbie. He would have some idea of what was going on, but if she played it right, he would think it was just one hell of a hot make-out session…

"Please," Alex whimpered, tugging lightly on Olivia's wrist.

"You have to be quiet," Olivia warned as she slid her hand inside Alex's pants. Her fingers slipped into an ocean of wetness and she gasped in surprise. "God, you're wet."

"Mmm," Alex moaned as she buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck, gyrating her hips against the brunette's hand. "Please, Liv, please," she panted.

Olivia peeked over Alex's shoulder to catch the cabbie's curious eye in the rearview mirror. She did a mental head slap at their situation before offering the man a wink and lowering her mouth to Alex's neck. She needed to make it look like they were just kissing.

"Baaaaaby," Alex moaned piteously, so completely aroused that it was painful.

"I know," Olivia whispered as she nipped and sucked at Alex's neck, causing the blonde to buck and whimper with need. "Kiss me," she ordered, claiming Alex's lips in a deep, hungry kiss as she pinched the blonde's clit between her fingers roughly.

"Aahmphfff," Alex tried to yell, but the sound was swallowed somewhat ineffectually by Olivia's kiss.

_Come on, Alex, I know you're close,_ Olivia thought to herself as she worked the blonde's point in a firm figure-eight pattern. She could tell from the way Alex was grasping at her shoulders that her desperate lover's release was eminent, and she sped up the pace of her touch as much as she could considering the tight confines of Alex's jeans.

Alex broke the kiss, gasping for air as she came, but Olivia gave her no time to yell, scream, or moan before the brunette's lips were suctioned back around her own. The detective was effectively swallowing each and every cry that fell from her lips.

Olivia kept her mouth on Alex's until the blonde's spasms receded. Before releasing Alex from the kiss, she carefully directed the ADA's head to her shoulder to allow the spent woman time to recover. Once she was sure Alex would be quiet, she removed her hand and quickly refastened both of their pants. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and held the lawyer close as she murmured, "you okay now?"

Alex nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the crook of Olivia's neck. "Mmm. Thank you."

The last two minutes of the cab ride were slightly calmer, although Alex latched her lips to Olivia's neck and refused to let go, leaving the detective with an impressive hickey to show to her colleagues at work the next day. Sometimes, Olivia wondered why on earth she and Alex did the things they did, considering their jobs, but she supposed they weren't really hurting anyone - except, perhaps, the fussy old lady at the movie theater. The other poor, trapped viewers of The Heart's Storm seemed to enjoy the floor show more than the film anyway, and the cabbie certainly didn't look like me minded. Olivia desperately hoped that he hadn't figured out what was going on, but she wasn't about to ask.

Finally, seconds or maybe eons later, they arrived at Alex's apartment in the upper seventies. Helping her still shaking girlfriend out of the cab, Olivia whispered in her ear. "You have to hand him the cab fare. My hands were, um, busy."

Alex, who looked like she was beginning to recover, reached into her purse to give the cabbie his fare, making sure to gift him with an extra large tip. With the edge taken off her need, she didn't offer an explanation. She just blushed and handed him his money before dragging Olivia towards the building. The ADA didn't miss the wink and thumbs up that the cab driver gave her, though. "Come on, upstairs," she breathed against Olivia's ear, nipping the lobe with her teeth before hurrying her to the elevator.

"Are there cameras in here?" Olivia asked warily, staring up at the corners of the small metal box to check. She didn't see anything, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Dunno. Probably." Alex didn't care. One of her needs had been met already tonight, but her need to touch and taste Olivia was still burning brightly, and so she pinned the helpless detective against the nearest wall with a bruising kiss. Olivia accepted the kiss, but held Alex's wrists tight in her hands, refusing to get into another situation she couldn't control. Alex seemed to be enjoying herself, intermittently nibbling Olivia's jaw and invading her mouth with an eager, seeking tongue.

"Mm, can't you wait two minutes?" Olivia gasped when her lips were finally released.

"Uh-uh. Too long."

"Alex," Olivia groaned as Alex tried to pry her hands free. "Let's just keep our clothes on until we're in the privacy of your apartment. Okay?"

Alex pulled back far enough to stare into Olivia's lust darkened eyes. "If I agree to let you keep your clothes on can I have my hands back?"

Olivia carefully considered the playfully horny glint in Alex's eyes and decided that letting the blonde have the use of her hands back was probably not a good idea at the moment. "When we get out of the elevator," she replied, leaning forward and kissing Alex hungrily.

Properly distracted by the brunette's tongue forcing its way inside her mouth, Alex sank forward into Olivia's body and gave just as good as she was getting. The elevator chimed when they hit Alex's floor and the doors opened, causing both women to let out a grateful, "thank God."

True to her word, Olivia released Alex's hands as they exited the elevator and was immediately assaulted by groping, searching hands. "Christ, Alex," she laughed as she hurried away from the blonde, quickly pulling her keys out of her pocket and opening the door to the ADA's apartment. "You're nuts!"

"Nuh-uh," Alex smirked as she sashayed through the open door to her apartment and kicked it closed behind her. "Just really, really, _really _horny. And I've been denied long enough. I want to see you naked," she informed her lover. "Now."

Without any reason left to deny her, Olivia allowed Alex to strip her, groaning as warm lips seemed to cover every inch of newly bared skin. The ADA's mouth was everywhere at once, kissing her neck, nibbling her shoulder, licking over her abdomen as she raised the hem of Olivia's shirt, tearing it off and discarding it so that she could lavish the warm flesh underneath with attention. The detective suddenly found herself pushed backwards, pinned down on the floor in the entryway. She had a feeling they weren't going to make it to the bedroom, but decided she didn't care when Alex unhooked her bra and shoved it out of the way, sucking a nipple greedily between her lips.

"Christ, Alex," Olivia hissed, arching her upper back and shoulders to push more of her breast against Alex's mouth. She flinched when Alex used her teeth, but didn't object. Even the slight pain felt good, enhancing the sensations of pleasure.

Alex began undoing Olivia's pants as she switched breasts, desperate to feel more skin, more heat, more Olivia. Before Olivia could reach down to help with her underwear, Alex was inside her, shoving aside elastic and gliding eagerly through wet heat. Completely overwhelmed, Olivia could only whimper helplessly and submit to Alex's thorough ravishing. The carpet rubbed against her back as she shifted and writhed, bucking her hips against Alex's fingers.

The prosecutor was not satisfied. Being inside of Olivia, taking her, it felt so incredibly good, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. She had to taste Olivia. She wanted to drown in her. And for that, she needed to get Olivia's pants off. Removing her hand from between Olivia's legs, she began pulling off the detective's jeans, wanting her completely naked. Distracted by all the competing sensations, it took Olivia a moment to realize what Alex wanted when she started tugging at her pants, trying to pull them over her thighs and out of the way. When her lust-fogged brain made sense of her lover's silent but urgent request, Olivia helped her kick them aside along with her shoes and socks, not caring where they ended up.

"God, please... touch me again. Please."

Hearing Olivia beg was almost as delicious as tasting her, and Alex couldn't resist either impulse. She eagerly lowered her mouth to Olivia's wet, swollen lips and ran her tongue around the perimeter of the brunette's sex, teasing her desperate lover with the proximity of the touch she so desperately wanted.

"Alex," Olivia moaned as she rolled her hips in search of that elusive contact she craved, finally giving in and tangling her fingers in Alex's hair to physically direct the blonde's mouth where she needed her.

Thankfully for Olivia, where she needed Alex to be was where Alex needed to be, too.

"Here?" Alex murmured as she lowered her mouth to hover above Olivia's pulsing opening.

"Alex!"

Alex smiled and lowered her mouth to lay a broad, flat lick through Olivia's folds, and she was helpless to contain the almost hedonistic moan that escaped her at the heavenly flavor she found. Needing more, needing to drink from the source of that addictive elixir, she plunged her tongue as deep into Olivia as she could, drawing a long, loud, throaty moan of pleasure from her lover.

Feeling selfish, Alex sought as much of Olivia's wetness as she could, craving the taste, the salt and the softness, the warmth. Her throat vibrated with pleasure as her tongue scraped up between Olivia's lips again and again, sometimes pausing to thrust deep inside, teasing the sensitive ring of muscle at her entrance with each stroke. She ignored the detective's bundle of nerves for the moment, wanting to make her wait for it, savoring the twitches and shudders that she could feel against her mouth. Even though she was drunk, Alex was in no hurry to make Olivia come. She had exactly what she wanted, and if their bodies didn't have limitations, she would have been content to lick Olivia for the next year or so.

Trembling from Alex's rough and thorough treatment, Olivia didn't even recognize the sounds coming from her mouth. Everything was a colorful blur. Alex's tongue felt like fire, melting her away, and it seemed to be everywhere at once, covering every single inch of her, stripping her bare and leaving nothing sacred. She was grateful that Alex had laid her down on the carpet, because she knew her legs wouldn't be able to support her. Her hips bucked in a jagged, unsteady rhythm, completely at the mercy of Alex's tongue.

For just a moment, Alex pulled back, taking in her handiwork with a proud smile. Olivia was so swollen and wet, her red inner lips flared open and coated with glistening moisture. Her inner thighs twitched impatiently, straining for release along with the rest of her poor, tormented body. Her chest heaved, nipples tightened to hard little bullets, a fine sheen of sweat making her tanned skin glow. It was the most glorious sight Alex had ever seen, and she reveled in it. The effects of the tequila had mostly worn off by now, but the attorney was still drunk with power and lust.

"Don't stop!" Olivia practically screamed, trying to force herself back against Alex's face.

Alex smiled and licked her lips as she let her gaze flick up to Olivia's eyes, noticing the way the brunette's pupils were so completely dilated with her need that there was just the merest ring of brown visible. She did this, she thought proudly to herself. She made Olivia feel this… fucking… good. With her desire to taste somewhat sated, she was left with her other desire – to hear Olivia beg. "What do you want?"

"You!" Olivia screamed, again lifting her hips in search of Alex's mouth. She wanted Alex. She fucking needed Alex on her, "NOW!"

This blatant display of raw, primal need had Alex slowly lowering her mouth back towards Olivia's folds. "Where do you want me?"

"Fuck, Alex!" Olivia whimpered. "On me, in me, I don't fucking care. Just please, Baby, don't stop – make me come, Alex. Please make me come."

"I can do that," Alex murmured obligingly as she wrapped her lips around Olivia's red, swollen, throbbing clit and pulled the bud as deep as she could into her mouth with a long, slow suck.

"Oh God!" Olivia yelped.

Alex lashed the sensitive bundle with the tip of her tongue with a series of flicks, alternating between light and firm as she sucked against the bud and moved her hand into position below her chin. Sucking long and hard against the nub, she slid two fingers into Olivia. The feeling of the brunette's strong inner walls clenching around her, pulling her in deeper, drew a low appreciative moan from the blonde's throat – which, in turn, drew a long, throaty scream of pleasure from Olivia. She released Olivia's clit to blow softly against it, delighting in the way it jumped and pulsed under her breath.

"Alex!" Olivia writhed, needing the return of Alex's mouth to her. "Fuck, so close, Alex... please, Baby!"

That voice and those eyes were impossible to resist. Alex resumed her motions with fresh passion, coaxing a flood of wetness and shudders from her overwhelmed partner. "Yesss..." Olivia relished in the feeling as Alex guided her into a carefully controlled crash. It felt like she was falling through the floor, and her head exploded with stars. She wasn't sure if the sounds coming from deep inside her chest resembled Alex's name at all, but she hoped they did. It was the name that she was shouting endlessly inside her head.

Alex refused to let Olivia stop. One release was not enough. She didn't just want it, she _needed_ to feel Olivia come in her mouth again and again. Kissing and sucking her way back down with an open glide of her mouth, Alex ringed Olivia's entrance with her tongue, thrusting inside again and bringing two fingers to continue the pressure against Olivia's clit. This way, she could taste all she wanted. Olivia wasn't complaining. In fact, the feel of Alex's mouth directly on her was too much to bear, and she came again, squeezing her eyes shut tight and screaming to the ceiling.

"Alex, Alex, Allllex..." This time, Olivia was clearly saying her name, and it made Alex's heart explode with pride and love. Oh yeah. No one else could make Olivia Benson let go like she could. Moments like this belonged only to her.

Crawling back up Olivia's body, the prosecutor placed strategic kisses all over her lover's flesh, pausing to take a nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tight little point. Olivia groaned. Her entire body felt like a melted pile of mush, and she couldn't find the strength to move. The detective couldn't even raise her hand to curl her fingers in Alex's hair and pull her head away from her sensitive breasts. That was all right. She couldn't really say that she minded the attention Alex was paying to them anyway. "Thank god for tequila," Olivia muttered, her eyes still cloudy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Alex scrunched her eyes closed as the alarm on the bedside table began to wail mercilessly. A slow turn of her head showed that it was, in fact, time to get up, and that the stupid clock hadn't reset itself to go off at what felt an ungodly hour of the morning. "Damn," she muttered as she slammed her palm onto the 'off' bar on top of the clock. "Liv, time to get up," she muttered halfheartedly. Even though she was resigned to the fact that it was time to get out of bed, that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

"Idnwnna," Olivia replied, her words muffled by the pillow she had pulled over her head to block out the noise from the alarm.

"C'mon," Alex sighed as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "We gotta go by Abbie's place and pick up my car."

"You go, I'll just take a cab to work," Olivia groaned. "Oh my god, my head feels like there's an elephant doing a tap-dance on my brain. I hate tequila."

"That's not what you were saying last night," Alex chuckled.

"That's because last night you were doing all sorts of delightful things to me with that tongue of yours," Olivia replied. "Who in the hell would ever hate tequila if it made you do that to them?"

Alex laughed softly. "Touché. I can't believe we did it in a cab."

"You weren't really in a position to take no as an answer right then," Olivia replied. "The movie theater on the other hand…"

"Was kind of fun."

"In an entirely illegal kind of way," Olivia agreed.

"Yes, well," Alex drawled as she climbed out of bed, artfully allowing the sheet that'd been covering her to fall leaving her wearing nothing but a smile. "I am going to go get in the shower, Detective Benson. If your finely tuned detecting skills can help you find it, you are more than welcome to join me."

Unlike the shrill beeping of the despised alarm clock, the thought of joining Alex in the shower encouraged Olivia to get up. Gathering her strength, she lifted her head just in time to see Alex's naked, retreating form as she swayed into the bathroom, obviously aware that she was being watched. Olivia's blurry eyes widened a little, and she swallowed to ease the dryness of her scratchy throat. Now, that was a sight worth opening her eyes for.

With a groan, she sat up and put her feet on the floor, stretching her arms over her head and shivering as the cold air met her naked body. She felt delightfully sore, and she noticed that several parts of her were covered in various marks. Not all of them were from yesterday, but a great deal of them were. She winced. The boys were going to have a lot of fun teasing her at work today. She would have to wear a turtleneck, but some of the marks were too high even for that, like a nice purple specimen on her jawline. Her back was a little sore as well, and she remembered the way Alex had clutched her shoulders tight in the movie theater bathroom, but it had been more than worth it. She wasn't going to complain.

Feeling slightly more energetic, she hurried after Alex into their own bathroom. The naked blonde had already turned on the shower and was climbing in. Once she was behind the shower curtain, she peeked her head back out, extending one forearm and crooking her finger, motioning for Olivia to join her. The detective was more than happy to follow orders.

Stepping under the spray, Olivia let her eyes take in the delicious picture that was Alex Cabot, naked and dripping with water. She suddenly realized that she hadn't gotten a good morning kiss yet. That oversight would need to be corrected immediately. Olivia pulled Alex into her arms, hands curling around her waist and pulling her close. The attorney seemed a little shorter without her trademark heels, but kissing her was still perfect. Warm mouths met, softly at first, then deeper as both women opened and relearned each other. It was moments like this, tender reaffirmations, that made getting out of bed in the morning seem worth it instead of giving up.

However, as much as she enjoyed it, Olivia wasn't completely focused on the kiss. A small thought hopped around in the back of her mind. Alex was still ahead by one orgasm, and if she wanted to save Abbie's one hundred bucks (and her pride), she needed to catch up. A dare from a disappointed Abbie was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Besides, she had a plan. A sneaky plan that was probably more in line with Alex's personality than with hers. If she played her cards right, she would be able to win. She hoped that Alex didn't mind one more dose of humiliation to go along with the rest she had experienced this week.

But first, she needed to even the score – and that was something she was more than happy to have to do so early in the morning. She slid her hands down to cup Alex's ass, rubbing her palms over the pale white globes as she laid a distinct trail of kisses across the blonde's jaw to her ear.

"Mmm, good morning to you, Liv," Alex purred as Olivia's mouth laid hot, wet kisses to the sensitive hollow below her ear.

"Good morning," Olivia chuckled, taking Alex's earlobe into her mouth and nipping at it as she continued to let her hands glide over the smooth, wet flesh of the ADA's behind.

Alex let her eyes flutter closed under the heavenly onslaught of the detective's attentions and let herself lean forward into her lover, burying her face in the crook of Olivia's neck, a low moan tumbling over her lips as Olivia's fingers began kneading and massaging her ass.

Olivia smiled at the feeling of the pliant woman in her arms. The usually strong attorney was quite literally putty in her hands at the moment. "You like this?"

Alex nodded. "Mmhmm. I like anything you do to me."

That made her detective smile and nip the skin she had been sucking, drawing a gasp from Alex. "I can feel that," said Olivia, one of her hands crawling up to cup one of Alex's sensitive breasts. The other remained where it was, and Olivia smiled as Alex continued nuzzling her shoulder. Her soft, almost demure acceptance of Olivia's touch was so different from her demands from last night, but both varieties were welcome. She loved Alex any way she could get her - bossy and insistent, or soft and pleading and delicious. And Alex was undeniably delicious.

Sliding one thigh between the attorney's unsteady legs, Olivia began to back her up against the shower wall. "And I do love feeling how much you like it... when I touch you..." Olivia gave Alex's ass another firm squeeze with her left hand as her right continued teasing the prosecutor's nipple. Alex gasped, but arched her upper body into Olivia's hand. "When I kiss you..." Olivia pressed kisses to Alex's wet hair, then her forehead and cheeks before finally lingering around her lips. "And when I taste you..." they kissed once, softly, "...as you come in my mouth."

Alex groaned, her hips bucking forward automatically, encouraged by Olivia's short but sincere speech. "Uh..." She liked Olivia's idea. She liked it a lot. In fact, she liked it so much that she found herself beginning a slow grind on the detective's thigh, coating it with a thicker moisture than the one falling down on them from the showerhead. The hand behind her encouraged the rocking of her hips, urging her to press down harder as Olivia flexed the muscles in her thigh, giving Alex a harder surface to move against.

Smiling at the attorney's reaction, Olivia claimed Alex's lips in a deep, hungry kiss as she continued to encourage the blonde's movement against her thigh. Just the feeling of Alex's skin under her hands was usually enough to whet her appetite for more of the delectable ADA, but feeling Alex's smooth lower lips gliding against her leg, grinding against her with such obvious need, was enough to push her past wanting to taste and right into _needing_ to taste.

Alex whimpered softly when Olivia's thigh disappeared from between her legs, her hips automatically bucking forward in a blind search for the limb. "Liv!"

"Shh," Olivia murmured against the blonde's lips, pecking them quickly in reassurance. "I want to taste you Alex."

"Umpf," Alex grunted.

Taking the blonde's nonsensical utterance as permission, not that she was asking for it, Olivia brushed her lips down the center of Alex's body until she was kneeling before the blonde in the tub. She placed one hand behind Alex's left knee and guided the leg over her shoulder, opening the ADA to her. "Beautiful," she murmured as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to the swollen, wet, absolutely delectable skin before her.

Alex moaned loudly as Olivia's lips pressed into her and her left arm shot out to press against the wall to help her hold herself up as her right reached down to tangle itself encouragingly in Olivia's shorn locks. "God, Liv," she whimpered as the brunette ran a tantalizingly slow tongue through her folds. "So good, Baby," she murmured as her hips began to rock against Olivia's mouth.

Olivia moved both her hands to grasp Alex's ass and squeezed the muscles firmly, pulling the blonde into her mouth as she thrust her tongue as deep inside the ADA as she possibly could. "Mmm," she moaned, her grip tightening, pulling Alex against her further as she sought to taste every last possible inch of the attorney.

Alex was in heaven. The strokes of Olivia's tongue were firm and urgent, as though she couldn't get enough of the ADA's taste, her smell, but they were also thorough, covering every inch of her and leaving her feeling just a little exposed. But it felt so good that she didn't care. Her heel pressed into Olivia's back, trying to urge her closer. She wanted - no, needed - more, always more. She gasped as the warm muscle ringed her entrance, setting the nerve endings on fire, making her hips jerk unsteadily.

Her right leg was shaking, having to support the majority of her weight, and Olivia used her left hand to steady it, helping Alex find her balance while that wicked tongue worked its magic. The attorney felt like she was unraveling at the seams and spilling over onto the floor, but she couldn't be sure, because her brain was firing all over the place and she was caught somewhere in between reality and incredible pleasure. It was always like that with Olivia. Alex had a theory about the reason her girlfriend was so incredibly good at this... because she loved doing it, adored Alex's reactions and went out of her way to coax the sweetest ones from her body, it made Alex relax and open herself to feeling as much as she could.

Unfortunately, there was one place that Olivia had purposely been avoiding. She nuzzled Alex's inner thighs with her cheeks and ghosted over them with her lips, even nipping firmly once in a while, which made Alex's body twitch. She dutifully kissed each of Alex's outer lips, scattering kisses over them before diving in to suck the inner ones into her mouth. She thrust her tongue inside the attorney's tender opening, seeking more wetness and heat. She covered every inch of Alex with broad, flat sweeps, but stopped just short of her final goal. Everything but tending to the tight bundle of nerves that so desperately needed her touch. Alex could come without direct stimulation there if she really tried, but Olivia's fingers weren't inside of her, either, and without either option... What Olivia was doing felt wonderful, but it wasn't enough to release her.

"Don't tease me, Liv," Alex begged, hoping that her lover would take pity on her. She loved the thorough attention, but she needed to come _now._

Hearing the need in Alex's voice, Olivia relented and moved her mouth higher until she was hovering just above the pulsing, throbbing bundle that was quite literally straining for attention. Knowing how violently Alex tended to react when she stopped teasing and tended to the sensitive point, Olivia tightened her grip on Alex's leg, supporting the attorney for the reaction she knew was imminent.

A quick glance up Alex's torso showed that the attorney's head had dropped and her half-lidded eyes were focused on her. "I love you," Olivia murmured, a small, lopsided smile lifting her lips.

"Liiiiiv," Alex whimpered. She loved Olivia too, but right now she just wanted the brunette's mouth on her and not murmuring soft, heartfelt words of affection. She rolled her hips forward, showing without words where, exactly, she wanted the brunette's mouth, and she let out a low moan as she watched Olivia's eyes flick down to her clit. "Yes, Baby... there..." she encouraged huskily, rocking towards Olivia's mouth.

Olivia puckered her lips and blew gently over the sensitive bundle before sticking out her tongue and running it lightly around the perimeter. Around, around, lightly around, promising so much pleasure, but never quite delivering. She loved this, the feeling of Alex around her, loved the sounds that she was able to pull from the blonde's lips as she excited her. But most of all, she loved how it felt when Alex came against her mouth, and that was what she decided she wanted now. She pulled back to lightly flick Alex's clit with the very tip of her tongue, once, twice, three times – each gentle touch causing the blonde to gasp and twitch against her.

"Please, Liv," Alex panted. "Please."

Olivia decided that she had tormented her lover enough. It was time to help her let go. Finally, after a long, torturous moment of waiting, Olivia sucked Alex's clit between her lips, lashing hard and fast with the tip of her tongue. Overwhelmed by the new stimulation, Alex screamed, clenching and spasming around two of Olivia's fingers, which had thrust into her at the last moment and curled up sharply, heightening the sensations rushing through her blood. "Oh, Liv!" Alex thought she felt tears squeezing out of her eyes, but if they did, the spray of the shower washed them away. She was sure that she would lose her balance and slip on the slick surface of the tub, but somehow, Olivia managed to keep her upright as she jerked and shuddered out her release.

Finally, gasping, Alex pulled away, releasing her death grip on Olivia's wet hair. The detective smiled up at her, ignoring the soreness of her knees. "I guess you liked that, huh, Baby?"

"Mmm..." Apparently, Alex had lost her ability to form words.

Realizing that the ADA wasn't able to speak or support her own weight, Olivia gently lowered Alex to the floor of the tub, reaching for a bottle of body wash and a loofah to clean her lover up. "Here, baby. Let me help you." She worked the shower gel into the loofah until it was frothing with bubbles, and then she began to spread them over Alex's shoulders and torso, watching the water from the detachable shower-head pulse down on her skin and wash the white foam away. She followed each stroke of the loofah with her hands, making sure that Alex was completely clean. Still wiped out from her intense orgasm, Alex allowed the tender touch, humming in pleasure as Olivia moved around to her back.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, trying to slow down her heart rate. Unfortunately, that was impossible with Olivia's hands on her and the detective's wet, naked body so close.

"We're in the shower. This is what people do in here," said Olivia, trailing the loofah down over Alex's lower abdomen before reaching up to wash her arms.

"Yes, it is," Alex agreed as her post orgasm haze began dissipate and she became more aware of herself and her surroundings. "But you don't have to do that, Baby, I can wash myself."

"Maybe I like taking care of you," Olivia murmured as she swiped the loofah over the swell of Alex's breasts leaving a soapy trail to drip over, down, and around the perfect mounds before returning to the blonde's arms.

Alex smirked and reached up to fondle Olivia's breasts, squeezing the firm mounds under her palms before slipping her hands out to the side so she could teasingly run the pads of her thumbs over the rapidly hardening tips. "What if I want to take care of you?" she purred.

Olivia bit her lip and moaned softly, her body, already aroused from attending to Alex only minutes before, responding immediately to the blonde's touch.

Alex smiled at the needy sound tumbling from her lover's lips. "Do you want me to take care of you?" she asked, arching a brow questioningly as she ran two fingers down the center of the brunette's torso, stilling her touch just above Olivia's mound.

"Yes," Olivia whimpered, her eyelids dropping to half-mast as her entire consciousness focused onto the finite connections where Alex's fingers rested against her.

"Lean back against the back of the tub," Alex murmured as she reached behind herself to flip the water from the showerhead to the tap and then throwing the stopper into the drain so the tub began to fill with warm water. She smiled softly as she watched Olivia do as she suggested and once the brunette was resting against the far end of the tub she moved in closer between the brunette's bent legs to dip her mouth down and capture a pert nipple between her lips. She sucked against it lightly before releasing the nub to blow gently across the moist flesh.

"Aaaaalex," Olivia hissed as the cool air moving over her nipple caused it to stiffen almost painfully.

"Hmmm?" the attorney purred as she took Olivia's other nipple into her mouth, sucking greedily. She loved it when Olivia said her name in moments of passion. It made her feel like the most beautiful woman alive. The water began to fill the basin, sloshing around them and warming their legs. Olivia realized that this wasn't going to be a very productive shower, but that was more than okay by her.

While Alex's mouth was eagerly switching between Olivia's proud breasts, her hands were busy under the water, gliding along Olivia's smooth legs. She must have shaved yesterday afternoon before their "date" with Abbie and Serena, and the water and soap made her skin extra silky and slick.

Olivia was getting tired of Alex's teasing. Weaving her fingers in the ADA's wet hair, darker than usual because of the water, she automatically tried to pull Alex's mouth down, forgetting that the tub was filling with water and covering all of her lower body.

Laughing softly, Alex reached to turn off the tap. "Sorry, baby. Can't do that, I'm not a fish." Before Olivia could be too disappointed, Alex offered an alternative. "But I don't think my hands have the same problem."

Alex reached carefully between the detective's legs, finding her wet even underneath the water. However, she knew that she had to tread cautiously. Aggressive strokes underwater could feel dry and painful. Instead, she took things slow, starting with a gentle massage of Olivia's upper thighs, rolling her thumbs ever upward, but not touching where Olivia so obviously needed her.

"Don't be a tease," Olivia pleaded. Alex just laughed again.

"But you like it," she growled, kissing the juncture of Olivia's throat and shoulder.

"I like it more when you're…" Alex slipped two fingers deep inside of the detective with one smooth stroke, interrupting Olivia's retort. "Oh God."

Alex smirked and began pumping her fingers in and out of Olivia slowly, so incredibly slowly, as she leaned in to whisper against the brunette's ear. "Alex is just fine this morning, Baby."

Olivia wanted to respond to the blonde's teasing comment but al cogent thought was blasted right out of her head when Alex's thumb moved over her clit to begin rubbing firm, tight circles against the bud. She yelped and bucked into the new touch spastically before her hips fell into a steady, rocking motion against Alex's hand. "Please," she murmured, the quiet plea falling from her lips without thought.

"I know," Alex replied just as softly. She did know, and she loved it. She loved how much Olivia enjoyed giving her pleasure, loved how sometimes the brunette didn't even need her touch to come right along with her. But this morning Olivia did need her, and she sure as hell wasn't going to disappoint. So knowing how close Olivia was to the edge already, Alex abandoned the brunette's breasts and moved higher to claim the detective's mouth in a slow, sensual kiss as her stroke below grew more firm, her fingers curling and massaging rigid walls in all the right places that she knew would have Olivia seeing stars.

"Alex," Olivia moaned as Alex's fingers began massaging her from the inside.

"That's it," Alex smiled as she thrust into Olivia once more, leaning in to rest her forehead against the brunette's so she could stare into the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen as she took her lover over the edge. "You're so close, aren't you Liv?" she asked without really needing an answer. "God, you're so beautiful when you come under me Baby. I love the way your eyes darken until they're practically black with desire."

Olivia moaned loudly and arched her body into Alex's touch.

"I love the way your cheeks flush. I love the way you feel clenching around me, grabbing my fingers and squeezing them so tightly, as if you never want them to leave you," she continued her erotic dissertation as she thrust in and out of Olivia with the same sure, knowing strokes. "I love the way you sound as you come undone, the look on your face, the way my name rolls off your tongue."

Olivia writhed against the ceramic tub, her body, her mind, her heart on fire from the things Alex was doing and saying to her. "God, Alex!"

"Mmm," Alex murmured. She stilled her hand deep inside Olivia and began rubbing the pads of her fingertips against the ridged, spongy patch at the top of the brunette's channel. "More than any of that," she continued throatily, "I love knowing that I gave you such pleasure. I love knowing that I made you feel so, so good."

Olivia whimpered and rolled her hips into Alex's thumb, seeking that slight increase of pressure against her clit that would be enough to make her come undone. "Oooooooo," she moaned loudly as Alex, knowing what she needed, pressed firmly against her.

Alex smiled as Olivia's walls clamped down around her and continued stroking her lover through her release, drawing out the pleasure for as long as possible as she peppered Olivia's lips, cheeks, and forehead, with kisses, each one punctuated by a soft, "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Goddamnit," Olivia panted, still trying to suck in enough air to ease the burning in her lungs.

Alex laughed, the sound echoing in the acoustics of the bathroom. "That isn't the usual response people give when someone says they love you, Liv," the lawyer teased, resting her forehead against Olivia's so that she could give her lover another light kiss.

Olivia snorted and rolled her eyes. She tried to lift her upper body out of the water, but Alex was successfully pinning her, and her muscles felt like lead. "I wasn't prepared for you to score again so soon," said the detective, "literally or figuratively."

"Can't take the heat, get out of the tub," Alex quipped. Noticing that Olivia was trying to sit up, the ADA reluctantly climbed off of her willing captive and reached for the nearest bottle of shampoo. "Here, turn around and I'll do your hair," she offered, pouring some of the liquid into her hand.

Obediently, Olivia turned around and leaned back, sighing with pleasure as Alex worked the lather into her scalp. "Mmm, that feels nice," she purred, closing her eyes.

The blonde attorney raised an eyebrow. "As nice as before?" Olivia couldn't see her expression, but she imagined that Alex was looking very smug.

"Not quite that nice," Olivia conceded. "But still pretty damn good. You've got the magic touch."

Cupping her hands, Alex began lifting water to Olivia's hair and rinsing out the suds. Once most of the shampoo had been washed into the standing water, she began massaging Olivia's shoulders. Once again, the detective moaned in pleasure. "Magic touch, huh?" Alex asked, working out the knots behind the wings of Olivia's shoulder blades. Her girlfriend was always tense there. She carried most of her stress in her back. Alex enjoyed helping her lover relax, especially when Olivia returned the favor with foot and calf massages for her. Heels were a real killer sometimes.

"Yeah. Just don't go spreading it around."

Alex grinned. "Don't worry. You're the only recipient of my 'magic touch', Baby."

Even though she was loathe to stop the wonderful things Alex was doing, Olivia wasn't ready to concede defeat in their shower game so soon. Sitting up on her knees, she turned around and forced Alex to stop her massage. "Here, it's your turn," said Olivia, reaching for the abandoned bottle of shampoo. "It'd be silly to use this much water and not end up with clean hair."

"Oh, I don't know. I think this shower has been more than worth it already." However, she did allow Olivia to start applying the shampoo.

Olivia smiled softly and leaned in to lay a kiss against the nape of Alex's neck. "Definitely more than worth it, I'd say."

"Mmm," Alex hummed appreciatively as Olivia's blunt fingernails scraped across her scalp in a gentle, loving massage as the brunette worked the shampoo into her hair.

Olivia finished with Alex's hair and looked from the blonde's shoulder length locks to the soapy water pooled in the bottom of the tub. That they would need to turn the shower back on to properly rinse Alex's hair and clean their bodies of the soapy residue coating their skin. "Come on, Sweetie," she cajoled softly as she stood and held a hand out to help the blonde to her feet. "Time to get rinsed off."

Alex looked up and let her gaze rake her lover's naked form. "I'm not sure I want to," she replied. "The view from down here is absolutely spectacular."

Olivia shook her head. "Alex," she chastised playfully.

"What?" Alex asked with feigned confusion as she slipped up onto her knees. She placed her hands on Olivia's hips and leaned in to press a hot, wet kiss to her lover's stomach. "Do you not like looking at me here?"

Olivia laughed. "Babe, you know I love looking at you down there, and feeling you down there, but your head is full of shampoo that is going to drip into your eyes and burn if we don't rinse it out soon."

Alex sighed and reached down to open the drain. There was no point in having more water fill the tub. "Fine. Spoilsport."

Olivia just shook her head and pulled Alex closer to her as she detached the showerhead from its base. She tested the spray on her hand, and once she was satisfied that the water had reached an appropriate temperature, she lifted the showerhead and began rinsing Alex's hair.

"Mmm, is that on the pulse setting?" Alex moaned, enjoying the way the showerhead massaged the back of her neck as it washed the remaining gel from her wet blonde hair. "It feels wooonderful."

Olivia smiled as Alex leaned back into the spray, trying to increase the pressure. She placed a kiss behind one of Alex's ears and watched the last of the shampoo washed down the drain. Her skin was slightly cold now that they were standing and the tub was empty, but watching the warm water drip down Alex's naked body made heat throb between her legs again. At least she had a beautiful image to help keep her warm.

Alex lowered her head, redirecting the spray from her head so that it started to massage her tense shoulders. The ADA let out a sigh of satisfaction, and the detective's eyebrows rose as a sudden thought struck her. If the pulse setting on the showerhead felt that good on Alex's shoulders, how would it feel on other, more sensitive parts of her body? Deciding to test her theory, Olivia slowly trailed the showerhead down Alex's spine, smiling when the attorney groaned. "Mmmm..."

Eager to coax more sweet sounds from her lover, Olivia ran the showerhead over the sides of Alex's legs, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. Maybe there was still a chance for her to even the score before they had to return to work? After all, she didn't want Abbie to make her do something humiliating in front of her colleagues. She and Alex had already embarrassed themselves enough for one week. The detective knew for a fact that Liz Donnelly would never look at them the same way again.

Dropping another kiss on Alex's shoulder, Olivia reached the movable showerhead around to Alex's front, spraying her lower stomach in circles before drawing lines up to her breasts, letting the water lash her nipples. "You are so beautiful," Olivia whispered. "Does this feel good, Sweetie?"

"Mm-hmm," Alex agreed, hissing as Olivia's teeth tugged at her earlobe.

"Do you think I've _missed _anywhere important?"

Alex sucked her lower lip between her teeth and scrunched her eyes closed as she fought to stem her rising desire. She hadn't considered that option when she relaxed into Olivia's dual caress, but now that the idea was firmly planted in her mind, she damn well _needed_ it. "Yes," she murmured, shifting her stance slightly.

Olivia grinned victoriously. "Where?"

Alex leaned her head back to rest against Olivia's shoulder and turned so she was able to look her lover in the eye. "If you can't figure that out on your own," she said playfully, "I suggest you hand over the showerhead immediately."

"Immediately?" Olivia teased as she moved her free hand to Alex's hip and pulled the blonde flush against her. Once Alex's body was molded to her own, she slipped her hand around her lover's waist and began rocking into her slowly.

"Mmm," Alex moaned as Olivia moved the jet lower. The warmth of the water, the beating, pulsing spray, the feeling of Olivia pressed up against her back, it was too much sensation and not enough at all the same time. "More," she pleaded breathlessly, her words barely carrying over the sound of the running water.

Nuzzling Alex's throat, Olivia reached one hand down the same path that the showerhead had taken. "Here?" she asked, her hand skating just around Alex's hip.

Alex shook her head, eyes still shut tight. "Liv..." She felt Olivia's nipples hardening against her back and realized that the detective was enjoying her role as a tease.

"No," Alex gasped. She clutched Olivia's hand and tried to move it in place as the spray from the showerhead passed over the tops of her thighs. "More, please, Liv..."

Olivia was feeling delightfully evil. "More what, Baby?" she asked. Slowly, she kissed her way back up Alex's throat, whispering against the shell of her ear and feeling the attorney shiver in response. Delicious. "I could wash your hair again," she offered. "It's so soft. I love running my hands through it while we're kissing... or while you're kneeling between my legs." Alex couldn't swallow her gasp. It echoed off the shower walls.

"Or maybe," Olivia continued, "I could keep washing your legs." She let the spray run down to Alex's knees, then back up, following a curving line up one leg and down the other. "They're gorgeous, you know... especially when they're wrapped around my waist and I'm buried _so_ deep inside you."

"Liv..."

Words had always been Alex's weakness. Olivia knew that the mental picture only made the ADA's need grow. "You liked it when I was washing your breasts, didn't you? I love touching them, you know. They're so sensitive, and they fit in my hands just right..." She moved the showerhead up to the body parts in question, feeling Alex quiver in her arms. "Now... _where _did you want me to use this again?"

Realizing that Olivia would twist anything she said into another way to tease her, Alex decided to avoid words altogether. Instead, she lifted her foot and set it on the edge of the tub, spreading her legs wide. The move effectively demonstrated exactly where she wanted to be touched as she opened herself for Olivia, for anything Olivia wished to do to her.

Olivia smiled and turned the spray so it was shooting against Alex's inner thigh. "Here?"

Alex growled and wrapped her hand around Olivia's on the handle. "Here," she instructed as she rolled their wrists out so the spray was pointed up between her legs.

Olivia felt Alex's body jerk against hers when the shooting water hit its target. She moaned softly alongside her lover as Alex directed their hands higher up her leg. "My God, Alex," Olivia murmured. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and began directing their hips in a slow, rotating grind against the beating spray so that the pressure was intermittent against Alex's clit.

"Fuck," Alex hissed as Olivia's fingers gripped at her hip and the brunette ground into her ass. Lost to the sensations roiling within her, she moved her free hand up to play with her breasts, pinching, rolling, and tweaking first one nipple, then the other as she rode the pulsing, beating spray toward climax.

Watching Alex push herself higher and higher, driving her hips forward, Olivia could feel each flinch, each shudder, each gasp and sigh as Alex moved. Wanting to help her desperate-looking lover, she began whispering in her ear. "God, I love you like this. Needy and just a little... desperate... So beautiful." The detective began laying thick, wet kisses on Alex's neck, ignoring the water that was already there and nibbling a line all the way from the sensitive skin behind her ear to the ball of her right shoulder. While one of her hands and one of Alex's continued to direct the spray between the ADA's legs, Olivia's other arm remained wrapped around Alex's thin waist, holding her steady and occasionally massaging her tense abdomen. "I've got you, Lover. You can let go. Come for me."

"Ah... ah... ah!" Alex's screams of release echoed loudly against the shower walls, and it was one of the sweetest sounds Olivia had ever heard, not just because she had tied up their bet, but because she loved Alex. The knowledge that the beautiful creature in her arms trusted her so intimately was powerful and overwhelming. Olivia covered the side of Alex's face with kisses, feeling the attorney gasp for air and holding her up when her knees buckled. God, the sight of Alex Cabot having an orgasm had to be the sexiest thing in the entire world, and she was the only one allowed to take her there. Olivia felt like she was on cloud nine, and she guessed that Alex was experiencing something similar.

Suddenly, Alex winced, and Olivia immediately recognized it as a movement of pain instead of bliss. Alex's hand had loosened its white-knuckled grip on the showerhead, and Olivia dropped it harmlessly to the floor, not wanting the stimulation to become too much. Reaching back, Olivia turned off the flow of water and let Alex collapse backwards against her, holding her lover's head with her shoulder and rocking her in both arms, offering comfort, love, and support as the ADA recovered.

After a time, the water began to cool, and she opened the shower door to retrieve a towel for Alex before she turned off the spray. "Here you go," she murmured as she wrapped the soft bath sheet around Alex's upper body.

"Mmm," Alex smiled, reaching up between the fold to hold the towel to her. "Thank you."

Olivia gave her a soft, adoring smile and leaned in to capture Alex's lips in a decidedly sweet and tender kiss. "My pleasure, my love," she assured in a whisper, ignoring the chill that settled over her skin as she held her lover close, nuzzling. She was loath to break the spell they had woven around themselves, but she knew that their glorious sojourn from reality had met its end. "Come on, out you get," she murmured as she opened the door for Alex to exit before her. "Busy day keeping the world safe and all. If you don't hurry, you're gonna be late."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Alex checked her watch as she hurried down the crowded hall toward the courtroom where her nine o'clock bail hearing was scheduled. She was cutting it close. Between her extended shower with Olivia earlier and the obscene amount of traffic her cab hit on the way, she had exactly forty three seconds to make her appearance without being late. And she knew Petrovsky would not hesitate to hold her in contempt if she was tardy by even a single second.

Desperately wishing that she had a few minutes to stop for coffee, Alex hefted her briefcase closer to her side as she dodged yet another cookie cutter lawyer in a suit. Every time she and Olivia made love before work, she always ended up rushing out the door and narrowly avoiding some judge's wrath. The fact that she was due in Petrovsky's court only made things worse. Stopping outside of the courtroom's double doors, she realized that she had ten seconds to spare. She used them wisely, making sure that her decorative scarf was wrapped carefully around her neck to hide the hickeys she had acquired in the shower.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for another lecture, or at least a glare, Alex pushed open the doors to the courtroom and hurried over to the People's table, relieved that she always organized her notes well in advance so she wouldn't have to rummage through her briefcase and further embarrass herself.

Lena Petrovsky peered down at her imperiously from the judge's bench, black robed and unforgiving. "Good morning, Ms. Cabot. The Court is pleased to see that, despite all odds, you have managed to arrive on time." She glanced up at the clock to accentuate her point.

Alex tried to look unconcerned. "The People were caught in morning traffic... again..." she sighed. Fortunately, the defense, headed by Trevor Langan on this occasion, was still taking off his coat. He rolled his eyes at Alex, a gesture of commiseration instead of unfriendliness. He had been caught in the same traffic. The brief moment of camaraderie (Petrovsky was a frightening judge to appear before, and morning traffic really did suck) ended when they both moved to open their briefcases.

"It's cold in here, isn't it?" Petrovsky's comment surprised Alex, and she looked up in spite of herself. Cold? The Honorable Lena Petrovsky never bothered with such trivialities as the temperature. Turning to the bailiff, she asked, "could you turn up the heat in here, please? These robes aren't as warm as they look."

Alex frowned, confusion evident in her features as she watched the bailiff do as he was instructed before meeting the judge's imposing stare with a small nod, confirming that the heat would be kicking on any second now.

"Your Honor," Trevor began, but was promptly cut off.

"Have I called court into session yet?"

Trevor shook his head from side to side slowly.

"Exactly," Petrovsky nodded. "So, until I do, you are free to prepare your notes and what-have-you while I concern myself with the matters of _my _courtroom."

Alex hiked a brow and bit her lip as she obediently buried her head in her briefcase. Lena seemed to be in a real winner of a mood, and the last thing she needed was to end up on the Judge's shit-list. Again. Snide orgasm comments aside, Abbie had told her that the Judge was in on the pool. Besides, Alex was sporting a couple of rather impressive hickeys, and she figured it was best not to provoke a personal attack.

"Excellent," Petrovsky called out loudly as the old heater kicked on with a hiss and a groan. "Now," she banged her gavel authoritatively, "court is in session. Case number 45872, The People v. John Tomas. Please have it entered for the record that ADA Alexandra Cabot is representing the people of New York and Mister Trevor Langan is representing the defense. Mister Langan, how does your client plead in this matter?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor," Trevor announced smugly.

"So noted," Petrovsky scribbled something on the file.

Alex shifted uncomfortably at the Prosecution's table. The heater was doing a fine job warming up the small courtroom, and she was beginning to regret wearing a scarf to cover the marks on her neck. Not that she would be much more comfortable without it, because the courtroom was rapidly becoming a sauna, but it would have been something, at least. She scowled over at Trevor, who had just removed his suit jacket, and he met her scowl with a questioning look of confusion. They weren't fighting about anything professionally at the moment, and he couldn't figure out why she was angry at him.

Lena, from her perch high above the courtroom, noticed this little exchange and gave herself a mental high-five for her scheming. "Mister Tomas has been charged with…" she let her voice trail off theatrically, "…here it is, statutory rape, public indecency and," she winked at Alex, "having sex in a public place."

Alex blushed to the tips of her ears. That hadn't been a wink, had it? She didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even breathe – surely if she were a statue, Lena would just leave her alone? _'Fuck,'_ the little voice in her head screamed as she forced herself to hold Petrovsky's knowing stare_. 'Did we say anything at dinner last night about Liv and I fucking in the movie theater… twice? Shit, I'm pretty sure we did… Oh God, Liz wouldn't tell Lena about that, would she?'_

Lena cleared her throat indicatively.

'_Yes… yes she would,'_ Alex concluded. The fates were obviously conspiring against her, because this was the second case of public indecency she had been forced to prosecute this week. Where were all the regular rapists and murderers? Not that she really wanted them to return, of course, but dealing with petty criminals that couldn't keep it in their pants was both embarrassing and a waste of time. At least Olivia was well above the legal age of consent.

"I never raped nobody," said Tomas, folding his arms over his chest in defiance. "Amber's my girl. She wanted it."

"Mr. Langan, please explain to your client that he is not allowed to speak unless requested to do so," Petrovsky said, still watching Alex carefully and enjoying her apparent discomfort.

"Cool it, John," Langan whispered to his client. "This is just a bail hearing, not a trial."

"But I ain't no rapist!"

"Irrelevant," Alex said. "The woman in question, Amber Torres, is only sixteen, and Mr. Tomas is in his thirties. Furthermore, she is carrying his child." Honestly, Alex doubted that they would be trying this case at all, except for the fact that Amber's parents were affluent, out-spoken, and furious that their daughter had not only been caught having sex in a public place with a much older man, but was also four months pregnant. Amber did claim to be the defendant's girlfriend, and the sex appeared to be consensual. Although she found the entire situation distasteful, Alex felt that this case was a waste of her time, and the parents' complaints were possibly racially motivated. There were much more serious crimes out there that she should be working on... Honestly, this should have ended up in family court to work out child support payments, not in criminal court.

"What about the charges of public indecency and sex in a public place?" Petrovsky persisted. "You haven't mentioned them, Ms. Cabot."

Perhaps it was her imagination, but Alex thought that Lena looked particularly smug. She adjusted her scarf, following Trevor's example and removing the top of her own suit jacket because of the heat. That left her in her skirt, blouse, and scarf, a rather strange looking combination. However, she didn't want to risk removing the scarf and revealing the marks Olivia had left on her. "Yes, the charge of statutory rape, compounded by the... specifics of the encounter," she phrased her argument carefully, "lead the people to request that the defendant be held without remand."

Petrovsky looked poised to argue Alex's request, but Trevor – fool that he was – spoke first. "Your Honor, it is becoming quite stifling in here, is there any way you could turn down the heat?"

"I'm afraid not, Mister Langan," Lena replied almost gleefully. "I'm still feeling a little chilled, and as Ms. Cabot has yet to remove her scarf, I'm assuming that she isn't too warm, either."

Alex gritted her teeth and fought the suddenly overwhelming urge to pick up her briefcase and hurl it at the bench. "Yes, I'm still a little chilled myself," she informed Trevor as she shifted uncomfortably in her nylons. _'Of all the days to wear actual pantyhose and not thigh highs...'_

"But you took off your-" Trevor started to argue, but was stopped by the absolutely murderous glare Alex leveled on him. "Right. I apologize. Of course it's still a little chilly in here."

"Now, as for the People's request to have the defendant held without remand," Lena redirected the conversation to the matter at hand, "that seems unnecessarily harsh considering that the girl herself states that the relationship is consensual."

"Your Honor," Alex argued, even though she agreed completely, "the girl in question is not of legal age. Therefore, she has no right to consent to sexual relations with Mister Tomas. Because of that, the People consider Mister Thomas a dangerous predator who should be kept away from the general public until a verdict is delivered in this matter."

"Your Honor!" Trevor argued, finally realizing that, even though the courtroom was a sauna, legal matters were still being discussed.

"Fortunately for your client, Mister Langan, the court does not share the People's view. Bail is set at twenty five thousand dollars," Petrovsky announced with an authoritative whack of her gavel, which was perhaps a little more forceful than she had intended, but her evil plan failed to come to fruition, and she was a little put-off.

"Your Honor," Alex called out as she raised her arm to gather the Judge's attention, feeling duty bound to argue that twenty five grand was not nearly a high enough bail amount in this type of a case. Unfortunately for her, the earlier removal of her jacket, combined with the sudden lifting of her arm, caused the scarf that she had artfully arranged around her neck to slip, and the worst of the marks on her throat became instantly visible.

Lena smirked gleefully down at the incensed ADA. "Ms. Cabot," she drawled, "were you, perhaps, injured in some way over the weekend?"

Alex's forehead creased as she tried to make sense of the judge's remarks. Injured? Not yet, but she might develop heat stroke if she didn't get out of this courtroom soon... "No, Your Honor," she said, slightly confused, "but-"

"That's good news," said Petrovsky. "You weren't attacked by leeches, then? No demanding weekend violin concerts or accidental tumbles into a pile of vacuum cleaners at the department store? Perhaps you've developed an allergic reaction to something you ingested. Elizabeth Donnelly informed me that she saw you out at dinner yesterday evening."

That hint was more than strong enough to give away what Petrovsky was talking about, and Alex felt all of the blood drain from her face despite the heat. She hurried to adjust her scarf, but it was too late.

Tomas was less subtle, but just as cruel. "Damn, girl, someone showed you a _real_ good time last night. Why you gotta have such a stick up your ass about me, then?"

Trevor adjusted his tie, looking extremely uncomfortable with the entire situation. Perhaps that was because of the mental images his client had unintentionally invoked, or perhaps it was because he rarely saw Petrovsky smile. Granted, it was an evil smile, but still a smile. He wondered if this was a sign of the Apocalypse. Petrovsky cracking jokes from the bench and frigid Cabot coming in to court with hickeys... maybe he should start stockpiling supplies.

Deciding it would be best to cut her losses and deal with Liz later, Alex squared her shoulders and addressed the bench in the most professional tone she carried in her vocal arsenal. "The people retract their argument regarding the bail amount and instead inquire as to whether or not the court has a date in mind for trial?"

Tomas sniggered indelicately only to be elbowed rather brutally by his attorney. "What?"

"Shut up," Trevor growled.

Lena chuckled and shook her head as she watched Alex shift from surprised, to mortally embarrassed, to the most bad-assed professional ADA in the courthouse. As much as she enjoyed giving Alex a hard time – and that was quite a lot, truth be told – she decided to take pity on her. "Trial will begin," she checked the calendar off to the left of her desk, "in two weeks. Court is adjourned." She cracked her gavel once more before dropping it to her desk and hastily scribbling a note onto a blank sheet of paper. "Bailiff," she called the man over and handed him the folded note. "Please deliver this to Ms. Cabot."

"Yes, Your Honor," the bailiff nodded as he took the note and quickly crossed the small space separating the ADA from the bench. "Ms. Cabot," he addressed Alex formally as he handed her the note. "From Judge Petrovsky."

Alex hazarded a glance at the bench and groaned inwardly at the Machiavellian grin twisting Petrovsky's lips. "And just when you think the morning couldn't get any worse…" she muttered as she flipped the note open and quickly scanned the note Petrovsky sent her. "Oh fuck."

Being an excellent lip reader, Lena laughed loudly at Alex's muttered curse and waved genially to the ADA. "Until we meet again Ms. Cabot!"

...

Olivia dropped down onto an empty bunk in the crib as she took the folded piece of paper from her obviously furious girlfriend. "Lena gave you this?" she gasped as she read the note Alex had shoved rather angrily into her hands.

"In the goddamn courtroom," Alex growled.

"Well," Olivia drawled, hoping to escape Alex's wrath. "At least you had another person agree with you about the whole blindfold thing."

"You're just saying that because she bet on you," Alex grumbled. That little tidbit was included in the second part of Petrovsky's note, and Alex was more than a little perturbed that everybody who she dealt with on an almost daily basis bet on Olivia to win.

"If it makes you feel better, Fin and Munch bet on you," said Olivia, kissing Alex's cheek in an attempt to soothe her girlfriend's temper. "You know, I like the crib in our new office way better than the old one." She gestured around at the scattered bunk beds to make her point. "There's more places to sleep throughout 1PP now, so this one doesn't get quite so crowded."

"It's never crowded in here except in the late afternoon and at night," Alex argued, still peeved about the letter. Petrovsky had some nerve, teasing her in open court like that. Vacuum cleaners and allergic reactions indeed...

"I'm glad we don't have to share with the rest of the first precinct anymore. Wazowski from the 1-4 hides from his wife up here, and he always snores."

That made Alex smile. "You're still sharing the crib with the 1-4, the 1-5, and the 1-7, you just haven't noticed because you come home to my bed instead. You know, Kathy called to thank me a few weeks ago. She says that since you don't stay over at work so often anymore, you've stopped being a bad influence on Elliot, and he's actually home before bedtime most nights."

"Well, you're a better bedmate than Wazowski," said Olivia, glancing around to make sure that no one else was sleeping in one of the vacant bunks before leaning in to give Alex a kiss. The ADA deflected her, rolling her eyes.

"You'll have to try harder than that if you want a kiss, Olivia Benson," she declared, tossing the note onto the floor and scooting over to the other side of the bed, well out of reach. "I'm not so easily seduced."

Olivia's lips curled up in a teasing grin. "Who said I was trying to seduce you? I just wanted a kiss. One teensy weensy little kiss..."

"Which would turn into two kisses, then three kisses, ten kisses, a thousand kisses... you can never stop at just one kiss," Alex objected. However, she didn't pull away when she felt Olivia's arms settle around her waist.

"It's not my fault your lips are so kissable," the detective pouted, leaning in again.

...

"Hey! Carmichael!" Fin grinned as he caught sight of the ex-ADA darkening their doorway.

"Abbie!" Elliot and Munch echoed happily as they spotted the pink donut box in Abbie's hands.

Munch jumped up out of his chair and raced to the grinning Texan's side despite the poor condition of his back. "Here, darlin', let me take these from you," he bowed chivalrously as he snagged the box and opened it to pull out a donut.

"You got any Boston Creams in there?" Elliot asked as he peeked inside.

"Of course," Abbie chuckled.

"So, whatcha doin' here?" Fin asked around a mouthful of devil's food and chocolate icing.

"Liz said Cabot was down here, and we need to get their bet squared away. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she went up to the crib with Liv," Elliot tilted his head at the stairs.

Abbie nodded thoughtfully. "You don't think they'd actually…"

"Eeew!" Elliot shuddered. "Don't say things like that – Olivia's like my sister!"

"Your sister who's doin' the super-fly ADA," Fin retorted.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Abbie scowled.

"You, my dear Ms. Carmichael, are most certainly not chopped liver," Munch assured her. "You are a grade-A prime, perfectly aged Porterhouse."

"I'll take it," Abbie grinned. "So, I'm heading up to interrupt whatever it is those two are doing. Who's with me?"

All three men raised their hands. "I really hope they're not having sex in the crib," Elliot muttered as they headed up the stairs single file. Of course, Abbie was in the lead. She wanted a perfect view if Alex and Olivia were engaged in any sort of inappropriate activity. "I mean, we all sleep there. That would be gross."

"But listening to them go at it in the women's restroom wasn't gross?" Fin said around another bite of his donut, trying to be argumentative.

"No, because we don't use it," Elliot pointed out, "and stop talking with your mouth full."

"I thought we all agreed it was hot," Munch added.

Elliot aimed a smack at his head. "Shut up, Munch. Besides, you know that all women's restrooms have secret lounge chairs and curtains and carpeting... it's like a bedroom in there."

Abbie snorted. "I hate to burst your bubble, Stabler, but the women's restrooms are exactly like the men's restrooms, but without the urinals. Oh, and the floors are slightly cleaner."

Pausing outside the door to the crib, the men waited with bated breath as Abbie pressed her ear to the door, listening intently. There were no moans, whimpers, or swear words coming from inside, so she assumed that it was safe to enter. Knocking, however, would have been giving too much warning, so she shouldered the door open.

Olivia and Alex were, as Abbie had suspected, occupied with each other, but they weren't, as Abbie had hoped, doing anything particularly exciting. The kiss they were engaged in ended as soon as the door opened, and Abbie laughed as Olivia looked down to make sure that her shirt was still buttoned. Fortunately, it was, and the detective breathed a sigh of relief. "Good thing we didn't wait a few more minutes to interrupt you two lovebirds, huh, Benson?" Abbie teased. "And howdy there, Alex. Feeling any better?"

"When was I feeling ill?" Alex asked, scooting a few inches away from Olivia once she noticed that Fin, Munch, and Elliot were also in the doorway. The three observers trundled in and sat on various empty cots to watch the show. They were sure that Abbie would make it entertaining.

"Oh, I dunno, you seemed to be pretty fixated on Olivia's, um, assets last night. I was worried you might be developing a mental disorder. Maybe nymphomania?"

Alex snorted. "No, that would be you."

"And I see that you didn't escape the evening uninjured," the Texan added, gesturing at Alex's throat.

The attorney rolled her eyes. "Christ, don't you start, too... Petrovsky already tore me a new one for those this morning."

"Don't listen to her," Olivia smiled. "She's just mad that Petrovsky bet on me to win."

Alex sighed. "Why is it that nobody has any faith in me?"

This was *just* the opening Abbie had been waiting for. "So, when is the seven days of sex up?"

Alex looked to Olivia for input but the detective just shrugged and grinned. She had *no* problem with their little wager ending now. The score was tied and life, therefore, was good.

"Well," Alex drawled as she glanced at her watch to check the time. It was now eleven thirty, but all things considered… "We made the stupid bet last Tuesday at lunch. So, if we're working off of technicalities, the time limit could end now or in about an hour and a half when I'll be in a lunch meeting with Liz and Arthur Branch. Doesn't really matter to me."

Abbie looked at Olivia who was grinning from ear to ear and had a good feeling about her chances for recouping her money. "Olivia, are you okay with ending your little wager now?"

"Wait – why are you suddenly in charge of this?" Alex studied Abbie carefully.

"Because, my dear, dear, sex-fiend friend, you were stupid enough to make me the person responsible for determining the correct punishment for the one who loses."

"You did what?" Elliot, Fin, and Munch gasped.

Olivia shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And what time was that?" Elliot yelped. He had been on the receiving end of more than one nasty dare from the mischevious Texan and knew the evils that the woman was capable of.

"That would be right before I took Alex against her…"

"That's enough, Olivia," Alex growled.

Olivia offered her lover a sheepish grin and a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry."

Alex looked into Olivia's twinkling eyes and scowled. "No, you're not."

"No, I'm really not," Olivia laughed. "And, yes, I'm fine ending our little wager now, Abigail."

"Excellent," Abbie crowed as she rubbed her hands together expectantly. "So, final score… give it up."

"Final numbers are a little personal," Alex replied primly. There was no way she was going to share exactly how many orgasms she and Olivia had managed to achieve in the last week. "But we are tied."

"Final score is a tie?" Abbie and the three guys frowned.

Alex nodded. "Yes. So, unfortunately, Abigail, I think that means you will not be humiliating either of us."

Olivia frowned for a moment, wondering if she really wanted to do what she was about to do. Sure, the bragging rights would be one thing, but if she pointed out that she had actually won on a technicality… "Fuck it," she muttered. "Alex, Baby, Honey, Love of my life…"

"D'awwwww," the peanut gallery mocked.

"Shut up," Olivia laughed. "Um, I hate to break it to you – but by the terms of our wager, I won."

"You did not," Alex frowned. "We tied."

"Yes," Olivia replied, wisely scooting back out of arm's reach – just in case. "But you bet that you could give me more orgasms than I could give you… and we tied. Which means you did not give me more… and failed to meet the terms of the bet." She let her voice trail off as she watched understanding dawn in Alex's eyes.

"No. While that might have been what was said, the underlying challenge was which of us could give the other more."

Abbie laughed. "Sorry, Cabot, you just got worked over by one of your Detectives."

"What... but - how? I - I can't..." Alex sputtered, completely taken aback. Sure, she knew Olivia was smart, but she had never expected her detective to be so devious. "Objection! The original terms of the wager were misleading."

"It won't be so bad," Olivia said, her voice hovering somewhere between reassurance and smugness. Part of her really did feel bad for Alex, but another wicked part of her wanted to see what kind of dare Abbie would come up with. "Our reputations are both already shot. What's a little more humiliation?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Liv. That encouraging speech made me feel a _lot _better. Not."

"Whoa, put those claws away. You're the one who challenged me to the bet in the first place. This is your own fault."

"I knew I shouldn't have had that last orgasm in the shower..." Alex muttered darkly, glaring at her lap.

"What?" Elliot squeaked.

Abbie looked positively gleeful. "You know she's right, Alex. I bet Olivia was planning this all alo- OW!" She flinched as Olivia stamped on her foot, trying to cut off her train of thought before she got in even more trouble.

Alex considered arguing further, but knew that she would lose eventually. She would have to endure whatever dare Carmichael came up with. It was a matter of honor. Alex Cabot never backed down from a challenge. "Fine. Apparently Detective Benson wins… on a technicality. I would like it noted that I do protest this ruling, however." At least this way, she could claim that the bet was rigged.

"Protest all you want, Cabot," Abbie retorted. "Your ass is mine."

"No," Olivia warned. "Her ass is mine."

"True." Abbie conceded the point graciously. "So, here's your dare…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Here, partner, have a drink," said Elliot, passing over a glass of the beer on tap.

Olivia politely declined, leaving the drink in the center of the table for anyone else who needed a refill. "No thanks. I wanna keep all my faculties tonight."

"Because your girl will prob'ly need to get hammered to handle whatever Carmichael has planned?" Fin asked around a mouth of his sandwich.

"Nah." Olivia shook her head. "Mostly, it's because I want to remember every detail of her humiliation so I can tease her about it later." She couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face. Perhaps she shouldn't take so much delight in her victory, but Alex had put her in a lot of awkward situations this week (although she had been a mostly willing participant), and it wasn't often that the detective got to beat the attorney at something. Scrabble wasn't the only thing Alex was good at. She never made bets she didn't think she could win.

Schadenfreude was a wonderful thing, Olivia decided.

"Oh how the mighty will fall..." said John Munch, confiscating the beer glass that Olivia had turned down. "So, any word on what the dare is?"

Everyone just shrugged at him. Even Olivia didn't seem to know. "Carmichael just told me to be here at nine," she said, checking her watch. In this modern age of cell phones and instant wireless Internet connections, most people found them inconvenient, but she liked her watch. So did Alex. She claimed it added to Olivia's sexy butchness. Olivia usually disliked the label, but once in a while it was fun to play cave-woman, throw Alex over her shoulder, and drag her back into the bedroom...

"Same here," Fin said. "I hope they don't kill each other."

"Liar," Munch snorted. "I know you'd be thrilled to watch a good cat fight between those two."

Fin didn't bother protesting. "Hey, it's better than Daytime TV or Jerry Springer, and you don't hafta pay for it."

"That trash will rot your brain," Elliot said, sounding very much like a father.

Olivia laughed. "I hate to break it to you, El, but you're the one watching Teletubbies in your spare time."

Her partner groaned. "Don't judge. I hear that song in my sleep now... One day, it's gonna make me snap."

"I pray at Synagogue every day that I'm not around when that finally happens," said Munch.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "When's the last time you actually went to Synagogue? Besides, you're not a full Jew anyway. You only take up that mantle when it puts you at an advantage."

"Doesn't that prove I'm a Jew? We're an enterprising bunch..."

"That's a stereotype."

"Look, there's Abbie!" Fin said, interrupting their conversation to stand and point at the Federal prosecutor, who was sashaying towards them from the other side of the establishment.

Olivia looked up and smiled. "I thought she said she was bringing Al… ex… Oh. My. God."

"Damn, Cabot!" Fin whistled appreciatively, which earned him a solid kick in the shin and a death glare from Olivia. "You can't blame me for that one!" he argued. "ADA Cabot is looking…"

"Sea worthy?" Elliot offered with a small laugh.

"I was going to go with mighty fucking fine," Fin informed him. "But considering the outfit, sea worthy works too."

Olivia growled at the men who were drooling over her girlfriend as she drank in the sight herself. Apparently, telling Abbie 'no nudity' didn't negate the possibility of scandalous outfits in public, because Alex was looking absolutely sinful. She offered her girlfriend a wink and a small smile as Alex stood at the end of the table in her knee high leather boots, fishnet stockings and an insanely short black skirt that barely, barely covered the necessities, all of which was topped off with a billowing white shirt that dipped low enough in the front to show that Ms. Cabot was wearing one hell of a push up bra. Or a corset.

"Please, please, please let it be a corset," Olivia murmured under her breath as she practically drooled over Alex's cleavage. Alex shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the collar of her shirt, which allowed Olivia to deduce from the lack of a strap that the blonde was not only wearing a corset, it was a red lace one. She would have to send Abbie one hell of a 'thank you' card for this present.

"Ahoy, me hearties!" Abbie called merrily as she sidled into the seat beside Olivia. She looked back at Alex and tilted her head indicatively.

"Ahoy," Alex murmured.

"Now, that won't do," Abbie laughed. She was enjoying this way too much. "Put some energy into it, Cabot!"

Alex glowered at the Federal Prosecutor and instead turned her attention to the detectives around the table. She let out a loud breath of relief that it was just her detectives and not Liz and Lena. "I'm here to deliver your booty," she muttered.

Olivia bit her lip to keep from laughing at Alex's embarrassment as she fought the nearly overwhelming urge to run her hand up the back of the ADA's thigh. Alex looked absolutely delicious. "I like the hat, Wench," she teased, finally giving in to temptation and caressing the soft skin of Alex's leg. Hey, the boys (and Abbie, who was worse than a boy) might get to look, but she was the only one who got to touch.

"Are you sure that's all you like?" Alex asked, unable to resist pushing her breasts forward slightly, showing off the cleavage that her new corset afforded her. She was, indeed, wearing a pirate hat and hoop earrings, but they certainly weren't the most eye-catching part of her costume.

"I have the right to remain silent," said Olivia, stroking Alex's knee.

"Stop eye-fucking your girlfriend, Cabot, and give us our money!"

The prosecutor sighed and reached into her corset, pulling out two small pouches from between her breasts. Olivia's eyes widened. How on earth had Alex managed to squeeze those in? There was hardly enough room as it was, and plenty of skin on display. She tossed one to Munch and one to Abbie, who caught them in mid-air and opened them gleefully.

"Hey, chocolate!" Munch exclaimed, pulling out one of the golden chocolate doubloon coins Alex had purchased and munching happily. There was also a wad of bills, which he stuffed into his pocket.

Abbie opened her own pouch and grinned, waving two fifty-dollar bills in Elliot Stabler's face. "Ha! How 'bout them apples, huh, Stabler?"

Elliot sighed dramatically. "Don't remind me. That money could have gone to feed my enormous family..."

Abbie laughed. "Shut up, drama queen. You won $200 in our last bet, so I know you're not hurting for cash."

"Wait," Olivia said, looking suspiciously at Munch, "I thought you bet on Alex? How come you got a pouch?"

Munch grinned. "I bet on both of you."

"What?" Elliot said, looking confused. "Why? You won't make any money that way."

The older detective leaned against the back of the booth and folded his arms over his chest, looking very satisfied with himself. "Ah, true, but I don't lose any money, either. I was guessing that they would tie, and I wanted to hedge my bets. Besides, seeing our ADA in that delightful costume is payment enough for me."

Fin was still staring at Alex. "Know what? I don't even care that I lost... I agree with Munch, I got my money's worth."

"Stop being a pervert," Olivia growled, kicking him under the table again and smirking when he squealed like a little girl. Despite the tough act he put on, Fin wasn't a fan of pain.

"Oh my, Lena!" Liz Donnelly crowed as the two older women joined the group at the table. "Would you have a look at what we have here?"

"Yo-ho-ho," Petrovsky laughed as she gave Alex a once-over. "That is quite an impressive ensemble, Ms. Cabot."

"Oh god," Alex groaned before turning to glare at Abbie, who was dangling two more pouches full of chocolate coins and cash in front of the ADA's face. "You suck," she growled as she snatched the purses out of the Federal Prosecutor's fingers.

"Don't lose next time," Abbie retorted with a smirk.

"It was a technicality," Alex grumbled as she leaned across Olivia's lap to hand the pouches to Liz and Lena.

"Hello," Olivia murmured, very much enjoying the view.

Abbie grinned at Olivia's reaction to the Alex's proximity. "You owe me, Liv."

"Mmm," Olivia murmured as she licked her lips appreciatively. "Yes, yes I do."

"I am right here, you know," Alex grumbled as she lifted the collar of her shirt to cover herself better. She was all for giving Olivia a show, but modeling a sexy pirate wench outfit for the guys, Lena, Liz, and Abbie was taking it a little too far.

Abbie sniggered. "Oh, just shut up, Captain Jack."

"Captain Petron, from what I've heard," Lena interjected with an amused laugh.

"Oh god," Alex groaned.

"Abbie is good enough," Carmichael laughed. "So, you ready for the second part of your dare?"

"YES!" the detectives, Lena, and Liz all yelled.

"No, definitely not!" Alex countered just as loudly as she glared impressively at Olivia, who shrugged unrepentantly and grinned.

"Come on, Alex, I won fair and square," Olivia pointed out. "Here, have a drink." She pushed the untouched mug of beer still sitting at the center of the table towards the dejected (but sexy as hell) pirate wench.

Gratefully, the blonde took a long drink to build up some courage. Beer wasn't usually her drink of choice, but damn it, she needed as much help as she could get. "Don't you think having my girlfriend, my entire squad of detectives, two Manhattan judges, and - worst of all - Abbie Carmichael, laughing at me in this ridiculous costume is humiliation enough? Especially since all of you know what kind of contest I lost."

"You shouldn't have made a bet you couldn't win, Ms. Cabot," said Lena Petrovsky, smiling in the superior way of hers that made Alex's blood boil. "Am I right, Elizabeth?"

The ADA's boss shrugged. "Sorry, Alex. You never stood a chance."

Alex groaned. "No, what I should have done was bribe the judge," she quipped, aiming a smack at Abbie's head. Fortunately, the federal prosecutor ducked.

"Hey! Committing an act of assault against a law enforcement officer is a crime. You guys are all witnesses."

"God, I wouldn't want to be the judge on that case," Elliot muttered.

Olivia was too busy being distracted by Alex's very revealing clothes. "What's the next part of the dare?" she asked, loud enough to draw everybody's attention.

Abbie gave the crowd her best evil laugh, rubbing her hands together. "Alex... is going to sing a sea-shanty for all of you." Olivia snorted at that. Sing? Alex? The attorney was usually an eloquent speaker, and she had a decent voice, but a belter of Broadway tunes she was not, especially in front of large audiences and while in costume.

Alex scowled and climbed up off of Olivia's lap. She snatched the paper Abbie was holding out for her and unfolded it as she turned to face the group. "Okay," she sighed. "I would like to point out that the lyrics of this embarrassing 'shanty' were written by Abbie."

The group laughed as Alex took a deep breath and began singing Abbie's song, which the Texan had written to the Gilligan's Island theme.

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,_

_A tale of a fateful bet._

_That was made between two stubborn broads,_

_About how much tail they'd get._

_The blonde was a crafty lawyer girl,_

_Her detective brave and true_

_Seven days of mind-blowing sex_

_Was what they swore to do._

_Was what they swore to do._

_From the start they learned that it'd be rough_

_To keep their reputations intact._

_There was epic sex hair in court,_

_And an audience outside a bathroom door._

_Applauding and asking for tips._

_Applauding and asking for tips._

"HEY!" Elliot, Fin and Much laughed.

_The week went on and their horny creativity grew to include…_

_A Blindfold._

_And a Strap-on too._

_Some risqué sex… on a desk._

_Tequila in a bar and sex in a car_

_Here on Pervy Manhattan Isle._

At the end of the song, everyone at the table - and a few people at surrounding tables - clapped and shared a laugh, even Judge Petrovsky and Donnelly. The 1-6 boys hollered and hooted, clinking their mugs of beer together while Abbie tried not to cry with mirth. Olivia had a good-natured chuckle as well, but mostly at the horrible (or possibly awesome?) lyrics that Abbie had created expressly to humiliate Alex. "Woohoo!" the Texan cheered. "Way to go, Cabot! Work it, woman."

"Hey, stop that. At least I didn't corrupt Gilligan's Island with raunchy sex lyrics," Alex snapped back, but she couldn't hide a small grin of her own. Abbie decided that it would be wise to fade into the background without any more teasing – at least for the moment. She would give Alex a few days to cool off before letting her know that Munch had recorded the entire performance on his phone. After all, precious memories deserved to be preserved... and shared... right?

"Leave her alone," Olivia said, realizing that she needed to do a little sucking up if she wanted Alex to get over her embarrassment and possibly 'celebrate' after they returned home for the evening. Noticing that Alex was hiding a smile behind her forced frown, she felt confident enough to hold out her arms and offer her girlfriend a hug, assuming all was forgiven. "See, that wasn't so bad..." Olivia crooned, pulling the embarrassed blonde pirate wench onto her lap and squeezing her shoulder. "You aren't mad at me for winning?"

"I still object the ruling, but no, I'm mad at Abbie, not you." She leaned in close, whispering against Olivia's ear. "You earned that victory with every amazing orgasm you gave me this week, Baby."

Olivia could not help shuddering as the warmth of Alex's breath against her neck sent a tingle zipping down her spine. "So, you really had a good time this week? Even with the cab ride and the boys teasing you and the sex hair and..."

Alex groaned. "We don't need to remember those parts. I'm sure Abigail will be more than happy to remind us."

"Well, I owe Carmichael one for getting you in this outfit for me," Olivia purred, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. She wished they were alone so that she could fully enjoy Alex's costume... and enjoy stripping her out of it even more...

Seeing the glazed look in Olivia's eyes, Alex pressed a kiss to her temple. "Get a room, you two!" Elliot bellowed, slapping his partner on the shoulder and interrupting her private moment with Alex. She glared at him, tightening her grip on her lover and sticking out her tongue. "Oh, real mature, Olivia."

"I just got up in front of my colleagues and superiors to sing a song about strap-ons and public sex with my girlfriend. I don't think tonight is a good night for worrying about manners," Alex pointed out.

"Girlfriend does have a point," Fin pointed out with a grin as he picked up his beer and took a drink.

"What I'd like to know," Lena smirked as she looked over the lounging, smiling detectives, "is if you guys really asked for pointers."

"They did," Alex confirmed with a grin. She was all for passing around the embarrassment where she could. The more Liz and Lena were focused on anybody that wasn't her, the better, as far as she was concerned.

Liz laughed loudly. She hadn't heard that part of the week's series of unfortunate events. "Who did you ask?"

"That'd be me," Olivia raised her hand and grinned.

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense," Liz replied. "Judging by the sounds you were getting out of her that night in her office…"

"HEY!" Alex cried out indignantly.

"Office?" Lena piped up, intrigued not only by the location, but the embarrassed blush that was setting Cabot's ears on fire.

"Desk sex," Liz mock whispered with a wink.

Lena nodded understandingly. "Oh, well, we've all done that."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guys all yelled and covered their ears.

Abbie laughed. "Why are they freaking out?"

Alex rolled her eyes and snuggled in closer to Olivia. "Gee, I really don't have a clue, Carmichael. Could it be because her Honor just confessed to having illicit desk sex?"

Lena clapped her hands and laughed loudly. "It wasn't illicit," she argued. "Just your typical bent…"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Elliot yelled as he started humming, "lalalalalalalala, I can't hear you!"

Lena grinned and looked at Liz Donnelly. "You know, for being a sex crimes detective, he's kind of a prude."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Alex sighed happily as she opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She dropped her purse and keys onto the table just to the right of the door as Olivia followed her inside and quickly closed the door after her. "I am so glad that's over," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Me too," Olivia replied honestly, although for a different reason. Now that she and Alex were home, they could 'celebrate' the successful completion of their weeklong bet. At least, that was what Olivia was hoping for. The detective looked at the face of the woman in her arms, trying to discern whether she would be able to get lucky or not. True, Alex was wearing an incredibly sexy corset ensemble, but maybe the ADA was tired after an entire seven days of nonstop sex? The average person would be... Olivia knew that if it was anyone else, she might want to take a night off as well, but something about Alex always made her body say yes even though her muscles were tired and screamed no. If Alex offered the opportunity, she would jump on it.

"Hey, Alex, do you want to take a shower with me?" Olivia asked cautiously, figuring the request could be taken either way.

Alex shook her head. "No thanks." Olivia's face fell until she added, "because hopefully you're going to ravish me, and it would be a waste to take the shower beforehand..." She gave Olivia a saucy wink as the detective immediately perked up.

"I am? You're not -"

"I'm fine," Alex insisted, pressing a kiss to Olivia's neck before tilting up to give the same treatment to her lips. "I didn't put on this corset for nothing! The only thing that got me through the evening was knowing how much you were going to enjoy my costume at the end of it."

The detective grinned. Knowing her advances were welcome, she reached underneath Alex's billowy white shirt to cup two proud breasts through the material of her corset, which pushed them up and out far more than usual. "I am already enjoying the costume..." she said, enjoying the feel of Alex's nipples pressing against the fabric and into her palms.

"Good," Alex murmured, her body swaying slightly under Olivia's hands as the brunette massaged her through the corset.

"Mmm," Olivia hummed appreciatively as she continued to play with Alex's breasts. "I really, really, really like this part of the costume."

Alex laughed and leaned forward to capture Olivia's lips in a light, teasing kiss that was full of promises. "I thought you might."

Olivia let her hands drop from the mounds she'd been playing with to trace the body of the corset, luxuriating in the textures of lace and satin under her fingertips as she skimmed over Alex's stomach. "I want to see," she murmured as she hooked her fingers under the hem of Alex's billowy shirt.

Alex obligingly lifted her arms and allowed Olivia to lift the white top off over her head. Once the shirt was off her body she took a step back to give her lover a better view. "You like."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I definitely like. Does the rest of the outfit match?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Alex teased as she stepped back in to Olivia and wrapped her arms around the detective's neck.

Olivia chuckled softly as she leaned in to kiss Alex's smiling lips. She wasted no time deepening the kiss and thrusting her tongue between open, welcoming lips to stroke and dance and duel with Alex's. She kissed the blonde hungrily, her need skyrocketing with each brush of tongues and with every shared, panted breath.

"Mmm," Alex purred when their string of kisses broke and she leaned her forehead against Olivia's.

Olivia smiled and gave Alex a quick, chaste kiss before she ran her hands around the blonde's sides in search of her skirt's zipper. She found it hidden on Alex's left hip and wasted no time opening it so the small black skirt could fall to the ground.

Her eyes widened as she took in the gorgeous sight of Alex's legs, completely encased in red stockings that clipped to her corset, and matching red panties. "Hmmm. Very nice, Ms. Cabot," Olivia purred, running her hands up along the silky material before using her detective skills to 'investigate' the rapidly growing dark spot at the front of the ADA's underwear. She only allowed herself a quick, soft graze of the material before reaching around to cup Alex's backside, pleasantly surprised by the feel of bare flesh in her hands. "It's even a thong," she said happily, reminding herself to buy Abbie dinner or something. "Carmichael thinks of everything."

Alex made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat. "Don't say her name when we're about to have sex, Liv. I want you to be thinking about me..."

"How can I possibly think about anyone but you when you're wearing this?" Olivia asked, her eyes popping out of her head as she pulled back a little to admire the entire ensemble.

That soothed Alex's hurt feelings, and she smiled at the obvious pleasure on her lover's face. She winked, pulling Olivia close to re-establish their full body contact. "I'm glad you like it. So, are you going to be the pirate captain while I play the disobedient wench?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. You fulfilled your end of the bargain tonight and completed Carmichael's dare fair and square. You were a really good sport." Olivia pressed several kisses to Alex's soft lips, each one a few seconds longer than the last. "Since you were so great about the whole thing, and since you came up with this awesome bet, I'll let you pick what you wanna do tonight..."

Alex nipped Olivia's full lower lip, gently capturing it between her teeth and tugging before taking Olivia's mouth in another kiss. Kissing her detective was the most wonderful thing in the entire world... although the kisses didn't necessarily have to stay confined to her mouth... "Hmmm. Maybe our friend from earlier this week can make a reappearance?" she suggested, sighing happily as Olivia continued to knead her cheeks from behind.

It took Olivia's lust-addled brain a moment to figure out what Alex was talking about, but when she did, her eyes lit up. "I like that idea..."

"I thought you might," she murmured as she slid her hands over Olivia's stomach, moving higher and higher up the brunette's torso in slow, teasing sweeps until she was able to gather Olivia's breasts in her hands.

Olivia moaned softly as Alex's thumbs brushed over her nipples and she automatically slid her hands back down around Alex's hips to grasp her ass and pull her in closer. "Mmm," she murmured as she kissed Alex hungrily, her hands on the blonde's cheeks alternating between light, teasing touches and firm, kneading grabs.

Alex gave herself over to Olivia, her body swaying, rocking, lifting at the direction of the demanding hands on her ass, her own hands mimicking Olivia's so that when the brunette's fingers danced lightly over her cheeks she brushed her thumbs over hard, pebbled nipples and when strong, needy fingers dug into muscle she grasped the mounds in her hands and massaged them just as firmly. Their kisses deepened with the increasing fervor of their hands until they were both left gasping for breath and feeling more than a little lightheaded.

"Bed?" Alex murmured, punctuating her question by giving the breasts in her hands a firm squeeze.

Olivia nodded and let Alex lead them down the hall to the bedroom as she focused on the heavenly sight of Alex in her little outfit. They stopped beside the bed and Olivia lifted her fingers to trace the swell of Alex's breast where corset and skin met, taking a moment to truly savor what Alex had done for her. "You are amazing," she murmured as she dipped a finger between the blonde's uplifted breasts.

"I try," Alex quipped, nuzzling Olivia's throat. "You wanna go get it?"

Immediately understanding what Alex was talking about, Olivia reluctantly let go of the gorgeous breasts that her girlfriend had on enticing display and turned to rummage in the drawer of their nightstand. She gasped, then let out a very girly and undignified squeak when Alex pinched her ass through the material of her jeans. "Ow! Alex..." she chastised, straightening back up and turning around with her prize clutched in one hand.

Alex attempted to defend herself, holding up her hands in a mock gesture of submission. "Hey, you put it out there. I couldn't look and not touch..."

"Well, how about you take a turn looking and not touching for a change while I get out of these clothes?" Olivia suggested, gently pushing Alex back onto the bed with one hand and giving her the black silicone toy to hold, complete with harness. Settling into a comfortable position with her knees folded neatly to one side, Alex watched Olivia cross her arms and lift the hem of her shirt.

Enjoying the obvious effect that her little display had on her girlfriend, Olivia slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders – first one, then the other. Alex's already large blue eyes opened even wider. Finally, she reached around between her shoulder blades, thrusting her chest forward to give Alex the best possible view, and unsnapped the clasp, letting her bra fall to the floor and revealing her breasts to Alex's hungry gaze.

Immediately, the ADA held out her hands and tried to get up from the bed, but Olivia forced her back with a gentle push to her shoulder. "Nope. No touching yet," Olivia ordered, reaching down to undo the button of her pants and sliding her tight jeans over generously curved hips. Alex wetted her parched lips with the tip of her tongue. All of the moisture in her body seemed to be headed south, and she was getting impatient. The way Olivia shimmied her way out of the constricting denim was especially delicious, as was the accompanying motion of her breasts.

"Now?" Alex asked once Olivia successfully kicked her jeans off. She wanted to touch, to run her hands over the gorgeous olive toned skin revealed to her. "Please?"

Olivia looked up at the raw need in Alex's voice. "Okay," she murmured as she held her hands out to help Alex up off of the bed. She watched, waiting for the blonde's body to mold to her own, anticipating the sensual feel of satin and lace against her naked skin. She was expecting all of this. What she got, however, was something entirely different.

Alex stood before her naked lover and let her smoky blue eyes traverse the older woman's form from head to toe and back again, letting her eyes caress every soft, welcoming curve, every hard, defined plane of muscle. She watched Olivia shift under her gaze, almost looking as if she were going to move. "Shh," she murmured as she reached out with both of her hands, index and middle fingers extended to trace the width of the brunette's shoulders. "You said I could touch," she reminded Olivia softly as she ran her fingers over the brunette's clavicles and down the gentle, sloping plane of her chest.

Two fingers became four as she traced the outer swell of Olivia's breasts, over, around and under until she was able to lift them in her hands, almost as if she were judging their weight. She looked Olivia in the eye and lowered her head to the brunette's right breast, a tremor of excitement rolling through her as she watched Olivia's eyes darken. Finally, she opened her mouth and surrounded the already hardened nipple with her lips.

Olivia whimpered at the blissful sensation of Alex's warm mouth and tongue curling around her, sucking one moment, grazing with her teeth the next. Pulling away slightly, the ADA aimed a cool stream of air directly at the peak she had just been teasing, making the detective's breath catch in her chest. "Ummmm," she groaned, threading her fingers through Alex's hair and pulling her head closer. "More."

Alex smiled to herself, working her way across Olivia's chest to bestow her other breast with equal attention. The soft nips and kisses that she left on her lover's upper torso seemed sporadic, but Alex had a plan. The ADA knew that if she drove Olivia crazy enough, she would start to get impatient. Eventually, after Alex had teased her to the brink of her sanity, the frustrated cop would pin her down, don the harness with its black silicone extension, and take matters into her own hands.

"Alex," Olivia pleaded, frustrated with the blonde's maddeningly slow pace. Alex had been subtly teasing her all evening with her sexy outfit and flirtatious comments, and she was starting to get impatient. "I want you."

"That's nice," Alex cooed, stroking Olivia's cheek and pretending not to care. Then, she dipped her head and returned to her task, kissing circles around and under Olivia's gorgeous breasts, using her hand on whichever one her mouth did not occupy. Occasionally, her fingers slipped down Olivia's abdomen in a teasing line, offering her promises of the pleasure to come, but she always stopped short of her goal.

"Alex," the detective repeated, more firmly this time.

"Hmm?"

"Hand me the strap-on. You're having too much fun torturing me."

Alex looked up and smiled innocently. "But I'm not done yet," she informed her as she ran her right hand down to stroke slowly up and down the inside of Olivia's thigh.

Olivia backed away from the teasing touch and held out her hand. "Alex." Her voices was firm, her gaze steady and serious as she looked down at the toy in Alex's hand and then back into the blonde's mischievous blue eyes.

_'Oh yeah,'_ Alex thought happily to herself before she offered up a dramatic sigh as she handed it over, laying the length of the shaft across Olivia's open hand. "Fine."

Olivia took the toy and ran the head of it down the valley between Alex's breasts, her own pulse jumping in her veins as she watched Alex's nipples constrict in anticipation. "Lie back on the bed," she instructed as she began fitting the harness to her hips. When she was done she looked up to find Alex reclined back on the pile of pillows at the head of the bed and watching her intently. She smiled as she climbed onto the bed, sliding up between Alex's spread legs until she was able to dip her hips down to rub her new appendage through Alex's folds.

Now that she was the one being teased, Alex found her patience wearing thin. "Liv," she pleaded, pressing her hips down and trying to push herself onto the shaft of the toy, "please?"

Olivia seemed perfectly content to take her time, enjoying Alex's flushed skin and the small sounds of unsatisfied need that the prosecutor made whenever she grazed over a particularly sensitive spot. "Please what?"

Unwilling to let Olivia have the upper hand, Alex curled both of her legs around her lover's hips, clearly demonstrating what she wanted. Feeling Alex's thighs wrapped snugly around her made Olivia's heart pound and her throat go dry as more moisture pooled south, soaking the strap between her legs. She swallowed thickly. With a low sigh, she ended the fight and gave Alex what she had been begging for, entering her with a deep thrust that was not particularly gentle, but hit all of the right places.

Alex clutched at the muscles of her detective's shoulders, feeling them move under her hands as Olivia's hips fell into a steady, quick rhythm, swirling in a circle on every downstroke and making both of them shiver. "So… good," she moaned as she began rocking her hips up to meet Olivia's thrusts, the movement causing the head of the dildo to rub against that special spot inside of her that unerringly reduced her to gasps and unintelligible whimpers.

Olivia licked her lips and arched her back up so she could lean down to take one of Alex's nipples between her lips, sucking hard against the nub as she rolled her hips forward, lessening the pressure of her mouth against the nipple as she canted her hips back. She raked her teeth over the sensitive tip and nipped gently at its base as she thrust in deep and forcefully rolled her hips against Alex, driving herself into the blonde's swollen, throbbing clit.

"Oh God, Liv," Alex whimpered as she slid her hands down the detective's strong back. She grabbed Olivia's ass and pulled the brunette down into her harder as she rocked her own hips up, the combined movement driving the toy buried so gloriously deep inside her even deeper.

"So good," Olivia moaned as she released the nipple she had been teasing to claim Alex's mouth in a hot, desperate kiss.

Realizing that her lover was just as desperate as she was, Alex tightened her grip, using her legs, her thighs, her hands... anything to pull Olivia deeper. She imitated this action with her mouth, sucking the tip of Olivia's tongue and swirling around it with her own until both of them wanted to scream. Each time Olivia pistoned her hips forward, Alex's moans got a little louder, a little sweeter. The attorney writhed under the pressure of Olivia's body, the edges of the toy scraping against the most amazing places inside of her.

Olivia was completely lost in all the sensations. Being with Alex was... indescribable. Better than anything else in the universe. She didn't know how other people made it through life without experiencing this. She felt herself teetering on the edge, the quick, rough circles quickly pushing her past any semblance of control, but she held herself back, wanting Alex to be right there with her. "Together. With me, Love," she managed to force out as her pelvis continued to roll against Alex's, "I want to feel you come around me." She emphasized the request by biting down on the tender flesh of Alex's earlobe.

Alex let go with a deep, strangled cry, bringing her hands up to wrap around Olivia's torso and holding on, feeling like she would fall off the edge of the world if she didn't keep her grip. Olivia was a heartbeat behind her, clutching at Alex with equal intensity as she felt the room shake. But she couldn't seem to stop moving above Alex, couldn't resist milking the sensation for all it was worth as Alex's tight inner muscles clutched at her, trying to keep her inside for as long as possible.

When their contracting muscles eased Olivia moved to rest more of her weight onto Alex, delighting in the feeling of her lover's slightly sweaty heated skin against her own. The fact that the move also took some of the stress off her burning shoulders was another plus. "I love you," she murmured as she leaned in to kiss Alex slowly, tenderly.

Alex grinned and ran her hands back down to grasp Olivia's ass playfully. "I love you too, Liv," she purred.

Olivia moaned softly and leaned in to rest her forehead against Alex's shoulder. "You are everything in the world to me, you know that, right?"

Alex bit her lip and nodded. "I do," she whispered. "And the feeling is mutual."

"Good," Olivia smiled and nipped playfully at Alex's shoulder. "I'd hate to be in this alone."

"You're not," Alex assured her as she stroked her hands up and down Olivia's strong back, enjoying the weight of her lover atop her. Enjoying it, that is, until she felt Olivia wince slightly above her. "What is it, Baby?"

"Nothing," Olivia murmured as she shifted her weight from her left side to her right and back again. "Just, my shoulders are starting to hurt from holding myself up."

"I can fix that," Alex replied as she shifted herself under Olivia, indicating with the tilt of her hips and a press of her hand that she wished for the brunette to roll over onto her back. Olivia obliged immediately and they completed the move seamlessly, Alex shifting her body right along with Olivia so that the toy that had been buried inside her remained in place as they switched positions. "Better?" she asked as she balanced herself atop Olivia's hips to get more comfortable.

"Much," Olivia moaned as she watched Alex's hands immediately began kneading and massaging her breasts. "Oh God," she gasped as she watched Alex's thumbs brushed over her already erect nipples.

Alex's hands cupped her breasts as her thumbs continued to tease the straining points, her hips rocking slowly, not letting the dildo pull out of her yet, but shifting both of their pelvises with a slow, stirring motion. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Olivia gasped. She had been hoping for another encounter with Alex tonight, but she had expected to take the attorney from behind or on her knees. This variation, however, was infinitely better for her sore body and felt just as good. Besides, she got to watch Alex give her a free show. "Mmm. You're so beautiful," she confessed breathlessly, enjoying the pink flush that covered Alex's cheeks and crept down her throat. "I love watching you like this."

"You don't get to be a pillow queen, Detective," Alex said. "You can lie back and enjoy, but I still expect you to use those skilled hips of yours to help me out a little." Olivia was more than happy to oblige. With a quick upward thrust, she drove the head of the fake cock even deeper in to her quivering lover, making Alex's breath hitch and her breasts bob invitingly.

With a determined smile, Olivia started a rhythm, gripping Alex's hips and trying to guide her.

But Alex was having none of it.

This position was called Fem Superior for a reason, and she was going to set her own tempo. Refusing to let her pushy lover take control, she began riding her detective at a slow, steady pulse, ignoring Olivia's attempts to make her go faster. When they finally settled into Alex's rhythm, Olivia nearly sobbed into the open air of the bedroom because it felt so. damn. good.

"Mmm," Alex moaned softly as she pushed down and held still for a moment before pushing herself back up. She rolled her hips back as she rose before rocking them forward on the down stroke.

"Oh God," Olivia whimpered as the new sensations Alex's movements caused hit her. She tightened her grip on Alex's waist and began rocking in a slow, sideways, circular pattern with each of her thrusts, determined to give Alex as much pleasure as the ADA was giving her.

Alex groaned and leaned forward to rest her weight on her arms, a low growl of pleasure rumbling in her chest as Olivia's hands moved from her hips to cradle and fondle her dangling breasts. "So good," she gasped as the detective's strong hands covered her, rough callused thumbs brushing over her sensitized, straining nipples in time with their rocking hips.

Their tempo against each other remained slow and gentle as they rode their rapidly building climaxes higher and higher, slowly, tortuously higher with each thrust. The room around them disappeared as the staggering white heat grew hotter and hotter, spreading, radiating outward through their bodies until the climax they had been both seeking, and yet simultaneously avoiding, found them. Their smooth, fluid movements became clumsy and erratic as they fell over the edge together for the second time that evening.

"Alex," Olivia whimpered as she pushed herself up into her lover and held herself there, back bowed and hips extended, desperate to keep that direct, physical connection with her trembling lover.

"God, Liv," Alex moaned as she, too, held herself against her lover, the desire, the need to be connected so strong that when Olivia's hips lowered, she followed. When the last, racking spasm left her exhausted and weak, she remained where she landed – on top of Olivia, cradled against the detective chest.

After a time, the harsh realities of biology made their presence known and it was with a grimace and a groan at the rough, almost grating feeling of the toy being removed that they finally separated. Olivia quickly extricated herself from the harness and tossed it into the open bedside drawer as Alex reached down for the blankets and they settled back down together in much the same position they were before.

"Hi..." Olivia whispered, stroking the soft strands of hair at the base of Alex's throat.

The prosecutor smiled and kissed the tip of Olivia's nose. "Hello to you too, handsome."

"So, I guess you learned not to make any more bets you can't win, huh, Cabot?" Olivia teased, giving her lover a tired but satisfied grin in the semi darkness. Lights from the busy nighttime street outside filtered in through the window, but not enough to disturb their rest.

"I don't know," Alex drawled, pinching one of Olivia's softening nipples until it became a hard, sore point again. The detective groaned, partially in pleasure and partially in pain. "I pretty much got what I wanted. No one I know would complain after a week of amazing, non-stop sex with Olivia Benson."

Olivia blushed. "Yeah, well, you're the only one that gets to know what that's like," she said, a little embarrassed.

"Lucky me." Alex tucked herself against Olivia's cooling body, pulling the covers over them and kissing her softly on the mouth. When she pulled away, she felt Olivia's lips stir into a gentle smile.

"Ready to get some rest?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded and nuzzled Olivia's shoulder, finding a comfortable spot to rest her head. "You set the alarm?"

"Mmhmm. Sweet dreams, Baby."

"I don't need sweet dreams. I already had the most amazing night..." Alex's eyes remained closed, but her next words were thoughtful. "I would rather use my rest as plotting time. I have to figure out a way to pay Abbie Carmichael back for that sea shanty..."

Olivia's eyes shot open in horror, but she tried not to let her body stiffen. Maybe a warning call to Carmichael was in order tomorrow morning. She _did_ owe her for picking Alex's outfit, after all...

But Alex's plans for revenge were Abbie's problem. Olivia had gotten what she wanted. She had won the bet and gotten to bed the most beautiful woman in the world – multiple times. All was right in Olivia Benson's world. Not just right. Pretty damn perfect.

**The End**

_For now... ;D_


End file.
